Seto Wheeler
by caila-c
Summary: Seto Kaiba no es persona conocida por su compasion, y por eso sera castigado,siendo llevado a una dimension en la que el no es Kaiba sino alguien normal, pero.. sera que lo normal tendra que ser catastrofico o algo diferente surgira... S/J *Yaoi y AU*
1. Capitulo 1

****

**Seto Wheleer**

**Autora:** Caila_C ( EA!!!! NUEVA HISTORIA!!! XDDDD qu milagro!!!! *angeles cantando*)

**N/a:** *los mismo angeles cantando aun mas fuerte** caila tirandoles basura para qu se callen*

¬¬ estupidos angeles! , no me dejaron hablar!!!!^^ jeje! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! OTRA HISTORIA!!!!!!! Ehhh!!! Creo qu el subidon de azucar influyo mucho en esto asi qu no se extrañen si es qu algunas partes estan medio locas!! XD es qu me inspire de repente!!!! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ^^  LO VEN?!!!! XDDDDDDD jejeje!!! Heeee!!!! Viva la vida ,viva la vida!!! Viva la vida!!! Vi.. *caila siendo golpeada por los mismos angeles* X_X ouch!!….

ok una pequeña advertencia este fic va a ser un AU ,bueno ,no un AU total total no? Sino qu el principio sera en el universo de siempre pero despues cambiara  ok? Jejeje^^ y tb sera un S/J

 ( pa aquellas personas qu no saben pues significa qu es un Seto/Joey ) o sea un yaoi XDDD si señores al fin me inspire pa un yaoi!!!!!!!( x_o ay dios toy nerviosaaaaaa!!!! Es el primero qu escriboo!!!! XP espero qu mas de 4 años de leer fics slasheros me haya ayudado ^^U) *los angeles viendo a caila como loca desquiciada y pervertida * ¬¬ QU?!?! ANGELES INTOLERANTES!!!!!! ¬¬XXXxxx…….

T_T definitivamente necesito conseguirme a alguien pa qu me ayude con esto!!! Please si alguien quisiera ayudarme en esto mandenme un review y les mandare un mail oki?? 

, es qu necesito help pa esta cosa!!!! No se como es q quedara sin el SUBIDON DE AZUCAR!!!AZUCAR!!!AZUCAR!!! SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Oki aquí ta la guia pa entenderlo mejor ^^ (diferente al del otro fic)

"hablando normalmente"

/pensamientos/

_enfasis o sarcasmo_

OK VAMOS A LA HISTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+·······

silencio….

Ese maldito silencio se colaba en todo el colegio….

Claro que solo habia silencio irrompible en el colegio, ya que habian pasado 2 horas de que las ultimas clases del año se hayan acabado,el ultimo dia de clases para los alumnos en general…..

Pero no para dos personas que se encontraban en ese lugar….

En una aula vacia se encontraba un alumno,supuestamente contribuyendo al silencio, estando callado como si fuera una estatua de granito,aparentemente el muchacho estaba concentrado en un solo punto de la habitacion vacia y con un ligero tinte rosa gracias al atardecer que parecia tratar de animarlo….

Pero el animo hace tiempo que ya se habia depurado fuera del aula….

La luz rosacea se filtraba por las ventanas ,dando un aspecto algo deprimente al cuarto,el muchacho rubio ironicamente tenia un aspecto muy feliz, bueno para ser mas exactos el muchacho siempre se veia asi, la felicidad y el optimismo parecian haberse fusionado con el, sus ojos cafes  brillaban un color miel calido, normalmente nadie creeria que hubiera tal color, pero cuando veian a Joey Wheeler,si que creian que el susodicho color existia en su maxima expresion enmarcando el rostro ,ligeramente besado por el sol, del muchacho…

Basicamente su expresion era todo lo contrario a lo que sentia dentro de el….

Hace tan solo unas horas atrás se habia vuelto a pelear con el mismo enemigo de siempre,sip Seto Kaiba, el joven CEO tenia una habilidad para enojar al rubio muy increible a veces, en parte la culpa habia sido de el mismo, pero el CEO habia sido el que comenzo todo,por ende el entero culpable del conflicto….

El rubio suspiro al pensar en las palabras que le habia dicho el ojiazul….

/"_tu nunca seras nada wheeler…tan solo eres alguien que necesita la ayuda de todos para triunfar…obviamente nunca sobrevivirias en el mundo solo…." _Ese Kaiba…. Algun dia pagara y se arrepentira de lo que me ha dicho…el daño que hace a la gente él lo sufrira…"_solo"/_ el joven pensaba con angustia las ultimas palabras….

En realidad eso fue algo muy real que el ojiazul le habia dicho, el mundo sin sus amigos hubiera sido algo muy duro,sin lugar a dudas el no hubiera sobrevivido a varias etapas de su vida sin ellos, sea que sean los problemas normales, tales como no aprobar un examen o no poder sacar buenas notas, o en los realmente graves, como su problema con los pandilleros de su antigua pandilla o con su mismo padre [1] ellos jamas lo habian abandonado…

Pero el pensamiento de las palabras de Kaiba habian calado en lo mas profundo de su alma, quemando sus ilusiones como fuego interminable, dejando un sentir angustiante….

El rostro del joven de ojos miel cambio bruscamente al pensar profundamente en lo que el ojiazul le habia dicho, aunque Joey sabia que las palabras no hacian daño, que solo eran silabas unidas para comunicar el obvio odio de Kaiba hacia el, pero no podia evitar el dolor que le provocaban….

/el dolor que me provocan es mas profundo que incluso el se hubiera imaginado/ el rubio dio una pequeña risa carente de humor o felicidad /creo que el tiene razon… no soy nada sin ellos, si ellos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, me quedaria solo…../

/solo…./

"solo…" el joven repitio las palabras que sus pensamientos le mandaban, por razones aun no determinadas solo se mantuvo parado en el mismo lugar de hace un momento, viendo el atardecer que solo le parecian recordar cual solo estaba sin nadie alrededor de el…..

solo en un lugar vasto y carente de emociones, en un lugar en el que el era conocido como solo alguien mas y no como Joey…

sino como un numero, una estadistica , una opinion y tal vez una posicion social….

El sentimiento de soledad lo embargo de repente, entre mas tiempo veia al crepúsculo lugubre mas solo se sentia, cerraba sus puños al punto de dejar los nudillos blancos llenos de ira…

De pura ira..

 Y no de ira hacia Kaiba, no , sino de ira hacia el mismo, el tipo de ira que no le agradaba, ya que era un odio que desgraciadamente el mismo lo habia creado…

/ _creo que….creo que_ / dejo que un suspiro saliera de su boca semicerrada / _no merezco lo que yo tengo…. Son cosas que nunca debi haber tenido… mis amigos merecen a alguien mejor, a alguien con mas fuerza, no a alguien que necesita de apoyo para seguir, ellos necesitan de alguien que los ayude, no que los estorbe haciendo mas complicada la situacion…_/ 

imágenes de Battle City le cruzaban la mente en forma fugaz, viendo como es que cada vez necesitaba la ayuda de yugi, como cada vez se metia en problemas y tenia que ser rescatado por yugi…

/_kaiba tenia razon… soy un inutil… solo un perro mas del monton…/_

sus pensamiento fueron cortados por una risa sardonica en la habitacion, rompiendo el silencio como un cuchillo afilado lo haria…

en la puerta se encontraba Seto Kaiba con la misma expresion de siempre, salvo una sonrisa de lado que parecia estar contenta con el hecho de haber hecho caer en desesperacion al rubio….

" vaya,vaya… pero miren como esta el perro eh? " Kaiba dijo en un tono arrastrado y algo perezoso, como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido algo como _muerete._

Actualmente el rubio estaba en una pose patetica, estaba sentado con las piernas hasta su pecho, abrazandolas junto a el, como si estuviera tratando de abrazar a alguien…

El ojiazul paso al lado del rubio y lo miro de manera arrogante hacia abajo, viendo como wheleer cambiaba su pose de desprotegido a amenazante,parandose de un salto y poniendo su puño al frente de la cara del CEO.

" mira Kaiba, vine aquí por la detencion y no dire nada mas ok?" el rubio miro al ojiazul con odio y prosiguio " como ya estas aquí… tendremos que empezar no?"

el CEO solo lo miro con aburrimiento " sabes Wheleer podriamos dejarnos el trabajo para despues si tan solo te disculparas conmigo.. ¿sabes? no es tan dificil decir lo siento, amo….tan solo se requiere mucho valor canino para ello.." Kaiba sonrio con mas malignidad al ver como el rubio lo veia con odio y mucho rencor.

" Kaiba, no esta vez… no me dejare humillar por ti.." 

/claro que NO me dejare humillar por ti … fui un estupido al creerte… no me dejare vencer por un niñito mimado de alta sociedad!!! / parecia que el rubio habia dejado su depresion muy atrás en su mente, reafirmandose que Kaiba jamas probo la amistad, que el solo conocia el mundo frio y duro , que jamas acepto ayuda ni nunca la buscara por que no tiene a nadie a quien pedirla…

" que?… el perro se esta revelando contra el amo? Ha! No me hagas reir chihuahua de poco carácter; pero bien, si quieres tener el trabajo en el modo mas dificil bien por ti.. yo me voy de aquí.." el ojiazul se alejo del rubio con un movimiento gracil y caminando lentamente se acerco a la puerta, siendo agarrado por el rubio que lo volteo a verlo a la cara…

" Kaiba…" el rubio se acerco amenazadoramente al muchacho , el CEO tan solo mantuvo su expresion gelida " tu nunca mas me veras humillado frente a ti, tu no vales nada….tan solo eres alguien patetico que nunca aprecia la ayuda ni la amistad de otros…. Ese sera tu gran error algun dia"

el chico de cabellos castaños tan solo lo vio con la misma expresion, aunque profundamente queria matar al rubio ya que lo estaba manteniendo acorralado, algo no agradable para un Kaiba..

y ademas le estaba prediciendo el futuro../ realmente conmovedor de parte de Wheleer, no creo que sea tan tonto como para atacarme.. pero las apariencias engañan../

" ese sera tu gran error , Kaiba.." el rubio dijo eso mientras se alejaba del CEO y se dirigia hacia la puerta, siendo otra vez distraido cuando el ojiazul respondio " Wheleer.. no eres mas que un tonto al pensar eso… al menos no necesito la ayuda de personas pateticas.."

" que rayos dijiste?" el rubio dijo eso en un tono controlado, tratando de apresar al mounstruo que amenazaba salir de sus entrañas y saliera a matar al CEO, no es exactamente una buena idea matar a una figura publica,la gente preguntaria mucho sobre los organos vitales desparramados en su ropa…

" tu muy bien lo escuchaste,cachorro… "con una sonrisa sarcastica el ojiazul le respondio " nunca podrias hacer nada sin tus estupidos amigos.. siempre a tus espaldas esperando a que caigas y ellos te recojan como el perro que eres, tan solo esperando al dia en que finalmente te destruyas por completo y no puedan recogerte mas… en realidad la persona mas afectada por eso, seras tu cachorro, por confiar en personas de este mundo.."

un silencio sepulcral quedo en la habitacion despues de ese comentario de Kaiba,siendo despues roto por pisadas tranquilas saliendose del aula…

el chico de ojos azules tan solo se mantuvo ahí parado con toda su arrogancia y su pedanteria, el CEO jamas le agrado que lo insultaran, ni que le dijeran su futuro, como alguna vez haya tratado de hacer Ishizu, aunque teoricamente lo que el cachorro le habia dicho no era una premonicion de su futuro, tan solo era como una advertencia a sus acciones….

/una advertencia innecesaria, parece que wheleer todavia no acepta la verdad./ un "uhm" algo divertido salio de sus labios y se encamino hacia la puerta, dejando el castigo olvidado,ya que ambos salieron del aula sin hacer la sentencia del profesor…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuando Kaiba salio del colegio,el antiguo ocaso ya estaba lentamente ocultandose dejando el cielo partido en dos , con un hermoso cielo azul cobalto,ironicamente el muchacho solo daba caso al celular que se encontraba en su mano, obviamente al CEO jamas le agrado salir tarde del colegio…

Aunque Seto Kaiba no era un alumno normal del colegio,sus deberes igualmente debian ser de cualquiera,las reglas igualmente se aplican a el y las tareas igualmente tenian que ser presentadas, en pocas palabras, Seto Kaiba debia de ser un alumno normal, aunque el tuviera el I.Q de un genio,y que sus conocimientos en cuanto a la economia y las finanzas hayan superado a cualquier profesional del area,y ademas que sus ideas de conocimiento general eran mil veces mas del promedio…

Eso y tambien que él era el CEO mas joven del pais, y tal vez del mundo…

Despues de llamar a su limosina, espero pacientemente a que venga, si la situacion hubiera sido diferente de seguro que el hubiera estado en un estado paranoico esperando a la limosina con un arma en la mano,para amenazar al chofer a llegar rapidamente o si no adios mundo cruel,pero estaba tranquilo…

Sí, estaba tranquilo…

Como el colegio ya terminó, y Mokuba ya se encontraba en casa, pues ya no habia por que preocuparse, tan solo tendria que inquietarse por la empresa y por Mokuba, mil veces menos de trabajo para él…

/tranquilidad al fin…/ el joven de ojos azules paso una mano por sus suaves cabellos y se apoyo en un arbol cercano,instintivamente abrio la laptop y espero a que el sistema cargara,mientras el viento susurraba lentamente una melodia…

el viento misteriosamente se volvio mas calido y el sueño se estaba apoderando del ojiazul…

/…tengo…sueño…por que?../ el joven cerro la laptop con una mano,pesadamente puso su mano en la laptop y cerro sus ojos cansinamente, como si de pronto le hayan sacado toda la energia de su cuerpo…

con una ultima vista del cielo ,ahora estrellado y luminoso,el CEO se durmio muy informalmente en un arbol,pudiendo ser una victima perfecta de la prensa amarillista…

pero el joven ojiazul parecia tan solo alguien mas, con los ojos cerrados y con la expresion fria completamente sacada de su rostro,dejando un aspecto mucho mas joven al muchacho, y mil veces mas sereno…

Mientras que el CEO estaba en la tierra de Morfeo…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

la oscuridad se invadia por todos lados, dejando nada a la vista, aunque Seto sospechaba que el lugar donde estaba no tenia ninguna cosa observable, ya que solo se podia percibir a si mismo, como si su ser expediera una  luz tenue que iluminaba el sombrío vacio…

ironicamente no sentia miedo…

¿Como podias sentir miedo de un lugar creado por tu mente? El CEO siempre se preguntaba a si mismo preguntas logicas para calmar algun sentimiento de disconformidad en algunas situaciones , especialmente en _estas _situaciones…

/ … ahora me gustaria saber por que estoy soñando esto….uhm como sea/ el muchacho trato de moverse del lugar donde estaba pero el sentimiento de que alguien estaba observandolo lo distrajo de su tarea…

como si tratara de sacarse de encima el sentimiento, empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero solo parecia que se mantenia en el mismo lugar ya que no habia algun cambio en el panorama, aun sabiendo esto el ojiazul obstinadamente corrio con mas fuerzas….

" Seto Kaiba,detente ahora…" una voz algo cavernosa y serena se escucho en todo el lugar, o vacio o lo que demonios sea, como si el muchacho hubiera pisado algo, se detuvo bruscamente, despues componiendose mejor y volviendo con la misma cara de frialdad hacia donde el suponia que la voz provenia…

¿que acaso esto era algun tipo de voz de la conciencia?…

"no, no soy tu voz de la conciencia tan solo estoy aquí para hacer un pequeño favor a la humanidad" la voz le respondio en un tono explicativo, como si tratara de explicarle como a un niño de 5 años un problema…

/ pero quien demonios se creia?! / el ojiazul tan solo vio al vacio desafiantemente, queria ver como es que esa voz ,o lo que rayos sea, se comportaba al verlo…

" que clase de favor? No necesito de favores.." el CEO se mantuvo callado al ver que una figura difusa salia de las sombras, con una luz tenue rodeandolo como si fuera un ser de luz…

el ojiazul abrio sus ojos en par al reconocer a la figura que salia de las sombras….

/ no puede ser….¡¿_yugi?!/ _

como si el muchacho de ojos violetas supiera lo que iba a decir ;le respondio " no soy yugi, Seto, solo adquiri su forma ya que es una persona que muy profundamente admiras.." yugi o la cosa que se parecia demasiado a el, le dijo en un tono muy calmado e incluso desinteresado al ver que Kaiba estaba a punto de considerarse loco…

/¿¡QUE?! Yo JAMAS dije que admiraba a yugi/ el CEO lo penso mas detenidamente /publicamente claro…/

la figura le respondio " Sí, lo admiras, y no te dire las razones ya que tu mismo las sabes… pero bien ,si quieres, puedo cambiar de forma.."

" que rayos eres? Y que haces en mi mente? Yo no te di permiso para ingresar a ella.." el ojiazul le importo poco la pregunta que la figura le estaba dando, solo le importaba el _porque _de este sueño, obviamente, producto de su estrés…

" yo soy lo que soy, nada mas te dire, y mis razones de estar en TU mente son mas aun" la figura dio una pausa y prosiguio "sabes Seto, hacer sentir a los demas como hormigas que solo merecen ser utiles para ti, no es exactamente agradable, y el gran jefe tambien concuerda conmigo, asi que gracias a tus errores tendras que estar en otro lugar diferente a este.."

la figura cambio de forma y se presento como un hombre alto, delgado, vestido como cualquier joven, de hecho hubiera sido alguien normal si es que no estuviera en sus sueños,con ojos de color café oscuro y cabello oscuro largo en una coleta…

el joven de ojos cobalto empezo a ver al ser que estaba al frente suyo con algo de humor…

Sí,humor…

Humor por que casi se creia las patrañas que le estaba diciendo,definitivamente jamas volveria a beber café con 12 cucharadas de azucar y tres bolsas de cheetos ,y cuatro galletas de gengibre, y eso era recien en el almuerzo…

/ Nunca mas…creo que Mokuba tenia razon, el café con comida basura no combinan/

" claro que eso no combina, tonto, _yo_ que estuve en la tierra lo sé, y de hecho si deberias de hacer caso a tu hermano…" el hombre delgado le respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…

" QUE?! COMO RAYOS … " el muchacho paro de repente y recapacito / bien, es obvio que el sabra lo que pienso, es una creacion de mi imaginacion, y es mas que seguro que sabe lo que pienso ../

suspiro un poco y siguio mas calmado "… bien, yo tambien lo se. Pero no me respondiste mi pregunta… asi que mejor despierto por que tengo una empresa a mis pies…" el joven de ojos penetrantes estaba a punto de gritarse a si mismo que despertara, sonara estupido pero eso funciona con el….

" AAH NO!!! Esta vez si que no! Ya estuve dos dias tratando de meterte aquí Y NO ESPERARE MAS!!! TE VAS AHORA SI O SI!!!!" la figura dejo su actitud de pacifista tratando de razonar con Kaiba….

" que!?!NI PIENSES EN ESO!nunca se dan ordenes a los amos, cosa imaginaria.. y YO soy tu dueño!"el joven abrio sus ojos azules con enojo,obviamente no iba a dejarse comandar por su sueño, no es asi en la vida real, y mucho menos en la irreal…

"no tonto!! Ya que no puedo dejarte sin saber lo que te sucedera por reglas del superior alla arriba" dijo eso mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia arriba

" tendre que decirte que TU,gracias a tu estupidez suprema de no dejarte ayudar por los demas y TAMBIEN por tratar a todos como esclavos que solo viven para servirte y por una lista mas larga que toda tu habitacion, pues tendras que vivir en una dimension diferente a la tuya…" la figura termino con un gran jadeo, ya que no habia parado ni una vez para respirar….

"que?…" la confusion nublo el enojo y fue rapidamente disipada con una mirada penetrante

la figura lo ignoro y le respondio " bien, ya hice mi labor, te explique, no colaboraste, abstente a las consecuencias!" con un simple chasquido de sus dedos la figura desaparecio,junto con el vacio sombrio en que se encontraban ambos…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-·······

**N/a:** BIEN TERMINE!!!! Wohoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Jejeje! XDDDDD el azucar dejo mi sistema recien ahora XD ^^ jejeje uffff!!! Ya veran como sigue esto!!! No les dire por que se perderan la sorpresota ^^ ya veran!! Ya veran!!!! JUAS!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!! *caila cayendose del asiento para agarrar un chocolate de la cama* X_X ouch!

Bue!!! REVIEW SI QUIEREN MAS!!!

 Un pequeño avance del proximo cap: Kaiba no sera Kaiba y creenme esa cosa medio loca que estaba en la mente de Seto no es alguien conocido, solo es como una especie de regulador de los humanos,ya veran!!! Y como les dije en las notas ahí arriba,sera un AU ^^ pero de otra forma… XD

Okinis! NUS VEMOS!!

 Y review demonios!!! Qu  no hago esto por deporte!! ( bueno en realidad si! Pero necesito MOTIVACION CHE!!! NO SOY DE PIEDRA soy de otra cosa! XDDDD )


	2. Capitulo 2

Seto Wheeler 

****

**Autora: **Caila_C ( lo segui!!actualmente lo segui!!!! *-*)

**N/a: **^^*grito histerico de felicidad contenida*……. WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *tomando aire* uffff ^^ 8 REVIEWS!!! WHOAAAAAAAAA!!! COOL!! Ahora ya se como se siente qu te den hartos reviews XD bue! Pues primero empezare con las COLABORADORAS!!! HEY! 15457564321678943210.03487843214564564564 DE GRACIAS A RADFEL Y A ORO-CHAN POR AYUDARME!!!! WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LAS AMO CHICAS!!!!! XD me ayudaron contra ANZU Y EL ESTUPIDO LIBRO DE EXORCISMO!!!! ¬¬ jamás volvere a ir a amazon.com mientras este con azucar en la sangre.

Ok ahora al **FEELING TIME!!!**

**Arashi Engel Hope: ** XD si VIVA LA CAFEINA Y EL AZUCAR RLZ!!!! XDDD y si deberia de haber un club!!! ^^ jejej y bueno a seto no se le bajaran los humos por muuuuuucho tempo mas XD EH!! SI REVIEWS SON LA PAGA DE LO AUTORES!!!

**Cindaquil: ** XD pos claro che! Lo sigo nomas! Asi qu no te preocupes.

**Youkai:** uhm si sera kaiba pero ya veras! Es qu este kaiba de esta dimension es mas…como podria decirse.. mas amigable ( como joey pero sin la locura y su deschabatamiento )

**Ken Ohki: ** XD por eso puse eso!! ^////^gracias!!!! ^^ MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**Nakuru Tsukishiro: **bue pues! XD claro qu lo seguire!! ( con tanta ayuda pues claro qu si)

**Nanaka: **pues si!!! Por eso es qu hize seto/joey XD me encantan!!

Bueno!!! ^^ mejor vamos a la historia ( por qu siento qu me estoy olvidando algo O_o)

Aquí la referencia pa entenderlo XD

"hablando normalmente"

/pensamientos/

_enfasis o sarcasmo_

OKI AHORA A LA HISTORIA TAN LARGAMENTE ESPERADAAAAAAAAAA!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-·················

suaves rayos dorados enmarcaban el sereno rostro del muchacho, que con esa expresión parecia ser la personificación de la despreocupación, pero claro que estaba indiferente; sus unicas preocupaciones se despertarian junto con el.....

A veces odiaba tener que hacer esto por la fuerza, pero a veces era lo mejor y lo unico que los mortales entendían sin clasismos, ni deformismos....

Una pequena sombra lurcaba en lo oscuro de la habitación caótica; si, definitivamente la versión menos deprimida y arrogante del muchacho ojiazul era todo un paradigma, el espiritu sabia perfectamente bien que las dimensiones diferían mucho cada una de ellas, mostrando realidades alternativas, de las cuales solo una era la real, generalmente la mas afectada por las demás realidades; era algo complicado de explicar y de entender , pero eso era el porque de su estadia en esta dimension con su nuevo trabajo...

Y aunque al espiritu no le agrade tener que estar con alguien tan arrogante, el Gran Jefe sabia que hacer no?, total el fue el que creo todo esto....

Y no podía negar que arruinar las dimensiones, a veces, era lo mas divertido, especialmente cuando se podía ver como es que el mismo sujeto era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecido

Al de las demás dimensiones.....

Sip, definitivamente algo muy gracioso de ver, curiosamente esta vez el ente no estaba completamente decidido a dejar a este mortal solo, en una dimension paralela al de ell ; esta vez iba a ser misericordioso,tal vez lo ayudaria, pero solo con la condicion de que el dejara de creer que lo que veía era un sueno debido a esa ilusion que los mortales llaman "estrés" .

Aunque claro que también había la opcion de dejarlo ahí hasta que se convenza de que el sueno que vivio,es mas real y mas extrano de lo que el se hubiera sonado jamás, el pensamiento era muy tentador.....

Mientras el espiritu cavilaba sobre torturar al muchacho o no, el susodicho estaba volteándose y revolcándose en la cama,infinitamente mas pequena que la que el tenia en su mansión,con algo de pereza,el muchacho arruinaba todo su cabello dejando que mechones de un color castano le cubrieran el rostro de alabastro que el joven parecia tener al amanecer...

El espiritu dejo su forma de sombra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvio a la forma que decidio mostrar al muchacho, con su perfil casi androgino y con los ojos ligeramente entornados al pensar en su plan, se encamino hacia la ventana del dormitorio penumbroso con una sonrisa para nada angelical, sin embargo; el no era un angel ni unos de esos espiritus creados para socorrer al Jefe en su labor, no, en realidad era algo mas profundo, un mediador de hombres para poder medir sus acciones, no de la forma convencional, sino ayudándolos a entender el porque de sus acciones y corrigiendo las erradas, claro esta que solo lo utilizaban a el en casos extremos, cuando al hombre se le haya congelado la razon de su conciencia y todos los demás no puedan intervenir con sus actos supremos de altruismo y de concientizacion para el humano...

Esos eran casos extremos, en los que el humano necesitaba de una experiencia que haga cambiar su actitud hacia los demás, y no solo con los demás, sino consigo mismo.....

Con un movimiento brusco de su mano, el espiritu desaparecio tomando la forma de un pajaro diminuto y volando silenciosamente hacia el parque mas cercano del edificio en el que un Seto Kaiba, despertaria ya no como un Kaiba, sino como un Wheeler....

Con un ligera risa mental, se alejo del lugar volando gracilmente hacia el horizonte....

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

el chico  se revolcaba aun mas en la cama ridículamente pequena, como pretendian que alguien durmiera en un espacio de menos de un metro y medio? Era algo humanamente imposible descansar con un espacio tan reducido.....

el ojiazul abria los ojos de vez en cuando, gracias a una costumbre por ver quien entraba a su cuarto; claro estaba que su vista mananera era tan limitada como la de un gato en el dia, ya que si el hubiera abierto los ojos por completo, de seguro que se habria dado cuenta de que el escritorio de proporciones inmensas de caoba rojiza había sido reemplazado por un misero e insignificante escritorio de madera mucho mas barata, y que los habituales artefactos electrónicos estaban siendo sustituidos por miles de cuadernos de aspecto semidestruido con hojas sueltas y lapices mordidos a modo de comida suplementaria.....

mientras el se volteaba , su cuerpo peligrosamente pendía de una esquina de la cama, con una ultima vuelta al lado izquierdo su cuerpo cayo con un sonoro _thud_ ; miles de maldiciones se escucharon después de eso, al CEO no le agradaba tener que despertar con una caida nada digna de una persona como el....

como si aun su vista no estuviera adaptada a la oscuridad casi total del cuarto ,se levanto con algo de dolor por el impacto, con una ultima mirada hacia la cama, que en aquellas condiciones apenas se podía ver la diferencia de donde empezaba y donde terminaba, el ojiazul se dirigio hacia el baño, cumpliendo con su ritual diario.

Despertar, ir al baño, ducharse, despertar a Mokuba y trabajar en la laptop o ir a KaibaCorp era el ritual monótono y simple del joven CEO, su día entero se resumía en dos cosas, ver a Mokuba y trabajar masoquistamente en KaibaCorp, el muchacho casi no tenia vida después de esas dos tareas, bueno omitiendo el hecho de que cada vez hacia un duelo con Yugi o con Mokuba o que jugaba algún juego junto con su hermano.

Con un paso casi felino se acerco al umbral del baño, empezando a recordar que su baño no estaba al frente de su cama, sino al lado de ella....

Abriendo los ojos completamente,pudo recién entender que el lugar donde él estaba no era su cuarto, y de hecho ni siquiera era su mansión.....

La habitación se veía como un desastre nuclear, ropa desparramada por todos lados, unas revistas que ;sin lugar a dudas, no pertenecían a el, miles de hojas tiradas por la alfombra, aparentemente sucia , y muchas cosas mas, de las cuales el reconocia como envolturas de dulces y una lata de soda con una colonia de insectos haciendo su hogar…

El pánico había invadido su cuerpo, se mantuvo quieto mucho tiempo después de haber abierto los ojos, que incluso estos empezaban a arderle por la falta de humedad; con una mano temblorosa se removio unos mechones,que se pegaban a su cara ,ahora mas palida de lo normal. Con dos suspiros, empezó a buscar alguna razón para este fenómeno _tan_ inusual...

/....no puede ser.. No me quede dormido, es algo que _jamás _he hecho en _toda_ mi vida.../ el joven empezó a ver a su alrededor, con un poco mas de calma; como el mismo decia, en las peores situaciones, el pánico agrava los resultados negativos, y por eso es que, calmadamente empezó a revisar en donde estaba....

/..no../ el CEO vio algo que  le hizo recordar a alguien, la baraja que se encontraba en la mesita, infinitamente más pequeña y barata a la que él estaba acostumbrado, era muy familiar, aunque no supiera él porque...

con un suave caminar, se acerco a la mesa y agarro la baraja con cuidado, con dedos algo temblorosos, saco una carta liviana y muy bien cuidada, la parte superior decía en letras claras...

_Mago Del Tiempo._

/....mierda..../ reviso la baraja con menos delicadeza, llegando al punto de doblar algunas en el proceso, buscando desesperadamente alguna otra prueba de que su teoría estaba incorrecta; ironico, por primera vez en su existencia, queria buscar razones para saber que él estaba equivocado, pero como un juego del destino, mas y más cartas le probaban lo contrario...

todas... _todas _ellas eran las mismas que las de Wheeler, aunque también habían unas muy diferentes, pero desde hace tiempo que no hacia un duelo con el rubio, y en ese lapso de tiempo, de seguro que el rubio de ojos miel debió haber conseguido cartas más fuertes...

Seto se sentó en la silla ,impotente ante la situación; con una mano recorrio su cabello con algo de desesperación y cerro los parpados con fuerza, mientras repetia como un mantra mental...

/...esto es un sueno, no es real, NO estoy en el cuarto de Wheeler y definitivamente NO dormí aquí... esto es SOLO un sueno../ Con mas fuerza repetía su mantra mental/ estoy en MI habitación, en estos momentos Mokuba entrara y me despertara de esta tontería que llaman sueños../  el CEO pensaba con mas fuerza en esa convicción, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que esto era un muy mal sueno, y que era gracias al estrés al que él estaba sometido todos los días...

/sí, debe de ser eso, solo estrés, y muy pocas horas de sueño decente... / abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen no había cambiado en nada, la misma habitación, el mismo caos y también el mismo ambiente sombrío... / solo un sueno... un sueno patético gracias a mi remordimiento y al estrés, nada mas/ finalmente después de haberse convencido que la habitación en la que se encontraba era solo un producto de su mente cansada y tal vez por el remordimiento de su actos, aunque el estaba seguro que el sueno anterior a este, era el producto de su remordimiento y este era tan solo una de esa ilusiones que suceden cuando los actos de alguien impactan tanto que se manifiestan en una alucinación...

/.. Bien, ya que esto es un simple sueno tonto, creo que seguir el juego seria muy entretenido... /una sonrisa algo sutil cruzo su rostro; con algo mas de serenidad, se levanto de la silla desvencijada y polvorienta, y encamino al baño, dando un ultimo vistazo al cuarto...

Con una expresión indiferente, se acerco al espejo del baño, mucho más iluminado que el dormitorio, con lozas albas y negras que contrastaban como piezas de ajedrez, el muchacho, al entrar ahí, se dio cuenta que no estaba con su pijama azul oscuro, sino que estaba solo en boxers, algo que jamás haría aun en sus peores días; aun en las situaciones más estresantes, el CEO tenia dignidad suficiente para cambiarse de ropa o dormir con la misma ropa, e incluso con los zapatos puestos.

Bostezando de una manera descarada, empezó a desvestirse, mientras buscaba con pereza una toalla cercana; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba en la tina abriendo la llave, y bañándose tranquilamente; aunque el muchacho nunca lo admita, el hecho de estar en un lugar donde nadie podía molestarlo o juzgarlo como si fuera un CEO o alguien muy importante, le agradaba, aunque también el poder de manipular a la gente y el hecho de ser alguien que merece y tiene respeto también era algo gratificante; el agua tibia y el ambiente casi etéreo que el vapor y el calor envolvente le proporcionaba al cuarto, era muy relajante; sin embargo, el CEO no se dio cuenta que el agua actualmente la sentía húmeda y que de hecho, la estaba sintiendo como si fuera real...

Pero cuando a los hombres, especialmente  Seto Kaiba, se les ocurre pensar que lo que están viviendo es un sueno, lo _creen_ en_ serio_, no importa cuantas pruebas tengan de conceptuar  lo contrario, no importa si es que incluso un animal le empiece a hablar, o que el tiempo se parara por completo, siguen pensando que el lugar donde están es solo un espejismo creado por su mente...

Cerro la llave con desinterés y con un paso felino, salió de la tina, mojando parte del piso con las pequeñas gotitas de agua, que rodaban por todo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto algo plateado a su piel; a paso firme salió del baño húmedo y vaporoso, con una toalla en la mano y botando los boxers al otro lado del cuarto, en otras ocasiones el chico no hubiera arrojado su ropa tan inconscientemente hacia el piso, sino que se hubiera tomado el trabajo de dejarlo en la cama, pero esto era un sueno, obviamente el no tenia que comportarse como él, podía arrojar su ropa por donde rayos sea...

/... un momento!! De donde salió ese pensamiento?/ Paro de repente al pensar en lo que él había pensado antes; no era algo que él en sus cabales, dijera como si nada, de hecho jamás había dicho que podía arrojar su ropa por donde sea.../ creo que Mokuba tiene razón, debo de tranquilizarme mas, no actuar tan.../ recapacito en lo que estaba por pensar/ pero que RAYOS estoy diciendo!!!.../ suspiro un poco y paso su mano por su húmedo cabello, haciendo que más gotas cayeran irremediablemente en la alfombra / debo de estar delirando.../.

"SET!!! EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!!!!" una voz femenina, obviamente de una mujer muy joven, se escucho en todo el lugar...

/... set?...SET?!?!?! PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESE NOMBRE?!?!/ El joven ojiazul se sobresalto al escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación, con rapidez se puso un pantalón que encontró en la silla y un polera negra que parecía mas ser un color ceniza que negro.

Inmediatamente de haberse puesto las ropas, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca; una muchacha de ojos cafés cálidos, muy honestos y dulces, con cabellos rojizos se paro en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de preocupación..

" Set, estas bien? Generalmente no te duermes hasta tan tarde..." la muchacha, como pudo reconocer Seto, era la hermana de Wheeler, Serenity; La muchacha se sentó al lado de él, y puso una mano delicada en la frente del joven..

" uhm... veo que no te dio fiebre, y también no tienes ninguna contusión.." La muchacha se paro y le sonrió ampliamente, Seto estaba muy extrañado, ¿por qué la hermana de Wheeler estaba tan serena al verlo ahí en el cuarto de su muy extraño y egocéntrico hermano? ; la respuesta le golpeo como ladrillo al pensar en el nombre _Set_…..

Que acaso../No.. Es imposible, sea un sueño o no, esto _es imposible../_

" Set, que te pasa hermano? Ay dios, creo que el golpe realmente te daño…" la muchacha empezó a preocuparse, con una mano moviéndose temblorosa hacia el hombro de Seto, ella lo vio a los ojos…

Con la voz mas serena y bueno, mas _Wheeler_ que pudo imitar le pregunto " que paso?, Eh, _Serenity?_" /genial, ahora ella empezara a volverse loca…/

Evidentemente, la muchacha pelirroja, empezó a volverse loca, bueno en realidad tan solo empezó a murmurar cosas tales como _oh..No.._ ó _pobre de Set, esta confundido…_

Con una mirada de completa preocupación la chica le dijo " no recuerdas nada, Set?.. Nada sobre ayer en la tarde?.."

/Como quiere que recuerde si es que estoy durmiendo../ El CEO la vio con ojos aburridos, como si la pregunta fuera estúpida y tan solo una perdida de tiempo contestarla; la chica lo vio con  mas preocupación al ver que no respondía.

" Set..Set? Me entiendes no? Ay dios, el doctor me dijo eso, que talvez pudieras perder por un día el habla…" la chica ya estaba a punto de llorar, las lagrimas estaban al borde de sus párpados; la compasión se apodero del muchacho ojiazul, de una manera increíble…

" Si, te entiendo…" / de donde rayos salió eso?…No QUERIA decir eso/ con una expresión de consternación por el hecho de haber hablado, el CEO vio a la chica, que parecía mas calmada y las lagrimas ya habían sido limpiadas con el reverso de la mano juvenil de ella.

La muchacha suspiro con alivio y miro fijamente al CEO " dime Set, te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer?"

/ esto se esta volviendo repetitivo…/ el ojiazul sonrió mentalmente/ pero podría ser algo _desestresante_ hacerla confesar lo que _me_ paso a _mí…_/ el joven sonrió sarcásticamente y con el tono de voz más _inocente_ y _confundido _ le contesto…

" Que cosa? No recuerdo _nada,_y quien es ese tal _Set?…" _El joven sonrió mentalmente al ver la imagen horrorizada de la muchacha pelirroja; sin lugar a dudas, el muchacho disfrutaba torturar a los Wheeler, su forma TAN original de ponerse enojados o asustados los hacían ver como pequeños animales a punto de ser devorados..

indudablemente la chica empezó a asustarse, poniendo una mano en su boca, evitando que un gritito de susto saliera de su boca, con los ojos abiertos exorbitantemente empezó a ver a su _hermano_ con lagrimillas en sus grandes ojos cafés…

la muchacha se volteo y puso sus manos en los hombros del Ceo, con una cara muy determinada pero al mismo tiempo triste y preocupada le pregunto…

" Dime, al menos te acuerdas quien soy no? Sabes que soy…" su voz tembló y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos…

La imagen en si era _quebrantadora_, hasta el hombre con mas hielo y nitrógeno liquido en su corazón hubiera llorado de pena al verla..

/..oh genial ya esta empezando a llorar…/ claro estaba que el ser humano más frío y _cínico _del universo estaba en _esa_ habitación, con enojo al ver que una chica que vive con Wheeler, llorara por un simple caso de amnesia fingida…

con un suspiro el muchacho le respondió _otra _vez con la misma voz inocente y confundida…

" Claro que te recuerdo… uhm…te llamas… uhm…" el CEO internamente se reía al ver los cambios de expresión de la chica, primero de esperanza, después desilusión y de nuevo esperanza.. y así varias veces más, hasta que él decidió que era suficiente tortura y finalmente le respondió serenamente…

"Tú eres.._serenity…_ ¿eres mi…hermana?¿No?"

La chica con un brillo de esperanza y de alivio, le respondió " si, si soy tu hermana! .. Que bien que te acordaste…Set.."

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su mente, y con el tono de completa confusión le dijo " de quien estas hablando… no me acuerdo nada.."

"D..d..de na.._Nada?.._" La voz de Serenity tembló violentamente, y con una expresión de espanto corrió hacia la puerta y le murmuro " por favor, no salgas de la casa…yo..Yo" la chica estaba a punto de llorar en desesperación; pero un arrebato de bondad se apodero de Kaiba, forzándolo a abrazar a la chica que estaba delante de él…

/….Pero…pero… QUE RAYOS?!?!?!?../ Con una expresión de completa sorpresa, empezó a batallar internamente; jamás había abrazado a alguien que no fuera Mokuba, de hecho, apenas hablaba silabas unidas con las demás personas…

pero Serenity parecía no darse cuenta del dilema del CEO, ya que ella sonrió al separarse de el…

…Que había sido eso?….

Con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de real confusión, el ojiazul abrió las ventanas torpemente; la luz aparecio como si hubiera estado apresada en las cortinas, iluminando todo el cuarto y de paso,dejandolo semiciego por el cambio brusco de iluminacion.

Paso una mano sobre su aun húmedo cabello, sin darse cuenta el castaño joven había empezado a tomar ese movimiento como un tic nervioso; que era propio de Wheeler…

/…uhm…tengo hambre…/ abrió los ojos con mas susto que antes, después se tranquilizo.. Era normal pensar eso, solo había comido como 5 tazas de café y miles de bolsas de comida chatarra../..Pensándolo mejor una de ellas no me caería mal.. PERO QUE?!?! ¿Como? …Bah! Eso no importa..es solo un sueño/ camino hacia el baño,misteriosamente haciendo caso del consejo de Serenity de no salir de la casa…

Una pregunta curiosa le cruzo la mente..Que le habrá pasado a el en este sueño?,Claro es que no le importaba, solo era el sentimiento de intriga y curiosidad que le molestaba, y saciarlo era lo mas prudente..

lo mas prudente…

un pequeño _clank _se escucho abajo, con curiosidad se aproximo a las escaleras y vio a la hermana de Wheeler colgando el teléfono mas relajada que hace unos minutos, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos …

" Veo que decidiste bajar…" sonrió mas brillantemente y prosiguió " vamos a tomar desayuno, quieres?..Papá no esta así que no hay mucho desastre que limpiar.."

/..Papá no _está_? A que se refiere ella…/ encogiéndose de hombros, bajo las escaleras con facilidad y rapidez,y tratando de no pisar la parte de abajo de su pantalón, que amenazaba con caerse si es que no lo sostenía por atrás.

Entrando a la cocina,pudo ver la GRAN diferencia que tenia entre la de el y la de el cachorro; la cocina en si era muy pequeña,con platos sucios en el lavaplatos y con iluminacion pobre,muchas de las paredes parecian ennegrecidas por el tiempo y el piso blanco estaba opaco por el polvo, en el centro se hallaba una mesa rectangular y varias sillas desvencijadas por el uso,muchas de ellas parecian estar en perfecto estado de inutilidad ya que las mas usadas estaban con marcas de todo tipo; Serenity le indico que se sentara en el asiento que estaba al frente de ella..

Con un suspiro, ella hablo tranquilamente..

"He llamado al Doctor,Set y me dijo que tu amnesia durara tan solo unas cuantas horas mas.." Tomando un sorbo del té que estaba al frente de ella, prosiguió"pero según el es mejor que te recuerde lo que paso, así tu memoria se recuperara mas rápidamente.."

"Que me paso entonces_..Serenity?"_para el ojiazul, decir el nombre de alguien sin tener un comentario sarcástico e incisivo acerca del comportamiento de la persona, era un milagro de proporciones bíblicas…

Con otro sorbo de té, la chica le contesto" tuviste otra pelea, con _Kaiba_…" la muchacha paro al escuchar un ligero _clink _,el CEO había hecho caer el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo hace unos momentos..

/…Pero..Pero..Pero si _yo soy Kaiba, soy Seto Kaiba…_ esto es simplemente _imposible…_como puede haber / por un momento había dudado sobre la realidad de este sueño pero saco ese pensamiento al sacudir su cabeza/ no…solo estoy soñando..Nada mas…solo esto es un producto de el _estrés.._nada mas…/

"Estas bi.."la muchacha empezó a hablar, pero fue bruscamente cortada por el CEO

"Que paso después..De eso?"Dijo el en un tono serio.

Con otro pequeño sorbo de té y un bocado de una galleta la joven le contesto " bueno pues la pelea, según Yami y Yugi.." La muchacha paro al ver la cara de interrogación en el " son tus amigos,Set,son Yugi,su primo Yami,Tea,Tristán,Ryou y su extraño pariente, Bakura" le contesto a modo de explicacion,solo que esto causo mas sorpresa que alivio en el CEO.

Carraspeo al escuchar los nombres /..Creo que jamás volveré a tomar café en _TODO_ lo que me queda de _vida/_ y con un poco mas de compostura le dijo a Serenity que siguiera..

La chica lo vio preocupada,pero siguió explicándole."Bueno _ellos_ dijeron que la pelea fue una muy fuerte, y…y bueno,Kaiba te golpeo y ,según Yugi, te desequilibraste así que te golpeaste la cabeza.." la chica estaba explicando todo muy rápido, casi sin dejar tiempo para respirar,obviamente estaba mas que nerviosa.

Con una mirada fria,él le dijo " y que mas?.."

Ella abrió los ojos como dos plato;ella pensaba que su hermano iba a reaccionar como siempre,con un golpe en la mesa,maldiciendo a Kaiba con toda su alma y en general muy enojado por que no le habían golpeado para que saliera de su inconsciencia y matara a Kaiba.

Bueno, siempre había reaccionado así, pero nunca se había mantenido tan…_tan frío y clínico…_

Como el mismo _Kaiba_…__

Con un pequeño suspiro ella siguió "y..bueno, ellos te trajeron aquí, y."tragó un poco de saliva y siguió"llame a un doctor, pero él me dijo que no había que preocuparse..Pero veo que el no estaba en lo correcto" ella paró y lo vio con preocupación.

"Y que más.._Serenity?"_

"Bueno eso es todo, Set.." la chica puso sus manos en la cara, y con un suspiro se restregó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de sacar el sueño que de pronto parecía haberla embargado…

Con mas calma el CEO empezó a beber él, ahora, frió té. Con una mano se arreglo el cabello que rebeldemente se le caía a la cara,mientras que la persona al frente suyo le veía como si algo le faltara…

El joven ojiazul solo la vio fríamente y dijo de una manera muy brusca " que pasa?"

La muchacha se sobresalto y respondió algo nerviosa" eh..No estas enojado..No?..Hermano?.."

/..Es igual a Mokuba,solo se preocupa por../ el muchacho alejo ese pensamiento,reafirmandose a pensar que él no era alguien familiar a ella, y por ende, alguien que no merece mucha apreciación...

"No..Solo me preguntaba…" paro de repente al escuchar una voz interna reprimiéndole a no preguntar nada de lo que tenia planeado; moviendo una mano despreocupadamente le dijo " nada,no le des importancia…"

/Que rayos me pasa?../ El joven se preguntaba con sorpresa y algo de frustacion,era como si algo le impidiera hacer cosas como él las hacía, eso significaba sin sarcasmo, sin nada de comentarios incisivos y en general, sin ser el mismo; esto se estaba saliendo fuera de las barreras de las ilusiones y los sueños…

"Hermano..Quieres saber más,no?" La muchacha intuyó que eso era lo que su hermano quería saber, pero que no podía recordar muy bien como; indudablemente el golpe fue uno muy contundente,según los amigos de Set,Kaiba se había sobrepasado con los golpes,y claro estaba que ambos estaban mas que ansiosos para ocasionarse más daño mutuo. Con un pequeño chasqueo de su lengua la chica decidió hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba…

"Que quieres saber?..Dime lo que sea.."

"Lo que sea?.."Le pregunto el CEO con seguridad.

"aha" Serenity se preparo para decirle lo que sea que su hermano le preguntase,suspiró ligeramente.

"Cómo se llama el _tal_ Kaiba?.." El joven la vio como si la pregunta que él formuló fuera la mas obvia y normal del mundo.

"En serio solo quieres saber eso?" Serenity se sorprendió; jamás se hubiera pasado por su cabeza que su hermano impulsivo y a veces demasiado agresivo, se le ocurriera preguntar el nombre de su peor nemesis…

o él estaba bromeando,o realmente estaba más amnésico de lo que ella y el Doctor pensaban…

Sea como sea ,él igualmente seguiría insistiendo en esa pregunta..

"pues se llama.._Joseph..Kaiba.._"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+········

**N/a:** ok NO ME MIREN ASI!! YA SE YA SE! EVIL CLIFFIE!!! x_o pero es qu no me pude contener!!! Estaba muy buena la parte asi! ¬¬ creanme!!! Bue!^^U por fa no me maten!! Ya voy tratar de actualizar mas a menudo ( uuuh! Es qu el libro de Harry Potter, mas las tareas,mas los examenes, mas los trabajos,mas todo lo qu me agobia incluyendo la falta de aire en mi cocina por los gases toxicos del refri de hace 40 años de no ser abierto pues medio qu pone a los fics en prioridad media) U_U uuuy!!! Please no me mateeen!!! Pero les digo qu aproveche parte del tiempo a dibujar ^^

Ahh!!! Ya me acorde! Si quieren ver una buena pagina vayan a

^^ ahí hay algunos dibujos mios ( si es qu les interesa ver en qu gaste mi tiempo, y asi si podran matarme XDD)

O_o sorry! Me olvide contestar dos reviews ¬¬ ( ayyy la amnesia!!! @__@)

**FEELING TIME (LA VENGANZAAAA!!!! ) O_o de donde salió ese titulo?**

**Akane Kinomoto:** hulaaaaaaaaas!! ^^ che! Yo ya pensaba qu no lo ibas a leer ;_; ay la emocion!!! BUAAAA!! *cough* ¬¬ creo qu le exagero con la coca cola XD buee! En serio? ^/////^ grashiaaas!!!uh eso es verdad solo 4 son los responsables de traumarnos o pervertirnos ( o ambas cosas) *-*  no sabia qu había mejorado xD  claro qu te dire cuando necesite help en esto ok? XD hey! Gatito??!? NEKOO!!NEKO!!! O_o otra vez me vino la locura por el neko xD cinco segundos? Tu estas en el grupo de zetsuai no? YO TB TENGO ESOS JUEGOS!! Y el mail donde los traducian,^^ si quieres te los mando oki?  No te voy a dejar toa sola!! No soy tan mala ^^ ( pero creo qu me volvere mala si a mariko no deja de  invadir su PORNO en mi compu ¬¬) grazie!!!

**Denisse: ** ^^  yo tb XD pero la bondad, compasion y demás chorradas no se mezclan tan bien en un kaiba asi qu sera medio rara la cosa con la bondad y kaiba,nah no seran cruel con el ( pero si el se pone con los humos hasta la estratosfera de seguro qu lo trataran medio qu mal) ^^ gracias por el review!

**Cho Chang 10: **cho chang?!?! NOOO!! LA CHOCHA!! *cough*caila esto es la vida real no el libro*cough* ^^U sorry sacon de onda de mis obsesiones ¬¬ XD no ti lo preocupes,ya se ofrecieron dos (  gracias dios te debo UNA Y UN MILLON!!!) bue! ^^U pobres piedras ya las confundiste XDDDD claro qu la seguire!! ( si como veo aquí mas me vale seguirlo )

^^ bue ahí esta chavales!! XD ahora sean buenitos y dejen hermosos reviews diciendome si apesta o si deberia dejar de escribir durante todo lo qu me queda de existencia ( VIVA MI OPTIMISMO* angeles cantando* VIIIIIIIVA SU OPTIMISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!) ¬¬ QU ACASO NO LOS MANDE DONDE PERTENECEN?!?!? *el angel mas pequeño diciendo "no"*

-__-  bue como sea! ^^ dejen reviews!!! Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE A MARIKO SE LO DOY GRATIS QU OTRA VEZ ME INVADIO CON HENTAI Y PORNO MI COMPUU!!! @___@ ademas qu SIGUE tratando de matar a Seto…

see y'all later!!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Seto Wheeler 

****

**Autora:**Caila_c ( ^^ otro capi!! Pa qu no lloren las masas oprimidas XD)

**N/a: **XDDD Y BIIIIEN! OTRO CAPI!! Seeeh! Al fin estoy probando al mundo qu NO SOY TAN FLOJA COMO CREIAN!! LO VES, MUNDO?!?!?! *angeles viendo a caila como si estuviera loca* ¬¬ QU VEN?!!,JODIDOS ANGELES!!…

^^ bueno! Una cosa les digo,esta semana voy a estar SUPER atareada ( creo qu apenas tendre tiempo para respirar y dormir ) pero tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido ( claro sí primero mato a la primera persona q me trate de sacar de la compu -_-)

ok ahora al siempre popular…

**FEELING TIME!!!!! **

**SouYu- J : **XDDD bue! Si a mi tb me encanto la idea XD ( ademas qu el azucar me decia"hazlo,hazlo,HAZLOOOOOO!!!") uhm sipi! XD mokuba es el hermano del ahora llamado "joseph Kaiba" ( OMG! Qu cosa mas RARA suena eso O.o) ^^ creeme cuando lo vea,seto-kun se volvera como hulk( HEY! RIMAAA!!),solo qu sera mas gracioso de ver XD

*-* QU BEEM!!! ME ENCANTA TU FIC! Y mas te vale seguirlo che!!!! SE BUENA NIÑA Y SEGUILO!!

**Fantasy_Krystal: **XDDD graciaaas! ^^ qu bueno qu te haya gustado XD ME SHENTO TAN QUERIDAAAAA!!! Uy! Ya tratare de darle prioridad al fic ( es qu las cosas de la vida,y qu no tengo computadora pa mi solita,pues no me deja muchas opciones de actualizar rapido x_o)

**Arashi Engel Hope: **XDDD oye ,oye! Pasame algunos de esos pics!! Qu me puse loca el otro dia solo buscando pics de yugioh ( y dios qu casi mato a la maquina esta por solo mostrarme LAS JODIDAS CARTAS Q YA TENGOOOO!! ) _-_ qu aburrida es Senzi XD SI LA VIDA ES MAS DIVERTIDA CON AZUCAR HASTA EL TOPE!!!! ( o como dice mi amiga,el azucar te sienta a ti como el viagra al anciano) XDDDD sip,setito se esta reprimiendo! Ya veras el por qu de eso!!! XDDDD CANTO CONTIGO!!!*caila cantando Heart of The Cards junto con Engel*  XDDD chiii!!! Chiii!!! GRASHIAAAAS!! AHORA SI SIENTO EL AMOOOOR! ( uy otra vez el café con 24 cucharadas de azucar MaS ocho chocolates me esta sentando maaaaal!)

XD JUAS!! TE LOS MANDO A MIS ANGELES!! qu solo me ven de reojo por lo de yaoi ( ¬¬ INTOLERANTES!!!) ^_^ TE LOS MAAANDOO!! Pero son buenos cuando de cosas angelicales se tratan (claro qu de eso no hay NADA aquí)

FRITURAS!! FRITURAAS! Buee! ^^ claro qu lo sigo!! XD solo necesito mi dosis diaria de café,de lemon,de anime,de rock,de rap,de MUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOO yaoi,e inspiracion XDDD 

SIIII!! VIVAAAA!!! Y MUERTE A LOS PROFES POR DEJARME LA PILA DE TAREAS MAS LARGA DEL MUNDOO!! Mueran malditos MUUUERAAAN BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ken Ohki: **XD claro qu lo sigo! Y a mi tb me encantan los dos juntitos XD (solo qu en este fic no los veras estilo yami y yugi,bien tiernos,sino como son ellos,UN PAR DE ORGULLOSOS! )

Gracias por el review!!^^

**Radfel: **RAAAD!!^o^ XD CHICA! Jejejeje,asi es como mas o menos yo me comporto al dormir ( salvo qu si me saco los zapatitos,ya qu si fuera lo contrario mi cama estaria mas sucia qu lo normal) XD a mi tb me encanto esa parte ( y tiene sus razones de ser eh? No se comporta asi por obra y milagro del cielo)^______________________^ ME SHENTO TAN HAPPY!!!*¬* 

Juas! XD mariko aquí dice qu ni loco se va alla contigo (según el no le dejaras ver porno ¬¬) xD pero te lo mando lo mas rapido posible,o hasta qu encuentre a alguien qu sea lo suficiente estupido como para llevarlo como mascota ^^ (¬¬ NO MIRES ASI MALDITO! O SI NO,NO MAS INTERNET PA TI POR DOS SEMANAS!!!) xD qu bem qu te haya gustado el fic XDDD ^_^GRAZIEEEE!!!

Oki Aquí la referencia pa entenderlo XD

"hablando normalmente"

/pensamientos/

_enfasis o sarcasmo_

molto bene!!! ( otra vez la cosa nostra del italiano!!!) AHORA A LA HISTORIAA!!!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-················

Despues del desayuno,Seto decidio ir a su supuesto cuarto,con un paso lento y adormecido, sus esperanzas de despertar del sueño (o mas bien pesadilla) casi se evaporan al oir el nombre de Wheleer tan mal combinado con su propio apellido…

"_Joseph Kaiba.." _murmuro con sorna,al llegar al cuarto del desastre nuclear,cruzandose de brazos apoyado en la puerta blanca,con un poco mas de acidez en la voz dijo al vacio " de seguro que eso es lo que el cachorro desearia…estar en MI posición.."

con un paso seguro se dirigio al escritorio y recogio una carta semi-doblada por el rastreo brusco que hizo él en la mañana, en el borde se leia en letras claras…

Dragón Negro de ojos Rojos… 

Uhm….supuestamente esta carta estaba en posesión de Yugi,por que ahora estaba con el?…

El CEO vio la carta con mas detenimiento; la ilustración era hermosa y mesmerizante,el dragón mostraba una figura determinada y preparada para morir o matar,era igual de impresionante ver a los tres dragones ojiazules de él;salvo que este dragón parecía mas sanguinario por razones aun no determinadas…

Con muy poco interes,lanzo la carta hacia la cama,aterrizando suavemente en el lecho aun humedo por la toalla que se encontraba encima. Con un ligero caminar,el joven ojiazul empezo a caminar lentamente por la habitación del supuesto Wheeler que era ahora…

Ropas y mas ropas alentanban el paso que daba,parecía que la ultima vez que limpio el cuarto fue hace tres años o mas,con ambos brazos entrecuzados en su pecho,caminaba sin sentido alrededor de la cama,viendo de vez en cuando una esquina con telarañas y otras veces,viendo la prenda que acaba de pisar. Ninguna de las ropas que veia,eran comunes en el CEO,solo habia el tipo de vestimenta callejera e informal que el cachorro utiliza,jeans,poleras,alguna que otra chaqueta de cuero….

Chaqueta de …cuero?..

Con curiosidad recogio esa prenda que rehusaba salir de su pie,agarrando la chaqueta la miro con detenimiento;nunca habia visto a Wheeler utilizar eso,bueno no es que le importara,solo que algo tan caro no deberia de estar en tal desastre de aposento,especialmente en _tan _malas manos…

/o deberia decir,_garras?…/_una risa sardonica se salio de sus labios,al recordar al muchacho rubio con un traje de perro,en una apuesta muy extraña con el dueño de Dungeon Dice Monster,el duelo habia sido televisado via satelite y la consecuencia tambien….

El CEO decidio probarse la prenda que,al parecer,estaba atascada en miles y miles de capas mas superficiales de ropa,con un esfuerzo minimo,saco la vestimenta de un solo tirón,haciendo que revelara que era una….

/_una gabardina?!..aquí?! en este..basurero?/_ el ojiazul no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian,obviamente era algún tipo de equivocación,ni en los sueños mas locos veria a Wheeler con una gabardina,bueno este ERA un sueño loco,así que el comentario puede ser cierto… 

La prenda era hermosa y de aspecto caro,acabado fino y exquisito;algo que definitivamente costaria mucho mas que casi todo el armario de Wheeler. la prenda era de cuero negro azabache, de un brillo opaco y muy suave al tacto,casi como seda…

Desempolvando la vestimenta,el ojiazul procedio a ponerse la prenda con delicadeza; a veces no podia evitarlo pero el hecho de ver una vestimenta de su gusto era suficiente razon como para probarsela inmediatamente y comprarsela. El CEO tiene una pasión enorme por la ropa fina y cara,no solo por que podia adquirirla en cantidades industriales, sino por que le gustaba el sentimiento de superioridad al tener algo unico y casi inaccesible para todos los demás.

Eso y tambien por que le gustaba la ropa según su personalidad…

Caminando hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero,empotrado en la puerta del armario,pudo ver que la prenda parecia hecha para él. La vestimenta desprendia clase en cada movimiento,y lo que mas tenia el ojiazul,ademas de genialidad y dinero,era clase.

Con una sonrisa de lado,empezo a sentirse mas a gusto con algo encima suyo. El CEO jamas se habia acostumbrado a estar en ropas casuales,incluso en casa estaba con un sobretodo, cosa que Mokuba creia que era una costumbre demasiado arraigada en su hermano ya que, a veces, hacia un calor tremendo y el ojiazul no se inmutaba,aunque internamente deseara estar en un refrigerador….

Con un giro repentino se echo en la cama,con los brazos cruzados,esperando pacientemente a que se despertara;mientras veia obstinadamente hacia arriba,para no tener que ver el cuarto de Wheeler…

/ a este paso,de seguro que ya deben ser las 3am…/ el ojiazul vio el reloj en la pared al frente suyo,cuya hora era diferente tan solo marcaba las 9.00 AM. Arqueando una ceja,el joven se sento en el borde de la extremadamente pequeña cama,aun esperando obstinadamente a que algo o alguien le despertara del sueño-pesadilla…

Era algo raro en él,pero cuando se dormia a horas normales,era casi imposible despertarlo,se necesitaba muchas agallas y demasiado valor para despertarlo;por eso,Mokuba era la unica persona que lo podia despertar sin recibir algún golpe o un despido inmediato…

DIIING-DOOONG 

/uhm…/ el CEO se sobresaltó con el sonido del timbre,habia estado viendo concentradamente hacia el reloj,como esperando a que desapareciera y despertara en mitad del colegio,aun sentado incomodamente en el arbol y con cara de haber estado dormido por horas. Pero el mundo estaba en contra suyo y solo seguia en el mismo lugar con la misma ropa y con el mismo sentimiento de frustracion…

/…Maldita sea mi suerte../desde abajo se podia escuchar a su supuesta hermana,hablando animadamente con alguien….o eran varios?

De pronto la misma voz juvenil de ella se escucho por toda la casa " SET! TUS AMIGOS VINIERON"

/Que?!.. AMIGOS?../ de pronto recordo que Yugi y sus demas pateticos amigos eran ahora.. / ..mis amigos…maldita sea la suerte que me tiene AQUÍ…/ con un suspiro de exasperación murmuró " ya voy …_serenity"_ dijo con una animada voz forzada,aún no podia pensar en alguien con el apellido Wheeler sin poner algún comentario incisivo en medio…

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo bajó pesadamente las escaleras,todavia con la gabardina azabache encima. Con un pequeño suspiro murmuro un "hola" algo desanimado…

Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver cuanta gente había ahí; Yugi con su siempre amable sonrisa /…esa HORRIBLE sonrisa de niño que tiene…./,Yami con su expresión algo fría,aunque parecia mas preocupado que frío,Tristán con un pulgar hacia arriba diciendo animadamente " hola viejo!" y….

"¡MOKUBA!" el CEO habia cambiado su expresion en un segundo;si hace unos minutos deseaba estar solo,ahora deseaba hablar con su hermano. Pero el muchacho de cabellos negros tan solo lo vio con sorpresa, y le murmuró un "hola Set.. " con algo de nerviosismo…

Durante unos cuantos minutos hubo un silencio incomfortable…MUY incomfortable..

Solo siendo roto por unos cuantos suspiros de parte de Serenity,que parecia estar en un dilema entre salir o quedarse…

" Set,nos recuerdas no?" Yugi habló de pronto,expresando lo mismo que los demas querian decir,pero no se atrevian a hacerlo.

/…que tal si NO los recuerdo?../ una sonrisa de pura diversion le cruzó la mente y con la misma voz _Wheeler_ que pudo imitar,le contestó " no…de hecho,quien eres?"

"Somos tus amigos, Set.." le contestó Yami con delicadeza, abrazando un poco a Yugi, que se habia tomado un susto al escuchar eso…

/…Pero qué?../ el ojiazul reparó un poco en el abrazo de los supuestos primos,no era algo que fuera netamente fraternal,sacudio un poco la cabeza para alejar lo que estaba pensando/..debo de estar imaginando cosas../

"amigos?.." el ojiazul volvio a la façade que habia creado, con la misma voz inocente y despistada,que horriblemente le hacia recordar al perro de Wheeler.

"sí Set son ellos de los que te hable en la mañana.." le contestó Serenity con calma y paciencia.

/…rayos../ el CEO mentalmente queria callar a la pelirroja por haberle arruinado la diversión,pero una parte de si mismo le paraba a no decir nada. Con un suspiro pregunto a nadie en especial " entonces quienes son? Tu eres…"dijo apuntando a Yami " Yugi?.."

"no.. soy Yami,el _primo _de Yugi" dijo Yami viendo de reojo a Serenity, que estaba sentada en el sofa. 

De pronto Yugi le susurró algo a Yami,mientras que los demas,incluyendo Mokuba estaban viendo a Serenity ,sonriendole inocentemente..

/que esta pasando aquí?/ el joven ojiazul vio la escena con mucha sospecha,arqueando una ceja de manera interrogativa trató de preguntarle a Mokuba que pasaba,pero antes de que tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo, Tristan lo arrastro hacia fuera,mientras todos le gritaban a la pelirroja " YA VOLVEMOS!!!! LO VAMOS A CUIDAR!!!!"

Serenity tan solo pudo articular un pequeño " bien.." la sorpresa habia sido muy repentina,y sin lugar a dudas,muy bien planeada por los cuatro chicos,ya que fue todo en el momento exacto.

Suspirando un poco mas fuerte murmuró "..espero que no se metan otra vez en problemas"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

jadeando como locos, los cinco muchachos pararon de repente en mitad del parque que estaba a escasas cuadras del edificio. Con una sonrisa radiante,Mokuba dijo " bueno al menos nos hemos salvado de la ira de Serenity… Pobre de mi hermano,tendra que lidiar con ella"

jadeando tambien,Tristán añadio" TU hermano tiene MUCHOS problemas,Mokuba…Serenity no es persona muy paciente cuando le hacen algo a Set.."

Yugi incorporandose por la falta de aire empezo a decir " al menos no fue como ayer.."

Todos los demas empezaron a decir "si verdad.." mientras movian la cabeza de arriba abajo.

"estas bien viejo?" le preguntó Tristan a Seto,con algo de preocupacion al ver al ojiazul viendolo con profundo odio..

"oye Mokuba,creo que el golpe que le dio Kaiba,tambien hizo que se le pegara algo de su mal caracter" dijo Tristan al ver que el ojiazul seguia con la mirada gelida e inexpresiva caracteristica solo de Kaiba..

/…mas le vale que se calle../ el CEO estaba aun enojado,nunca le gusto las sorpresas asi de repentinas,especialmente cuando significa que tengan que arrastrarlo durante cuatro cuadras seguidas sin descanso y sin soporte al que apoyarse…

el pequeño de cabellos negros vio como si fuera tonto que Tristan pensara eso,y solo murmuro " Tristan,eso es imposible…ademas mi hermano no es TAN…"

"Idiota?" Dijo tristan con sorna.

"Inexpresivo?" Replicó Yugi con algo de diversion en su voz.

"Insensible?" añadio Yami fríamente.

/..Ahora si siento el _amor../_ pensó sarcasticamente al ver como es que el Kaiba de esta ilusión (que por razones del destino resultó ser el cachorro) era igualmente _amado_ por la multitud en general…

Mokuba los vio ofendido,pero cambio su expresión al ver a Seto aun con la misma mirada gelida de su hermano, haciendolo dudar del precepto que habia hecho hace unos segundos..

"Set,estas bien?" el pequeño de ojos grisaceos lo vio con preocupacion. La persona que estaba al frente suyo no era el Set Wheeler de siempre,su expresión y su mirada eran de otra persona mucho mas fría y analitica,y no divertida ni despreocupada como la que tenia el chico antes de la pelea.

" si ,estoy bien Mokuba" el joven Kaiba le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano menor; A veces no podia evitarlo, pero ver a su hermano menor hacia que todo lo demas fuera innecesario, y que los esfuerzos por hacerlo feliz de cualquier manera,eran mas que necesarios, no importa si moría en el intento (como sucedió en el Duelist Kingdom) o si tenia que matarse trabajando para que Mokuba tuviera una vida plena y sin problemas,solo importaba la felicidad de el pequeño de ojos grises..

Y su felicidad era el bienestar del CEO.

" uhm.. no pareces muy bien en realidad,viejo" replicóTristán,apoyandose un poco en el banco mas cercano.

"que este bien o no ,no es de tu incumbencia" respondio friamente el joven castaño,mientras veia con impaciencia hacia los dos tortolos empalagosos que eran Yugi y Yami,que hace tan solo un minuto estaban abrazados como si hubieran sido pegados con goma super resistente..

" que te pasa Set?" preguntó Yugi con algo de rubor en sus mejillas al ver que su amigo habia estado viendo la escena amorosa que Yami habia decidido hacer en mitad de la conversación. Con un poco mas de dignidad añadio " seguro que no te duele nada? El golpe que te dio Kaiba fue uno muy fuerte.."

" pues si..a veces mi hermano es demasiado agresivo..pero él es así.." Murmuró Mokuba con algo de inconformidad ya que estaba en un dilema: O apoyar a su hermano mayor o a uno de sus mejores amigos…

"estoy bien…solo quisiera saber algunas cosas" dijo con impaciencia al escuchar tantas preguntas estupidas sobre su estado de salud.

" que quieres saber?" preguntó Yami ,que se habia mantenido a raya de la conversación sin comentar nada.

" lo que se supone que deberia de saber,cosas esenciales,como quien soy,por que estoy aquí perdiendo _mi tiempo.._ Y por que rayos Serenity dijo que ustedes dos" vio de reojo a Yugi y Yami " son _primos, _cuando obviamente mas parecen enamorados que parientes.." 

El ojiazul paró un momento para admirar el poder de sus palabras;Evidentemente causó un gran impacto en todos, Tristán dejo de estar sentado en el banco y se levanto sobresaltado viéndolo con ojos sorprendidos, Mokuba solo pudo murmurar un pequeño " Set cálmate..".

Pero los dos ultimos no se inmutaron en nada, Yugi seguia viendolo con la misma expresion inocente propia de el,pero entremezclada con algo de diversion; Mientras que su contraparte  tenia una expresión mas divertida pero con un ligero tinte de comprensión.

" Simple, ella te dijo eso por que _tú _le dijiste eso.." Dijo de pronto Yami, muy calmadamente " sin que mas lo recuerde tu decidiste que ella no supiera nada sobre _nosotros_  por que era muy _pequeña e inocente _para saberlo.."

/.._PEQUEÑA!? _/ El ojiazul rió sarcasticamente en sus adentros / si ella es _pequeña e inocente_ entonces Mokuba es estupido y despistado... /

" Entonces yo ya sabía de ustedes dos,no?" Preguntó analiticamente a los dos.

Ambos chicos movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"De hecho fuiste el primero en saberlo.." Dijo sin mucha importancia,Yugi;Mientras veia con nerviosismo hacia el arbol mas cercano,evitando la mirada de Tristan y Mokuba.

"Eso es cierto?.." Replicó con algo de fiereza el CEO,viendo a ambos muchachos a los ojos.

" Sí, despues lo supieron Ryou y el Roba tumbas y los demas.." Explico pacientemente Yami.

Tristan se levanto del asiento y dijo sin mucha importancia " aha.. Por eso es que Serenity no sabe nada,no se lo hemos dicho con las _palabras_ exactas.."

"Eso y por que nos amenazaste " dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

Los tres muchachos empezaron a reir como locos,al recordar a Set con su cara de mounstruo sediento de sangre, mientras gritaba que si le decian algo a Serenity,iban a pagarlo con SU sangre ( cosa que tambien dijo a los dos albinos locos,que estaban más que dispuestos a gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor incondicional).

Mientras se sacaba  una lagrimilla en el ojo,Yugi dijo" buee..jejeje,tambien Bakura y Ryou son..pues.."

"_Pareja?.._"  Seto le respondio sin mucho importancia de los hechos.

Yugi asintio con fuerza,mientras que en el fondo aun seguian riendose Yami y Tristan,que trataban de no caerse de la risa.

"y tu  tambien lo sabes no Mokuba?" le pregunto el CEO a su hermano menor, bueno al menos NO es su hermano menor en este sueño,pero la costumbre es mayor …

"que? _yo?"_ el chico de cabellos negros solo miro hacia el cielo como si tuviera algo interesante hoy " pues sí…_y no.."_

Yami se incorporo un poco de la carcajada que se habia dado por 5 minutos,y se dirigio hacia Seto diciendo "Mokuba tambien lo sabe,lo que pasa es que le gusta confundir a todos para que crean que el no sabe nada.."

"qué!? Es un buen hobby despistar a todos.." dijo el aludido,aun contemplando el firmamento" ademas que a mi hermano le daría un BUEN susto saber que estoy con tales degenerados.."

un "OYE" de parte de los tres restantes hizo que Mokuba se alejara de ellos,cruzando los dedos a modo de cruz diciendo " ALEJENSE DE MI!! ALEJENSEE!!!"

/… jejeje…/ el CEO estaba a punto de explotar de la risa,la imagen de un chico de 13 años poniendo una cruz a un trio de 15 años, y gritando que se alejen de él por que son unos degenerados, era muy MUY graciosa ;y aunque internamente desearia no reirse, por que su hermano menor esta sabiendo cosas que francamente no deseaba que las supiera ( aunque fueran en un sueño) el ojiazul no podia controlar ya sus emociones,ya que estaba riendo junto con los demas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

despues del suceso de la risa espontanea, el quinteto de muchachos se dirigieron a varias casas, primero a la de los albinos ( que estaban _ocupados_ según ellos; Igualmente tuvieron que tapar los oídos de Mokuba para que no escuchara los ruidos sugerentes provenientes de la puerta) despues a la de Tea ( cuya voz facilmente podia imitar a la de una niña de 5 años, solo que con tono mas empalagoso).

durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando para hacer recuperar la memoria al joven castaño,mientras revivian recuerdos antiguos; aunque el joven Kaiba estaba mas que aburrido,pudo recoger mucha informacion sobre si mismo ( bueno sobre la persona que se supone que es en su ilusión) como ser, pudo saber que odiaba las verduras ( cosa que no es verdad) que su hobby era jugar duelo de mounstruos,que su cumpleaños era el mismo que en la realidad y que desgraciadamente esta con esas personas por razones muy simples…

por que eran sus amigos… 

que ironia de la vida…

despues de toda la informacion innecesaria sobre si mismo,decidieron decirle algo sobre su propia vida,pero no pudieron terminar al ver que la hora habia pasado mas de la cuenta, cosa que hizo feliz al CEO, ya que significaba que ya iba a acabar el sueño.

Con algo de calma se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde vivia él. El quinteto se separó cuando llegaron a la acera del parque,Yugi y Yami se fueron del mismo lado y acompañaron a Tristan que vivia cerca de ahí y Mokuba estaba a punto de despedirse de él cuando algo lo paró..

Volteandose hacia donde estaba Seto, lo miró con una expresión diferente en su rostro,con los ojos grises nublados y sin brillo,pareciendose mucho a un cielo tormentoso; murmuró… 

" Hola Kaiba… creo que te fue muy bien en tu primer día,no?" su voz habia cambiado completamente,ya no era la voz ronca y púbera de el pequeño de cabellos azabaches,sino era mas profunda y muy calmada como un murmullo de un río…

/.Pero..pero.. ¿Quién rayos es él?!?/ el ojiazul solo pudo verlo con los ojos abiertos,pero de ahí recobro la compostura  y le respondió " quien eres tú?"

Mokuba ( o la persona que estaba en Mokuba) se volteo y camino al lado de Seto,como si revisara si algo faltaba o sobraba en él. Viendo directamente al CEO le respondío " tu ya sabes quien soy… ya lo pensaste y estas en lo correcto.. Jejeje! Podría decirse que volví para verte.."

/ QUE?! es ese maldito tipo del otro sueño!!! Rayos definitivamente NUNCA más café en toda mi vida../ pensó con enojo el ojiazul.

"opino lo mismo,chico.. creeme YO sé de eso.." le respondío con acidez el tipo.

"que haces en el cuerpo de mi hermano?" le preguntó friamente y con enojo.

" que yo?" preguntó con inocencia, pero al ver al joven con cara de matarlo contestó " Mokuba aceptó, asi que no le estoy haciendo daño si eso quieres saber, tan solo estoy tomando prestado un momento su cuerpo… es muy dificil tomar forma humana asi como así"

" Entonces que esperas.. Necesito despertar ya de esto.. Tengo una empresa que manejar y una vida por delante" dijo impacientemente mientras golpeaba el piso con la punta de su zapato.

" No tan rapido,Seto.. Lo que te dije antes sigue en pie sabes?" El espiritu se sentó en la acera y prosiguió " el Jefe no esta feliz con tu comportamiento, y la mejor forma de hacerlo cambiar es esta.."

"A que te refieres con.._Esta?_, Mantenerme durmiendo hasta el fin de los días? O tan solo volverme loco?" respondío con sorna mientras veia al espiritu con frialdad.

El niño sonrio maliciosamente, algo para nada común en el verdadero Mokuba " quien te dijo que esto era un sueño?" El espiritu sonrio aun más maquiavelicamente "esto es _todo menos un sueño.._"

" No te pongas a filosofar sobre la realidad quieres?.. Tengo trabajo que hacer" entornando los ojos vio al espiritu que seguia viendolo como si fuera algo nuevo e innovador  " ademas que Mokuba debe de estar preocupado.."

"No te preocupes por eso,yo ya me encargue de eso hace tiempo.. ¿Tu crees que iba a mover a alguien a otra dimension sin tener que preveer nada?" La figura volteo la mirada a los lados y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el viento dejo de soplar y las hojas que estaban a punto de aterrizar en el asfalto, pararon repentinamente en medio del aire….

El  muchacho volteo por todos los lados su mirada al no escuchar los graznidos de varias aves ni el murmullo de los autos, con algo mas de miedo gritó al espiritu" PERO QUE RAYOS!?!??! ¿CÓMO HICISTES ESO?!?!" abrio los ojos pasmadamente al ver que tambien las aves del cielo pararon repentinamente.

" Tengo potestad sobre el tiempo cuando lo necesito,pero solo es un rato..pero no lo estoy haciendo por deporte eh? Esto JAMAS debe de ser escuchado por personas ajenas a nuestro trabajo entendido?" el espiritu lo vio con determinacion esperando a que respondiera..

el CEO se habia dado cuenta que de esta situacion no salia,aunque suplicara por salir..

Con una voz entre enojada y malhumorada espató un "si" seco.

"Bien… ahora empezare a decir todo lo que debes saber.." El espiritu habló con calma " primero lo primero,ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO IDIOTA! " Gritó de repente al CEO,poniendose de puntillas ya que el cuerpo en el que estaba,era tan pequeño que veia al joven como una torre "se entendio eso no?"

El joven abrio sus ojos azules con sorpresa, nunca habia visto gritar a Mokuba, ( bueno en realidad el _no era Mokuba_ pero el cuerpo es el mismo) y el cambio repentino de su temperamento lo hacia dudar de su sanidad..

/ Creo que me pusieron a cargo de un idiota como _angel../_

" Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO SOY ANGEL!!! SOY UN REGULADOR!! Y ni creas que no escuche eso.." El espiritu siguio en puntillas por un rato mas, cansandose de estar en la misma posición camino lentamente al lado del joven Kaiba " no soy tu angel de la guarda,esas cosas no son para mí.."

"Entonces que rayos eres? Un espiritu que gusta de arruinar la vida de la gente.." respondio acidamente al espíritu.

" No..Como te lo dije antes, soy un regulador, soy algo que esta ahí para mejorar a los mortales estupidos como _tu _y evitar que su temperamento haga acciones indebidas.." Paró un momento y siguió" como tu eres el responsable, podria decirse, de ciertos traumas; El Jefe alla arriba decidio que se te modificara eso de la manera más directa.."

" O sea?"

"Y te haces llamar a ti mismo, genio; pues de ESTA manera.. aprenderas a vivir como la persona que más odias…y que mejor dimension que esta…" dijo mientras veia el alrededor con serenidad.

" Es_ imposible_.. No me puedes sacar de _mi _vida" obstinadamente el CEO le espató con odio en su voz.

" No hay nada imposible para el Jefe lo sabias?,aprenderas el valor de las personas y sus sentimientos,Seto Kaiba y nada de lo que tu hagas cambiara eso…" le contesto en un tono frio e insensible.

"Uhm.."  /… Yo no necesito de lecciones pateticas de parte de un espiritu…/ Pensó con enojo.

El espiritu hizo caso omiso al pensamiento del muchacho y siguio "dejame decirte dos cosas sobre esta dimension: uno, no podras modificar nada, no quiero que estes sembrando la discordia entre los amigos de tu contraparte…"

"MOMENTO! Dijiste _contraparte? … _Significa que yo estoy reemplazando a alguien…" el joven interrumpio al ente que estaba en su hermano menor; Si tenia un contraparte aquí.. Entonces /..¿Cómo demonios hize para estar aquí sin _matar o desaparecer _a mí otro yo? …/ abrio los ojos al sentir que la comprension le golpeaba la cara como un ladrillo.. /Significa que../

"Sí, te mereces una galleta por eso… la persona que aquí es llamada Set Wheeler esta ahora en tu dimension,durmiendo y se despertara dentro de…" levanto la muñeca para ver un reloj y prosiguio"...uhmm.. cinco segundos y contando.." le respondio con una sonrisa burlona.

" y el que hizo para estar en mi lugar? Decidio matar a alguien o solo se comportó como el quería?" dijo mordazmente al espiritu.

El espiritu solo le sonrio aun mas calmadamente y dijo " no, de hecho es el más calmado de todas las dimensiones,solo que no podia dejarlo aquí,como tu muy bien lo pensaste, él hubiera muerto y uno que muere hace que todos mueran…" paró un momento para ver el reloj y prosiguio " ademas que hubiera quedado un hueco vacio entre las dimensiones, y hubiera pasado otro Triangulo de las Bermudas"

Triangulo de las Bermudas? He ahí otro punto de que discutir en las reuniones…

"bien, que se supone que me ibas a decir entonces?" Señaló el ojiazul con el mismo tono desinteresado que tuvo desde el principio de la conversación / apurate que ya me estoy aburriendo aquí /.

" el segundo punto: no podras por nada del mundo y del universo,mencionar algo sobre esto, ni a tu hermano y si es posible ni a tu sombra,eso es lo más importante.."el ente abrio los ojos reafirmando ese punto…

"Un momento.. ¿Cómo que lo MÁS importante? Quiero saber como es que estara mi vida ahí, que pasara con Mokuba, con mi empresa, y si me quedare aquí para siempre... En el pellejo del cachorro" paró unos segundos para recobrar la compostura" ademas quisiera saber por cuanto tiempo estare aquí." Entorno los ojos al ver al ente con el cuerpo de Mokuba, todavia con los raros ojos nublados. Contemplarlos le infundaba miedo, ya que horriblemente le recordaban a la muerte, carentes de vida y de sentimiento…

el ente paro unos segundos y luego calmadamente le respondió" bien.. primero no te preocupes por tu vida,él sabrá que hacer, a Mokuba no le pasara nada , y en cuanto a tu empresa, es como a ti te pasa,sabes mucho sobre la vida de tu contraparte,no te has preguntado como es que no te volviste loco al escuchar que Yugi y Yami eran.. tu sabes qué?" paró de repente al escuchar lo que dijo y murmuro " rayos, 10 años de estar en este negocio y ya me vuelvo puritano como un neófito.."

" podrias responder mi pregunta, antes de ponerte a filosofar sobre nimiedades?" escueto friamente al espiritu morador en el cuerpo de su hermano.

" Vaya vaya, impacientes no?" sonrio aun más maquiavelicamente y siguio " como te iba explicando, él tambien sabe algunas cosas tuyas y en los primeros días actuara casi igual como tú, salvo algunos momentos en los cuales este con su comportamiento normal.. Debo de imaginarme que te pasa lo mismo no?" Paró para escuchar algun sonido aprobatorio de parte del CEO, al escuchar silencio prosiguio " y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, no te quedaras aquí para siempre, nadie sobrevive dos semanas sin haber cambiado algo,y el pacto es así; Tú cambias tu actitud y te dejamos libre.. Contento ahora?" cruzando los brazos espero pacientemente a que el obstinado muchacho respondiera…

" Necesito saber algo más,como ser este…_muchacho? _Es como si hubiera sido yo en el lugar del cachorro, no?" El ojiazul miro fijamente a los aun plúmbeos y nublosos ojos de Mokuba; un escalofrio se bajo por toda su columna al pensar sobre ese tipo de mirada muerta en su hermano menor..

" Vaya, que amor al prójimo demuestras,eh?" Sonriendo con diversion siguio" para ser más exactos, sí.. Es exactamente el mismo patrón de vida de Joseph Wheeler, salvo algunas modificaciones gracias al _hermoso temperamento _propio de él y de _ti _" dijo con sarcasmo al ver al ojiazul.

" Por qué el padre de Wheeler…" paró al reconsiderar su pregunta " o mas bien mi ahora nuevo _padre, _no se encontraba en la mañana? Es algún patrón de comportamiento canino el de perderse en la noche o solo es caracteristico de Wheeler?" dijo en un tono sarcastico y con una mueca prepotente.

Arqueando una ceja, el ente le contestó" eso mi pequeño amigo ególatra, lo tendras que averiguar despues, no es deber mío el de decirte eso…ademas que eso se descubrira lentamente" deteniendose un momento y poniendo una mano en su mentón prosiguio"aclarame de una duda,por que estas tan calmado? He visto a personas desmoronarse,berrinchear,jurar que era imposible y hasta golpear al poste mas cercano al saber lo que te dije".

" Se llama autocontrol,espiritu,es lo unico que reacciona rapido en los momentos de descontrol" le contesto calmadamente el joven Kaiba.

" Vaya,al menos me hubieras puesto un sobrenombre mas original…" revisando otra vez el reloj dijo " bien es mejor que me vaya ahora,no quiero tener a un Seto completamente desquiciado e hiperactivo corriendo por ahí,gritando  _TENGO UNA LAPTOP!_ La ultima vez fue algo desagradable…nos volveremos a ver Seto Kaiba, o más bien deberia de decir Seto _Wheeler?"_ Sonriendo el ente estaba dispuesto a irse pero fue detenido por la mano fuerte y determinada del susodicho.

" Quisiera saber cuando volveras a venir, ¿Cómo sabras que estare haciendo lo correcto?,Sabes bien que soy algo _nuevo_ en esto de la _bondad_ y la _compasion_ …" El castaño le decia con algo de ironia en su voz.

El ente se volteo enteramente y vio de nuevo directamente a los orbes azul cobalto del muchacho,con un tono de voz mas escueto le respondió" Yo solo vendré cuando sea necesario, y sí sabre cuando estes haciendo lo incorrecto, y si lo haces,te mandaré a la dimensión donde eres un asesino a sueldo; y creeme ahí no hay un Mokuba para consolarte.." Caminando serenamente hacia el frente de la calle murmuró" ya que _tú_ fuiste el culpable de que no siguiera ahí…" cruzando la calle completamente se despidio de un Seto Kaiba que mantenia su rostro en completa perplejidad.

El ente desaparecio a lo lejos y el sonido volvio al lugar donde estaba el ojiazul, las acciones antes paradas a mitad del proceso retomaron su rumbo y el sonido de los autos volvieron a llenar el vacío que había hacia unos segundos; pero Seto seguía viendo perplejo el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el espiritu en el cuerpo de Mokuba,diciendole que en dimensiones diferentes el había _matado_  a su propio hermano…

Y el hecho de ver a Mokuba con esos ojos muertos no ayudaba a la imagen…

Y lo peor de todo es que no podia atribuirselo a un mundo onírico,era _real…_

Ademas que le habia mentido al ente,en realidad estaba mas que asustado, estaba _aterrado _y enojado de paso,por estar aquí ; Solo que muchos años de practica para ocultar cualquier sentimiento eran mas que utiles para que nadie supiera nada de lo que pasaba dentro de tu cabeza, cosa muy util cuando no quieres que alguien este husmeando sobre tu vida..

Pero las ultimas palabras del espiritu le hicieron salir de su estado catatonico al que habia entrado al escuchar casi toda la conversación. El CEO estaba mas que seguro que jamas soñaria que su hermano fuera muerto por él, ni sus peores pesadillas serían así…

O tal vez el Gasparín queria evitarle un futuro tan _cruel?._

_/No!..NO!../_ el muchacho movio su cabeza de lado a lado,tratando de sacarse el pensamiento de su mente / el no estaba prediciendo mi futuro../ Obstinadamente se dijo a si mismo,mientras se apoyaba en la pared mas cercana,con la vista fija en la acera. El joven estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de alguien más..

"Uhm.. Parece que el gato mojado dejó de estar amnésico, no?" Una voz con acento rico y con tono bastante parecido al de un tenor, comentó sarcasticamente.

Omitiendo el comentario de gato mojado el CEO pensó/ …Pero mira quien esta aquí.. Si es el perro afortunado del día... / Alzando la vista pudo ver de donde provenia la voz,sin duda alguna era el cachorro,solo que mas cambiado; En vez de tener la siempre ropa casual y de poco costo,ahora tenía una gabardina azul marino de aspecto costoso con broches metalicos a lo largo de la prenda,un sweater de cuello alto negro con un broche obviamente de cuero,adornando el cuello del sweater,un pantalón de cuero negro lustroso y varios broches alrededor de ambos brazos.

Habia que admitirlo,cuando queria (y podía) el perro si que hacía que las vestimentas,combinen muy bien en él...

Eso igualmente no lo subía de su posicion de canino…

Arqueando una ceja el _antes CEO ahora persona normal_, respondio en su conocido tono de voz,frío y analitico.. "¿Te importa mi estado de salud? No sabia que eras tan _caritativo.."_sarcasticamente le contestó al rubio.

El otro tan solo le sonrio de manera prepotente y engreida,mientras lo veia friamente a los ojos,Seto pudo notar que ya no habia esa amabilidad innata en el muchacho,ya no eran de ese color que inspiraba amabilidad y alegria,que habian sido reemplazados por un color café llano e insípido y de aspecto inhumano…

/…asi que asi me veo yo…/ el ojiazul pensó con algo de ironía, si que era molesto ese gesto de prepotencia; él ya sabia cuan molesta era esa mueca, solo que era la unica forma para obtener sumision de parte de la gente…

mostrandoles que eres mejor que ellos, y que puedes destruir facilmente todo lo que ellos crearon,solo con un movimiento de tu mano…

y ese gesto Wheeler lo copió( y hasta lo mejoró) al máximo…

" No me vas a contestar.._Kaiba?_" Al muchacho castaño le costó decir su propio apellido a otra persona,la costumbre se habia arraigado demasiado en él; y ademas que el hecho de llamar a Wheeler por su propio apellido,le daba el horrible sentimiento de que era algo relacionado a él…

Un pensamiento espantoso le pasó la mente,sonaba como si Wheeler fuera su _esposa…._

/…Gracias a dios que eso es _imposible!../_penso con alivio el muchacho ojiazul /…El cachorro no es mujer.. y si lo fuera de seguro que sería una muy desagradable…/

con ese pensamiento aun lurcando en su mente,esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera..

" Para que habria yo de contestarte? Tratar de razonar con los animales es algo tonto, no _Wheeler_? Especialmente con los debiles que no resisten dos golpes en la cabeza…" cruzandose de brazos, el rubio se apoyo en el poste de iluminación " como todo un gatito _indefenso_..."

/...GATITO... INDEFENSO?!!?!?/ penso con enojo y con rabia subiendose por su columna /…esta vengándose.. Ya vera lo que le pasa a los canes desobedientes../

Una sonrisa sarcastica y casi maquiavelica cruzó las facciones del castaño…

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-···········

**N/a:** DIOS!! NO MATEN NO MATEN!!!! ^^U es qu ahí era buena idea pararlo!!! XD si quieren saber de cómo se me ocurrio lo de gatito, pues es TODA LA CULPA DE RAD!!! TU CHICA ME TRAUMASTE CON LO DE NEKO!!! Y que mejor forma de humillar a alguien tan engreido como Setito no? XD jejjee!!! Bueno!!! Sorry por la demora! Pero es qu estas gentes aquí en mi casa! NO PAGARON EL TELEFONSKI!!!  Asi qu internet esta limitado a solo ir a cafes ( con su conexión tan lenta como la evolucion del chimpance) y subir el fic sera TOOODAAA una odisea!!!! Bueno! Al menos ya podre estar medio descansada esta semana ^^ ya no hay TANTOS examenes y pues XD TOY HAPPY!! 

^^U creo qu la coca cola hace qu me ponga medio descriptiva con la ropa!!! @___@ ES QU ME ENCANTA DESCRIBIR LA ROPAAAAAAA!!!!! Uhhg!!! Habra genes de modista en mi family? X qu tb a mi ma le encanta hacer esoooo!!

Ahh sí! Cómo he visto qu ffnet no PONE LOS URL! Pues aquí les doy de nuevo la diré, solo pongan copy y paste al siguiente texto,y pónganlo al lado de www oki?

me encima por no tener internet, ^__________^ ADEMAS QU LE DI COMO 12 VIAGRAS EN SU CAFEE!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD asi qu ya se imaginaran no? *se escuchan jadeos y gemidos desde el baño* ¬¬ sigue ahí desde la otra semana ….

 Bueh!! SEE Y'ALL!

Y MANDEN REVIEW SI QUIEREN VER MAS DE ESTO!!QUE ESTE DEPORTE NECESITA INSPIRAZZIONE!!!! ( o.O otra vez la cosa nostraaaaaa!!!)¨¨ XD sea como sea REVIEW DAMMIT!!


	4. Capitulo 4

****

Seto Wheeler 

**Autora:** Caila_C (NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! Ya se qu tarde como 3 siglos)

**N/a:** ok, ok primero lo primero, NO ME MATEEN! Ya sé, ya sé, tarde  MUCHISIIIIIIIIMO tiempo en hacer este capi, pero ufa! Me entro 2 VIRUS HORRIPILANTES! (y no eran gracias al Internet sino qu el mismísimo sistema operativo estaba con el virus)y bue! Estuve batallando con los virus durante 4 semanas (y justamente el causante de esto era el buen Office ¬¬) pero ya! ^^ ya mi pobre pancrasia esta libre de virus XD...

XD bueh! Oigan les tengo una proposición, sí quieren yo les hago dos capis cada 3 semanas, pero SOLO cada 3 semanas, pero serán larguitos ( a las personas qu aman por ahí, los fics del tamaño del libro de Harry Potter  pues voten) y la otra es que les haga UN capi cada semana pero cortito y no tan pensado como los demás ( pero igualmente le pondría alma ,vida y corazón a mi pequeña obra morbosa, como así lo denominaron MIS JODIDOS ANGELES ¬¬) ASI QU SEÑORES! O mas bien SEÑORAS! XD (sorry la mayoría gana aquí XD)VOTEN:

a) 2 capis cada 3 semanas del tamaño de mi trabajo sobre la psicología estudiantil de nuestra era( traducción : MUUUY GRANDE!!)

b) o solo 1 capi cada semana pero mas pequeño y probablemente menos trabajado (me conozco a mi misma demasiado, sé qu no será tan bueno como los de la opción "a")

bueh! Dejen sus votos en el review oki?

 Y como regalo por ser tan buenos fic-readers ( y también de perdóneme por el retraso de 2 siglos ^^U) les doy  LA PROMOCION 2X1!!!!!!! ^o^ * Ángeles así: O_o*  significa qu hoy les doy dos capis en un solo día XD

Ahh!!! Casi me olvido, al principio, este capitulo esta un poco confuso, pero no desesperen! Que la respuesta esta muy fácil.... bueh pa mi esta fácil ^^U

 OK AHORA A LOS REVIEWS!!

**FEELING TIME!!! ( me sorprende qu le siga poniendo ese nombre ¬¬)**

**Radfel****: **MUJER!! NO ME HAGAS TRAUMAR A MI AMIGA!!!! Ella estuvo con los ojos H_H cuando vio la "explicativa" fotito tuya! XD bueh! Aquí ya tenes el fic! Y CON BONUS MAS! ASI QU NO MOLESTES!! JAJAJAJA1 ok ok me calmo, bueh! Ya tengo dos dibus mas ( te los mando después eh?) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MORAL!!! BUAAAH!!! ;_; ME SHENTO TAN HAPPY ^^.

**Denisse****: **seh! Esa es la intencion, pero ya veran como esos se nos ponen chistosos (jajaja!!) gracias por leer el fic Y SORRY POR LA TARDANZA!!

**Youkai**** no Ryuu:** bueh! Pues! Si tb opino eso de qu parecen nicks muy tiernos ( pero si lo dices en tono despectivo es todo lo contrario xD)  el regulador es un OC asi qu no esperen muchas cosas normales en el ( es medio loco el chico ) ya pues yo leo tu fic y tu el mio ( Y DE PASO SEGUI MANDANDO REVIEWS!!)

**Aiko****: **en eso nos parecemos, en la parte impaciente, pero para mi lo mejor es esperar asi se pone mas buena la parte Yaoi  ( yeaaaah1!!) ^^ gracias!! AAAH!! CON TANTO HALAGO ME PONEN ROJA!!!! X_x GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!

**Merle****-chan Kanasuki:  jeje! Pues es un halago qu sea la primera yo! XD MIAAAAAAAAU!! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!! Ayhh!!! Habias puesto dos reviews no? Ja! Gracias por hacerme acuerdo del fic ( es qu los examenes me MATAAAN!!)**

**Arashi**** Engel Hope:  UNA OBRA DE ARTE?!?!?! BUAAAAAAAA!! AHORA SOY FELIZ!!! ;_; sniff!! Xddddddd jajajjaaja!! GRAXIAS POR LOS CHOCOS!!! Los necesitaba!!! xD hey!!! Hablando de eso! Todas tus preguntas seran respondidas en estos dos capis XD**

Jajaja!! VIVA EL YAOI!!!!! Y TODO LO DEMAS!! Qu ahorita se me acaba la hora de internet O_O XD BYEE!!! Y SORRY POR LA TARDANZA!!

**TERRY MAXWELL:** ^_^GRACIAS!!!!!!! *_*  yo pensaba q ponerme a describir como loca es medio tedioso!! Pero si les gusta `pues bem! XD  Jjajaja!! Eso mas coca!!!! WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! VIVA LA COCACOLAAAA!!! Uy ya me estan viendo feo aquí ¬¬ , gracias!!!

**Karen: **las jaladas me las saco de mi ma ( q dice exactamente lo mismo de mi cuarto ^^U) y bueh!! YA ERA HORA DE LA VENGANZA DEL INU!!! JAJAJAJA!! Gracias por leer el fic!!! ^^

**Randa1:** jejjee ^^U sorry!! Pero bueh lo de las dimensiones,ese pequeño detalle de Moku, ya lo vas a ver , no te lo puedo decir! Pòr qu si no no habria chiste alguno no? Lo mismo!!! Es mucho spoiler decirtelo!! ( mira qu soy ironica, me gustan los spoilers pero no me gusta darlos!) bueh! Actualiza doble!!! Jaja! Ya no me vas a matar no? O_o BUEH! GRACHIASSS!!!

Ah!!! Y de paso casi me olvido del **wy**** de la pagina de rad! CHICO! NO ME LA VIOLES A RAD! QU LA FLOJA SOY YO!! JAJAJAA!!!  Y de paso, si quieres dar reviews mandamelo a mi mail  ( qu te lo diga rad! Qu esta cosa no deja el html!!! ¬¬) bueh!! Me shento tan halagada!! AAH!! LA VIDA ES TAN LINDA!! AJAJ1 ^^**

*caila bailando conga con el peluche de harryto XD* OKI!!! AHORA ahh.. no esperen ^^U se me olvido la referencia ( diox otra vez la AMNESIA @_@)

"hablando normalmente"

/_pensamientos/_

_sarcasmo__ o énfasis_

^____________________^ AHORA CHIIII!! A LA HISTORIA TAN LARGA Y ANSIOSAMENTE ESPERADA!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-····················

Ligeros rayos amarillentos se colaban en lo que, antiguamente era la residencia del joven multimillonario Seto Kaiba. En la esquina de la calle adyacente al jardín se encontraba un hombre de facciones ligeras y casi difusas, su forma andrógina estaba explayada en una larga sombra que se alargaba a lo largo de la acera.

Sentado en la punta del farol, contemplaba serenamente la hora para ir hacia la casa del muchacho; mientras se preguntaba por que era los suficientemente  masoquista como para tener que jugar con las dimensiones a las 5:00 AM de la mañana...

Bueno en realidad no tuvo que levantarse para eso, hace tiempo que no dormía. Era un espíritu y no un mortal, como lo había sido en épocas pasadas. Pero igualmente no le agradaban las mañanas...

El lado positivo de esto era que no tenia que enfrentarse con la ira del verdadero dueño de la mansión Kaiba, cuyo temperamento hacia maldecir hasta a un sacerdote y con poder suficiente como para llevar a toda una nación a la quiebra, con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Pero tendría que lidiar con su contraparte mas temperamental, pero mas comprensivo, aunque igualmente de terco.

Empezó a dudar sobre su decisión de escaparse de la conversación con Seto Kaiba, ahora Wheeler; conocía muy bien todas las dimensiones, y sabía la debilidad de cada una, pero era un tormento tener que hablar con estas dos dimensiones, ya que ambas eran igualmente de caóticas..

Bueno, caóticas no era el adjetivo correcto, tal vez _jodidas y tercas como mulas ,y de paso malditamente temperamentales...._

Pero él ya había lidiado con ambas una vez, y puede hacerlo DOS veces.

Eso al menos esperaba...

Con una ligera inspección al cielo pudo ver que la hora ya era la indicada, y que también sentía que el joven se estaba despertando lentamente...

De un salto, desapareció de la punta del farol y transportándose inmediatamente a una esquina de la habitación enorme en la que el muchacho estaba.

Había que admitir que Kaiba se esmeraba en que lo que tuviera, fuera único en su especie. El antiguo dormitorio del joven Kaiba eran monumental, un escritorio de caoba rojiza pulida de facciones inmensas resaltaba al entrar a la habitación, ya que se encontraba al frente de unas ventanas francesas enormes que daban directo a un balcón hermoso que fácilmente pudo haber pasado por uno de Romeo y Julieta; una biblioteca ,también del mismo material del escritorio, se encontraba empotrada en una de las paredes, cada uno de los libros tenia un forro de cuero hermoso y muy cuidado al parecer.

El espíritu muy calmadamente salió de las sombras en las que se encontraba; con un andar calmado, recorrió toda la habitación observando de vez en cuando una de las obras que se encontraban en la habitación, o contemplando la alfombra mullida azul oscura que tapizaba todo el piso del dormitorio, contrastando con el verde botella del tapiz de la pared; de vez en cuando volaba encima de la cama con doseles color vino, que parecía ocupar la mitad de la habitación. Sacaba la cabeza de vez en cuando de la parte de arriba del dosel, para ver si la persona seguía durmiendo, al ver que seguía en las tierras de Morfeo se bajó de su escondite con ligereza, cayendo de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Si el muchacho castaño no le daba la gana de despertarse, entonces _él_ tendría que _despertarlo _a _su_ manera; una sonrisa malévola y sin lugar a dudas, todo menos celestial, le cruzó el rostro.

Con un movimiento brusco y nada agraciado de una de sus manos, hizo que todas las sabanas volaran hasta la lámpara de araña que estaba en el centro del techo, y de paso desordenando parte de los papeles que estaban en el escritorio. Increíblemente el muchacho estaba decidido a dormir durante un par de siglos más; agarrando una de las almohadas se tapó la cara y siguió roncando como todo un bello durmiente, arruinando la cama aun mas de lo que ya estaba y desordenando su cabello hasta el punto de dejarlo semi parado...

Con un pequeño tic en su ojo, el espectro se empezó a desesperar; jamás le gustó esperar y no iba a ser este el suceso que haga sembrar ese don de la paciencia en él. Desgraciadamente las reglas del jefe eran claras, no molestar al humano hasta que por lo menos este en condiciones de razonar y eso incluía no torturarlo psicológicamente o traumatizarlo de por vida.

Pero nadie menciono el asustarlo por unos cuantos segundos, no? 

El espectro, que en estos momentos estaba de nuevo sobrevolando encima de la cama, comenzó a susurrar unas cuantas palabras al viento; haciendo que los susurros aumentaran de volumen cada vez, y para añadir un poco de dramatismo a las voces, empezó a mover la cama como si fuera una mecedora de bebé.

El conjunto de todas esas cosas estaba empezando a dar el efecto deseado, el muchacho castaño empezó a despertar lentamente. Claro estaba que al muchacho no le importaba si escuchaba voces en mitad de su habitación, y que su cama estaba moviéndose a un ritmo monótono y lento, tan solo le importaba seguir durmiendo...

Agarrando una almohada se dispuso a volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

"BUENO BASTA MALDITA SEA! CUANTAS VECES QUIERE QUE TE MUEVA COMO BEBÉ EH?!?! NO SOY TU NIÑERA!" el espíritu había salido de repente de su escondite, haciendo que el muchacho despertara completamente y asustándolo como el demonio.

" QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU!??!?!!" dijo el joven, arrinconándose en uno de los doseles de la cama, y arrojando tres almohadas al suelo.

Con una sonrisa de lado muy maquiavélica, y flotando lentamente hacia el suelo, susurro con malicia  "tan solo un servidor amable del inframundo ..."  los ojos del espectro se encantaron al ver el pánico que reflejaban los ojos del castaño al ver que el espíritu seguía flotando serenamente a 20 centímetros del suelo.

" QUÉ?!" el joven solo pudo musitar eso, ya que inmediatamente después empezó a ver a su alrededor. Indudablemente sus ojos estaban desorbitados al ver el _pequeño _aposento en el que se encontraba....

_oh__, rayos..._

esto si que estaba mal....

Reconoció al instante el escritorio del cuarto y también los decorados, aunque estos parecían haber cambiado; cuando él había caído _accidentalmente _ahí, eran de arte abstracto, pero ahora eran más clásicos, representando batallas medievales o en algunos casos ,sombras irreales.

MIERDA! ESTABA OTRA VEZ EN LA MANSIÓN DEL MALDITO DE KAIBA!

¿Pero?...

 ¿como había llegado ahí en primer lugar?,lo único que recordaba bien era la monumental paliza que ambos se habían dado en tan solo 5 minutos de pelea, y después que caía lentamente al suelo...

todo lo demás era confuso...

"hey..." el espectro estaba aún en la misma posición de hace unos 5 minutos y tenia una mueca de impaciencia  " podrías dejar de pensar como loco y escucharme?".

"no... tengo  que irme" el joven se paró de un salto de la cama, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba con una pijama azul oscuro, que indudablemente le pertenecía a Kaiba " no se quien eres ni que eres pero no digas  a nadie que estuve aquí, bien?"

"QUE?! TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ!" moviendo una de sus manos, la puerta hizo un _clic _ del seguro, haciendo que la escapatoria fuera imposible...

parando de repente y con mas miedo aun, el ojiazul volteo lentamente hacia el espíritu.

" déjame salir AHORA!" claro era que el querer alejarse del cuarto era mas fuerte que el miedo en esos momentos.

"ahh... claro ahora estamos valientes no?" dejando de flotar se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad " no te dejare salir hasta que te explique la situación.."

" NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA! "  el joven dijo tercamente mientras trataba de derrumbar la puerta sin éxito alguno.

"dije que te iba a _EXPLICAR LA SITUACIÓN!"_ otra vez el tic amenazaba con salir del ojo del espectro " ahora podrías dejar de embestir esa puerta?"

"NO!" jadeando con desesperación, empezó a abalanzarse de nuevo hacia la puerta mártir  "debo.. de... SALIR.. de..ESTE ..maldito lugar!!" 

Por que?! POR QUEE?!?! El no había hecho nada malo!!! Bueno... al menos no en su vida inmortal.. PERO IGUAL, POR QUE TENIA QUE TENER A UN PAR DE TERCOS COMO TRABAJO!?!?!?!?!

Los últimos vestigios de su paciencia se habían ido hace unos instantes

"ARGH!!!! ven aquí!" bramó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza invisible arrastraba hacia la cama, al chico castaño como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"WAHHH! OYE!!! QUE MIE..." 

"modera tu boca, chico" tapando la boca al muchacho, el espíritu prosiguió " ya que finalmente tengo tu _muy apreciada atención... _puedo también confiar que tendré tu estimado silencio o tendré que amenazarte para conseguirlo?"

el joven asintió  con una mirada de intenso odio al espectro, el espíritu tan solo sonrió como gato satisfecho. Soltando al ojiazul empezó a hablar..

" primero lo primero, no te desesperes, Kaiba no esta aquí.." paró un momento para ver el suspiro de alivio que dio el castaño " pero ahora _tú_ ,mi querido y temperamental amigo, eres ahora _Kaiba__.."_

"QUE?!?!" bramó con fuerza el ojiazul.

(N/a: no se desesperen si no le entienden nada.. ^^ ya verán en su segunda parte ahí abajo XD)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+·······

El cielo estaba reflejando lentamente la noche azul cobalto, mientras que los autos empezaban a regresar a sus respectivas casas,iluminando todo cuando pasaban como un bolido al lado de la acera del edificio gris; los faroles de la calle ya estaban prendidos con su luz melancolica y monotona.

Las unicas personas que seguian ahí,eran dos muchachos que seguian discutiendo fogosamente desde hace 30 minutos, incrementando cada vez mas la gravedad de los insultos y mandandose de vez en cuando algun gesto agresivo.

"por favor _Wheeler_,osas creerte mas que YO?" el rubio decia eso con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de pedanteria pura dirigida hacia el castaño, que lo estaba viendo con aburrimiento.

/ uhm.../ el ojiazul arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso, era exactamente lo mismo que le habia dicho al cachorro ayer; lo que podria ser otra nueva forma de apelar a su conciencia,ya que le estaba empezando a enojar la pedanteria y arrogancia del rubio.

Y como toda buen ironia, justamente era lo que él decia para bajar la moral a todos,asi que esto era como un castigo divino...

Claro  que a él jamas le hizo daño eso,ya habia escuchado mucho de eso de parte de Gozaburo cuando era menor. 

" eso es lo maximo que puedes,_Kaiba__?..._pense que eras más inteligente,pero veo que eres como un perro,ladra y ladra pero no muerde" con una sonrisa sardonica y fria,Seto respondio con acidez en su voz.

obviamente aquí el rubio no entendia el doble sentido de las palabras,pero para el antiguo CEO tenian un sentido muy claro e incisivo,ademas de ser un alivio a su mente poder bajar la moral del egolatra rubio.

El muchacho rubio caminó serenamente hacia donde estaba Seto, y con una sonrisa fria y escueta le respondio de la manera mas calmada del mundo...

" si yo fuera tú, _Wheeler_, me daría cuenta que la prenda que estas usando en estos precisos momentos, _me pertenece;_ y por ende al estar con algo de mi propiedad,podria decirse que te estas sometiendo a _mí voluntad,como_ toda una _pequeña mascota_..." recogiendo el maletín del suelo se alejo lentamente mientras lo veia como si fuera escoria de lo peor.

En esos escasos segundos ,en los que el castaño se habia shockeado gracias al comentario de la gabardina que llevaba, el muchacho rubio habia dejado el lugar de manera triunfante...

/...juro por lo mas sagrado de este mundo que ese estupido gasparin me las pagara el hecho de no haberme dicho que esto.../ no pudiendo siquiera acabar la oracion,gracias a la rabia que sentía hacia el maldito can desobediente. 

No era por que lo habia hecho sentir mal, no.. 

Era en el orgullo lo que le dolia, y el muchacho ojiazul tenia mas orgullo que casi toda la poblacion de Japón,China y Europa.

Y cuando uno daña el orgullo de Seto Kaiba,puede considerarse muerto o perseguido de por vida, como le sucede a Yami, por haberlo vencido de manera humillante. Asi que el cachorro podria considerarse muerto...

Cruzandose de brazos, el muchacho siguio caminando hacia donde era su casa por ahora, lentamente subia las escaleras ya que no queria perder el tiempo esperando a que el ascensor bajase. Con un andar algo fastidioso y pesado,se encamino casi sin rumbo alguno,ya que desgraciadamente no habia podido ver el numero del apartamento...

Ahora si estaba en una encrucijada,no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para tener que buscar en cada apartamento el apellido,era un edificio de  3 pisos! Y de seguro que vivian ahí mas de 100 familias,sin contar con las personas que viven solas...

Como si su mente supiera exactamente a donde ir,se paro al frente de la puerta 15 B.

/ al menos algo le debo de agradecer al estupido fantasma...no me dejo sin poco conocimiento de este..asqueroso mundo./ buscando instintivamente en su bolsillo las llaves, empezo a ver a su alrededor por primera vez en todo el día. La construccion en sí del edificio era de clase media u obrera,ya que no tenia tantos lujos y las paredes en algunos lugares estaban humedecidas y corroidas por el óxido.

El edificio se separaba en dos al llegar a una parte del corredor,lo que hacia que la numeracion tambien sea separada,lo que era una suerte el hecho de que no haya subido al otro lado, en el que seguramente se hubiera perdido. Aunque Seto jamas se haya perdido en un lugar conocido,esto era nuevo para él, nunca antes habia visto la perrera del cachorro.

Y eso era una suerte para el rubio,ya que si lo hubiera sabido el ojiazul,de seguro que se lo hubiera puesto como parte del menú de insultos degradrantes aludidos a su condicion.

Al sacar la mano de su bolsillo,encontro con un llavero en forma de calcetín; arqueando una ceja el ojiazul se dio una nota mental de cambiar eso,ya que no era exactamente algo dignificante. Abriendo la puerta,instintivamente saludo a Serenity, que estaba viendo la television.

" SET! DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS!??!?!?" se volteo al ver a su hermano caminar hacia las escaleras.Como si una cadena se le hubiera envuelto en su pie,el chico paro repentinamente.

/ ahora ya se por que escaparon al verla así../ sin lugar a dudas,la chica Wheeler era como un gatito lindo cuando estaba tranquila,pero cuando algo pasaba,se ponía como un mounstruo sediento de sangre humana...

" respóndeme..." dijo malhumoradamente la pelirroja.

" con _Yugi_y los demás.." al castaño le costo decir el nombre del muchacho de ojos violetas, sin pensar en  _debo  GANARLE!_ O en un pitufo con el cabello tintado como una polera Hippie y en forma de estrella.

" al menos me hubieras llamado, hermano!" la chica bruscamente cambio de su expresion de asesina serial a el siempre popular look de niña inocente con una paleta enorme, que generalmente tenía.

" lo siento, no pude hacerlo.." el ojiazul mentalmente se golpeó, ya que era algo tan_...inpropio _de él , pero al menos eso le salvo de la ira de su, _AHORA_ hermana menor...

con una sonrisa la chica le dijo " esta bien, pero en otra no te tardes tanto..." la chica volvio a ver television " si quieres hay comida en el refrigerador"

comida?...

su estomago exclamo en protesta por el ayuno obligado al que estaba siendo sometido; en realidad habia comido algo, bueno tres sodas no eran exactamente _comida,_ pensandolo bien si que tenia hambre, más de lo normal....

asi que ahí iba otra tendencia canina del rubio, comer como si la comida fuera escasa y despareciese para siempre , en pocas palabras una hambre de perro...

riendose internamente del parecido extraordinario de rubio con un Golden Retriever, empezo a comer lo que sacó del refrigerador,un sandwich de jamón y queso ( cosa que no era lo que mas le agradaba ,pero el hambre le estaba royendo las entrañas).

Mientras comía con tranquilidad,un lujo que raras veces se daba cuando estaba en KaibaCorp, observaba mas detenidamente el ambiente en el que se encontraba ahora,ya que en la mañana le había dado poca importancia a todo. El ambiente de la cocina era algo penumbroso,gracias a la luz direccionada de un farol que estaba en mitad de la habitación, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre pero con entorno de familia; en sí la cocina era como 5000 veces mas pequeña que la que estaba en su casa, pero no la privilegiaba de tener las comodidades terrenales, un microondas,un refrigerador mediano y una cocina engalaban parte de las paredes,siendo unidas por un mesón blanco,que tenia estantes blancos con puertas en la parte de abajo y empotrados en la parte de arriba.

Un ambiente normal y común para cualquier persona de clase media,pero para el CEO era un ambiente demasiado _simple_, la costumbre de los años de estar en lugares en los cuales podría entrar toda una casa de dos pisos,se le arraigo demasiado en él.

Un pequeño _clink_metalico se escuchó en la habitacion,sobresaltado por el ruido el ojiazul buscó con la vista la proveniencia del sonido...

Como si la vida le estuviera respondiendo,una lata vacía de cerveza rodó hasta su pie...

Con extrañeza y duda recogio la lata. Por que habia cerveza en una casa que ,definitivamente, nadie tenia la edad suficiente para beber? Cosa que tambien le extraño ya que al ver el basurero pudo notar que habia muchas mas de esas latas.

Una idea vaga se le cruzó la mente, ¿y si Wheeler era el causante?...

/ No... Wheeler no es tan estúpido y débil.../ sorprendiendose él mismo de su pensamiento, ya que por primera vez en la vida dejo de insultar al pobre rubio. Pero habia que admitir algo, el rubio por mas necio que sea en cuanto a su nivel intelectual, no era lo suficientemente ignorante como para beber en frente de su hermana. 

La realización le golpeó como un ladrillo en la cara, todo coincidia como un rompecabezas macabro, el hecho de que el estupido gasparin se negara a explicarle eso, la incomodidad de Serenity al decir _eso,_ era obvio...

Pero una parte de su mente , la parte analitica , le decia a gritos que era mejor esperar a ver si estaba en lo correcto. El ojiazul no era conocido por juzgar antes de tiempo, aunque su concepto se define en 5 segundos, cuando de personas se trata, era como una especie de don el poder definir las debilidades de una persona en menos tiempo de lo humanamente posible, como hombre de negocios eso era una ventaja enorme para él; pero, ironicamente, casi nunca podia ver las fortalezas de las personas,cosa que no era necesaria para el CEO.

Asi que dejo el asunto en pendiente,ya que no era de su incumbencia; otra tendencia de él de no embrollarse con los líos de terceros, aunque estos sean parientes cercanos o amigos, su pensamiento frio y egoísta no le dejaba ayudar a _nadie_, aunque dependiera de su vida,pero pronto descubriría que si que seria de su incumbencia.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Así....

...Que ahora _él, Seto Wheeler,_ hermano de Serenity Wheeler, miembro casi vitalicio de la banda de maníaticos que tenia como amigos, y casi hermano de sangre con el hombre con el cabello más original de todo _Domino City._

Era un ..._Kaiba__?..._

Eso si que podria llamarse tener buena suerte, incluso la combinacion de su nombre con el apellido de su peor nemesis, le agradaba....

Seto Kaiba 

Ja! Ahora si podria morir en paz. Habian pasado escasos 30 minutos de explicaciones con el maldito fantasma,que parecia a punto de perder el control el minuto 29 de la conversacion.

En sí, todo el sermon de las dimensiones se resumía en esto: habia varias versiones de él mismo en diferentes dimensiones, que afectaban a todos por igual cuando uno de ellos hacia algo (cosa que lo intrigaba, ya que si asi fuera, se suponia que deberia de tener al menos algo del dinero de su contraparte de la dimension en la que se encuentra él ahora) y que gracias al cinismo de la persona de esta dimension ( cuyas facetas ,según el ente, no diferían tanto ya que todos eran unos malditos cinicos de carácter fuerte y egoista y encima frios con las demas personas) ahora se condenó a si misma a estar en el lugar de _él._

 Y que  tenía que ver él en todo este asunto?, muy simple, él era el conejillo de indias que fue removido de su dimension para vivir unas cuantas semanas en el lugar de Seto Kaiba, o como ahora lo denominaba de broma, su _hermano lejano._

Según el espiritu, su _hermanito lejano_, habia sido un _GRAN bastardo_ ( ahora mismo su mente le preguntaba si es que algo ,supuestamente, proveniente del cielo, pueda decir tantas palabrotas en menos de 5 segundos) sea como sea, el hecho era ese, el hombre que era su contraparte era una persona que debio haber sido lo suficientemente malo y cruel como para merecer tal castigo extremo.

Una sonrisa salio de su rostro, el nunca se podria imaginarse siendo TAN cruel como el maldito de Kaiba,erm ...bueno del Kaiba de su mundo. No estaba en su naturaleza el ser cruel y frio como la antartida, era mas calido con la gente, no tan distante; pero no era tan ingenuo, como a veces era Yugi cuando de personas se trata, él era muy cerrado con las personas desconocidas, pero si las conocia ,podria abrirse como un libro semicerrado.

La unica persona que podia abrirlo completamente, era Yugi ( ya que Yami veia todo de una manera un tanto mas analitica y menos humanista, pareciendo algunas veces un automata) ... y ,aunque odiara admitirlo, tambien Kaiba. Solo que el primero solo veia lo bueno y lo malo lo dejaba en segundo plano, siendo todo lo contrario en cuanto al segundo, ya que este solo veia lo negativo del ojiazul,y lo bueno ni siquiera se molestaba en ver eso.

Viendo el reloj de manera lenta y algo somnolienta, pudo revisar que hace tan solo 5 minutos estaba empezando el dia comun y corriente, eran las 6:05 AM  y aun seguia sorprendido por el hecho de que estaba despierto antes que lo normal; lo bueno de esto es que ya no tenia que levantarse de su cama para ir a repartir periodicos...

/ jeje..de hecho podria quedarme a dormir unas buenas horas más/ echandose perezosamente en la cama del tamaño de su antiguo cuarto,que ahora era toooda suya..

/ ahora ya sé por que el maldito ese ama su jodida cama/ agarrando una de las miles de almohadas se dispuso a dormir placidamente...

claro que a su cuerpo no le daba la gana de dormirse, intentando cerrar mas los ojos y tapandose con un almohada la cara, volvio a tratar de dormir...

pero una pequeña vocecita mandona y fría le decia que se levantara AHORA....

al ver que los intentos de dormir eran en vano, se levantó rapidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el inmenso baño de proporciones inhumanas y posiblemente consideradas obscenas en un pais en el que las dimensiones de los apartamentos deben de ser inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de personas que viven en él.

El baño era completamente hermoso, podria decirse que incluso superaba a la majestuosidad del dormitorio; era de forma de heptágono ,con un piso de mármol blanco y azul, que estaban puestos como tablero de ajedrez, y una pared que parecia estar revestida con el mismo material que del piso,solo que completamente azul, una hermosa estatua de una nereida griega miraba inerte hacia el vacío, mientras sostenía un ágora que vertía el agua opulentamente hacia una fuente que estaba al lado de la tina ovalada , en la que facilmente pudo haber cabido 4 personas e inclusive hubieran estado nadando a brazadas para llegar al otro lado, varias repisas de vidrio se encontraban empotrados en la pared alrededor de la tina, sosteniendo varios frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Con la boca abierta hasta el punto de parecer un pez fuera del agua, el muchacho salio de su estado de sorpresa total,siendo reemplazado por un grito de alegria al correr como maniatico hacia la inmensa tina; como podria notarse muy bien, el muchacho ojiazul era un pez adaptado a la vida terrestre, ya que cada verano, podria decirse que practicamente vivia en la piscina,solo saliendo de ahí cuando lo arrastraban todos sus amigos y lo amenazaban de muerte.

Claro que ,ahora, no habia NADIE que le impidiera quedarse una buena hora dentro de la tina con proporciones de piscina.

Abriendo la llave de manera brutal, salio un chorro de agua, con presion suficiente para perforar un ladrillo. Eso igualmente no hizo disminuir el entusiasmo del castaño.

Viendo placidamente el murmullo del agua caliente, se sentó en la esquina de la tina.

/me gustaria saber el por que de tantos frascos../ pensó al otear alrededor del baño, indudablemente, habian miles y miles de frasquitos pequeños y grandes por igual, unos rojo carmín y otros verdes botella,algunos que parecian contener un tipo de arena superfina y azul,en fin casi todos parecian haber sido nunca abiertos, salvo una botellita verde semi llena,que estaba en la fuente de la nereida griega.

Por la curiosidad innata que siempre ha tenido en su ser, agarro la botellita y la abrio sin mucho preambulo; un olor penetrante y muy perfumado inundo sus sentidos, el olor era algo embriagante al principio,pero al oler mas detenidamente pudo percibir que parecia una mezcla de bosque y algo un poco mas acido,como limón o algo parecido...

"Esencia de Cedro,Sandalo y naranja.." leyó en voz alta la inscripcion en la etiqueta,acercandose a oler de nuevo, se alejó un poco por lo fuerte del olor "ugh, parece una bebida matahombres".

A pesar de que él estaba empezando a considerar esa cosa como una nueva forma de droga, algo dentro suyo lo impulso a poner un poco del espeso liquido dentro del agua caliente; inmediatamente despues de que el liquido habia tocado el agua, un olor muy agradable inundo todo el baño y una suave espuma empezo a cubrir la superficie del agua.

Sacandose la bata y tirandola por ahí, entró lentamente a la tina, y se sentó tranquilamente a pensar en el paquete de información que le habia dado en 30 minutos el ente extraño.

Sobre la vida de su _hermano lejano_ no le habia hablado mucho(parecia que el ente disfrutaba mucho de que la gente estuviera despistada en las primeras horas del cambio de dimensiones) lo unico que pudo sonsacarle es ,que por default odiaba al rubio, cuyo nombre era nada mas y nada menos que...

 _Joey__ Wheeler_...

Aun seguia rechinando los dientes de furia por ese maldito juego del destino de llamar  a su nemesis, _Wheeler__._

_Y LO PEOR ES QUE TENIA A SERENITY COMO HERMANA, ESE MALDITO HIJO DE P..._

No, era mejor calmarse... respirar profundamente y demás estupideces que le decia Tea cuando estaba enojado...

Ademas que no todo era malo, al menos el tenía a sus amigos, no? Aun podia contar con los locos de Yugi y Yami, con el par de pervertidos sexuales de Bakura Y Ryou ( aunque dudaba mucho de la sanidad de ambos, el primero era DEMASIADA mala influencia para el segundo) con el siempre mal consejo de Tristan (ugh, debia de admitirlo ALGÚN dia,no?) y con la ironia traumatica y sarcasmo de familia de Mokuba.

Pero algo dentro suyo le decia que estaba equivocado; pero como se negaba a aceptar ese pequeño desliz del destino, decidio verlo con sus propios ojos antes que admitir su corazonada.

Bueno, al menos habia un GRAN punto a favor; tenía a Mokuba como hermano!, un poco más y podria saltar de la alegria. Mokuba Kaiba era una persona muy excepcional para ser de tan temprana edad; ironia,sarcasmo, inteligencia exagerada y algo de picardia de pornografo lo diferenciaba del resto de las personas de su edad, aunque claro que tenia cosas tales como inocencia ( aunque aun seguia dudando de la existencia de eso en él) una mirada que facilmente podia derretir a cualquier mujer,hombre y/o cosa,siendo un excelente señuelo para convencer a alguien (aunque tambien utilizaban a Yugi, cuya habilidad de convencer a las masas era sorprendente)  poseía una mirada positiva del mundo y varias cosas más que uno iba descubriendo entre mas uno lo conocia.

Claro que ciertas cosas se le pegaron de su despreciable hermano, frialdad al tratar a las personas desagradables, una habilidad rara para hablar como adulto de 500 años cuando daba consejos, y su utilizacion del poder familiar con mucha habilidad,haciendo que hasta la persona mas inflexible esté dispuesta a trabajar para él como esclavo, y encima gustosamente.

Lo mejor de todo, es que se llevaba de maravilla con el pequeño de ojos grisaceos; bromas y chistes sin sentido, de doble sentido y hasta con simbolismo se decian entre ambos, lo que hacia que hasta considerara que era una gran mentira el que tuviera 13 años y no más edad, obviamente hubo un error al ponerlo en ese cuerpo de chiquillo,como tambien le pasa a Yugi, que tambien pareciera que fuera un error craso el que este con un cuerpo tan infantil, que no concordaba con la mentalidad que tenía a veces, ironicamente, todas la veces que uno ve a los dos, pareciera que fueron creados para hacer valer el dicho _las mejores cosas estan en envases pequeños._

Menos mal que Yugi y Mokuba no podian leer las mentes, por que sino él deberia de considerarse a si mismo, muerto. Ambos odiaban que mencionaran su estatura a modo de burla, claro que Mokuba sabia que mas que seguro que sus genes familiares se manifestarian a los 15 años, asi que estaba con la conciencia tranquila de que seria igual de alto que su hermano. Mientras que Yugi tan solo se aceptaba tal como es, desgraciadamente toda su familia habia sido de bajitos, pero eso no le impedia tener el carácter excepcional de él.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, empezo a zambullirse en la inmensa tina, poniendo una mano en la nariz para que no se le entrara toda el agua, y aguantando la respiracion por varios segundos; sumergiendose completamente en la calida y perfumada agua, saliendo de la misma con todo el cabello pegado a su cara y goteando incesantemente sobre sus hombros,sacudiendo la cabeza y sacandose unos mechones rebeldes que se rehusaban a salir de sus ojos,se echo completamente sobre sus brazos y cerro los ojos.

Si que iba a ser muuuuy agradable vivir _esta_ vida....

Claro que Seto Wheeler aun no se habia dado cuenta del lío  en que estaba metido, al estar en los zapatos de Seto Kaiba...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-····················

**N/a:BUEH**!! AL FIIN! Whoaaaa!! Lo termine!!! YEAAAH!! 4to capi terminado y recien salidito del horno xD pues valeee!!! Una pequeña aclaracion,  el Seto que nosotros conocemos es ahora un Wheeler, ( asi que no se extrañen si es que aparece a veces como seto o wheeler) y para que no nos confundamos en cuanto a las preguntas que tengan pues llamaremos a nuestro siempre conocido Kaiba bastard ^^ Seto como sempre, y a nuestro nuevo conocido Seto Wheeler como Setito ( asi no se me confunden que hasta yo me confundi un poquito @_@)

Que les digo pues, en este capi si que me puse mas que descriptiva!!! Diox, un poco mas y ya hasta me ponia con la tendencia Gabriel Garcia Marquez de estar describiendo todo de manera enfermiza XD puesh!!! La parte de Seto se me puso medio complicada, ya que les juro que casi me pongo mas tetrica y mala BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!  Menos mal que Seto tuvo la suerte de no encontrarme tan mala XD

Y bueh! Que les digo, creo que estoy corrompiendo el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh XD, es que no puedo dejar muy de lado mi personalidad loca de ladoo!!! ;_; qu frustante T_T nunca sere tan inocente como Yugi asi que casi nunca lo veran medio inocenton, mas sera como una version un tanto mas ironica ., y lo peor es que ¬¬ el chico es geminis, y no soy buena siendo geminis -_-

Bueno mejor me dejo de babosadas y les dejo pa que se vayan al bonus pack XD ANDALE CHICO QU HACES AQUÍ TU!!! SI TIENES AHÍ MISMO OTRO CAPI QU LEER! XDDDDDDDDDD


	5. Capitulo 5

Seto Wheeler 

****

**Autora:** Caila_C ( hiyaa!!! ^^ nus volvemos a ver eh?)

**N/a: **holas! XD dos veces nos vemos che!!! Bueh les sere breve, uno he descubierto que no he puesto disclaimer desde qu empece. Uy! X_o eso fue un error mio, no quiero que venga alguien y me diga q soy Kazuki Takahashi disfrazado como una autora para poder hacer el yaoi que tanto le negaron ( XD JUAS JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!*plop*)  asi que aquí vamos al siempre "emocionante" disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: ** OK NIÑOS! Si esto me perteneciera de seguro que nadie le preocuparia un comino los duelos y solo se centraria en otras actividades mas interesantes.... ( EL ALEGRE DEPORTE DE MOJAR LA SALCHICHA!! JUAAAAAAAAAAS!!!) psss.... no soy apta pa menores XD

Y de seguro que Jou y Seto estarian juntitos como la cabeza y el cuerpo de este osito de goma (^________________^ ) pero no lo estan en la serie asi que lo mismo le pasara a este oso :D MUEEEEEERE!!!*sacandole la cabeza al oso de goma y haciendo su teatro de NOOO NO QUIERO MORIR SOY MUY JOVEN Y DULCE PARA MORIR!* 

AHORA SI! Tan contentos? XD espero que si, buee!!! Ahora a la referencia *¬*

" hablando normalmente"

/pensamientos/

_sarcasmo o énfasis_

AHORA CHIII!!! A LA HISTORITA!!!! ^o^ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-··············

Despues de 5 minutos de busqueda exahustiva en el refrigerador de la residencia Wheeler, el castaño se preguntaba si realmente era normal que lo unico que quedara de comestible en un refrigerador fuera un limón a medio secar, un asado que parecia hecho desde la revolucion francesa,una bolsa vacia de Chips y tres botellas de cerveza.

Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tantas botellas desperdigadas por todos lados, le recordaba mucho la debilidad humana de depender de una bebida fermentada para depositar todos sus problemas terrenales...

Era patetico el solo verlo...

Bueno al menos no tenia por que afectarle, con una ultima mirada al refrigerador semivacio, cerro la puerta y se encamino a la sala de tv. Aunque nunca haya sido un telespectador avido, en momentos como estos realmente le agradecia a la vida el que tuviera un televisor con muchos juegos, y una laptop con suficiente entretención como para no apagarla en los proximos 20 años.

Pero ahora ya no tenía esos pequeños placeres de la vida, ya que estaba viendo un Show de lo mas absurdo e insulso...

Por favor! Hasta era mejor ver el canal de las finanzas a _esto_...

" Oye ...Set?" le pregunto Serenity desde la esquina del sofa desvencijado.

" Uhm?.." murmuro con poca importancia.

" Erm...no se supone que mañana tienes que ir a repartir periodicos?" dijo la pelirroja bajando el tono de su voz cada vez mas.

/ ......QUE?!?!?!?!?!?/ mentalmente grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Viendo a  la pelirroja con cara de no haber comprendido nada , la chica se dispuso a explicarle toda la historia de por que quiso trabajar,desde que el se habia quedado corto de dinero a mitades de año y que por medidas extremas necesitaba el dinero...

" asi, que _yo_ tengo que _ir_ ..._mañana _a repartir _periodicos_...no?" dijo con un tono entre sarcastico y demandante, despues de que la explicacion terminara.

" pues..si" replico Serenity con algo de nerviosismo; sin lugar a dudas su hermano estaba cambiando muy rapido,parecia ser incluso otra persona _diferente.._.

y se lo podia sentir, no solo por sus reacciones, sino por su mirada que habia dejado de ser tan brillante y vivaz como antes, ahora era mas frio su mirar.

" a que hora?."indico el muchacho ojiazul.

"eh?" 

" que a qué hora debo de ir?" dijo en un tono un tanto mas molesto. Al joven jamas le agrado tener que repetir las cosas.

" pues a la hora de siempre, Set, a las 7:00 AM." Contesto la chica mientras cambiaba de canal, al ver que daban solo propagandas de una pasta dentrifica.

/ 7:00 AM?... ahora ya se por que el cachorro tiene esa cara de estúpido al llegar al colegio.../ pensó con gracia, ya que Wheeler aparecia al colegio con cara de no haber dormido las 8 horas necesarias para un ser humano. Y no es que Seto repentinamente haya sentido una compasion por el can, no; sino que Seto igualmente odiaba ir al colegio, teniendo cosas mas importantes que hacer en KaibaCorp. Asi que algo tenian en común, su odio hacia el recinto educativo, uno por flojo y el otro por considerarlo perdida de tiempo.

Despidiendose de Serenity,se dirigio hacia su cuarto para dormir un poco más tranquilo...

Entrando a la puerta blanca con una plaqueta escrita con letras desordenadas que decia: _Cuarto del apuesto Set. _ Debajo de la misma inscripcion habia otro tipo de letra un poco mas ordenada pero igualmente ilegible que señalaba que: _todo lo dicho anteriormente es una vil y cruel mentira que solo es mantenida para no provocar un bajón moral a la persona._

Viendo al letrero como si fuera una cosa que representara la dignidad perdida de él, intento darle la vuelta, pero algo dentro suyo le impidio....

Intentó de nuevo sacar el letrero, pero una voz un poco mas imperiosa le demando que no lo sacara de ahí...

Enojado y con el cansancio de haber estado todo el día con un grupo de patéticas personas, descargó toda su ira contra la puerta, dandole un puñete que hubiera podido romper una pared, pero que solo hizo un ligero daño en la puerta que, seguramente, debio haber soportado otros arrancones de ira de parte de su verdadero dueño.

Claro que despues se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo otro momento _Wheeler _,una nueva forma de llamar a esa tendencia de hacer cosas impropias de él;que,según el maldito gasparín,era algo normal entre las personas que cambian de dimensión.

Gruñendo y de paso,maldiciendose por haber gruñido como perro, entró a la habitacion del holocausto post-nuclear. Encendiendo las luces se encamino por el pequeño camino que se habia hecho en la mañana, igualmente  habian montañas de ropa por todos lados; inspecciono de cerca varias cosas de su nueva habitacion 

Muchas de las cosas que estaban desparramadas por el escritorio eran cosas mundanas, libros semidestruidos y hasta con marcas de dientes, varios lapices con los extremos destruidos por ser comidos inmisericordemente y varios empaques de dulces que parecian ser de epocas lejanas a esta.

Unas cuantas fotos estaban tambien sobre la mesa de noche, una con todos sus _amigos /_...estupida ironia que me hace quedarme con unos malditos seres sedientos de _amor /_ una con Yugi y Yami que parecia ser algo mas vieja que las demas,ya que el chico de cabellos tricolores estaba sonriendo inocentemente y su copia semiexacta estaba igual que una tabla que apenas podia sonreir con lo embobado que estaba contemplando al mas pequeño.

Realmente una escena enternecedora que haria suspirar a cualquier chica colegiala con dos neuronas en su materia gris; pero, para Seto eso era algo _asquerosamente cursi._

Alejandose un poco del rincon horriblemente sentimental de la habitacion, se sento de nuevo en su infima cama, que crujia un poco cada vez que un peso se asentaba sobre ella.Echandose completamente en la cama y con los brazos a modo de almohada empezo a suplicar mentalmente que todo esto acabara en menos de 1 semana. 

Sabia que no iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo asi, no era solo por que no le agradaba estar en el pellejo de alguien más;sino que,profundamente, sabia que esto era una copia de la vida del cachorro, y a él jamas le agrado tener que entrar en la vida de los demás, aunque de eso dependiera la vida del otro.

Y habia que admitir algo, al igual como se admitio una vez a si mismo;él no odiaba al perro lo suficiente como para tener que saber cada secreto de él,cada oscuridad en su vida o cada luz en su mundo; el no estaba preparado para lidiar con el cargo de conciencia de saberlo todo...

/ uhm.. que gracioso suena eso... _cargo de conciencia_..de seguro que nadie cree que tengo eso tan _humano../ _penso sarcasticamente, ya que la poblacion en general estaba con la certeza de que él era un robot que tan solo pensaba en dinero.

Y era mejor que pensaran eso, para que nadie se atreviera a dañarlo o a manipularlo, ya que los puntos debiles de los hombres eran los sentimientos, lo primero que se ataca en una guerra son los sentimientos de la poblacion,concientizandola profundamente de que la batalla era un punto positivo para el país.

Y lo peor de todo es que la gente era tan debil con sus emociones, que desgraciadamente lo creian; por eso mismo pensaba el ojiazul, que entre menos se sepa de lo que tiene dentro, mejor.

Claro que ahora se encontraba en el lugar de alguien que era todo lo contrario a él, alguien que confiaba demasiado en la gente, y que era la replica exacta de un libro abierto que podia ser leido por todos ,al igual que podia ser desgarrado como las paginas de un libro.

Eso era lo que le molestaba, estar en el lugar de una persona débil. Seto jamas aceptaria debiles en su vida, y ser uno de ellos ahora le molestaba como si le hubieran golpeado severamente su orgullo.

Levantandose de la cama con algo mas de sueño,revisó el reloj de la pared.

11:35 PM          

a veces el tiempo volaba demasiado cuando no se tenia nada que hacer;se dirigio al armario a buscar algo utilizable para dormir, ya que definitivamente se rehusaba a dormir en boxers, aun seguia teniendo dignidad.

Buscando exahuastivamente pudo ver que tambien habian prendas que parecian no _pertenecer_... _le. _Un pantalón negro de cuero opáco, un sweater verde ( que misteriosamente era el mismo que tenia en casa) y una bufanda negra extremadamente suave...

Realmente intrigante...

Eso podria significar algo importante, ya que el comentario de _Kaiba _era demasiado inusual para una pelea normal comun y corriente. Resolvio dejar todo el lío despues de que encontrara una pijama en todo el armario.

Al final solo pudo encontrar una vieja polera azul cielo que era lo unico que pudo encontrar de utilizable en el armario desordenado,resignandose a dormir con esa maldita polera y con boxers se cambio inmediatamente de ropa,dejando olvidado por ahí lo que habia utilizado hoy.

5 segundos despues se dio cuenta que estaba haciendolo por inercia, cosa que le molesto aun mas ya que estaba empezando a odiar esa estupida tendencia _Wheeler_ de tirar y arrojar todo a un lado de la habitacion.

Viendo alrededor ,se dio una nota mental de arreglar eso mañana ya que las montañas de ropa estaban alentando los pasos de cualquier humano que tratase entrar ahí. Echandose sobre la cama siguio pensando que haría mañana...

Mañana iba a ser un dia _legendario_ para el CEO...

Ya que nunca antes habia hecho, como comunmente llaman, un trabajo _suplementario y de medio tiempo._De hecho apenas sabia el concepto de las vacaciones laborales, asi que por sobreentendido el joven en sus escasos años de existencia nunca habia conocido otro tipo de trabajo que no sea uno de tiempo completo con tendencias casi masoquistas y con horarios inhumanos para alguien de su edad...

Pero ahora estaba al frente de una crisis que en definitiva no pintaba nada bueno para su dignidad...

Sin lugar a dudas, el joven estaba molesto con el maldito gasparin, que de seguro en estos momentos debe de estarse riendo a sus espaldas por la situacion embarazosa en la que estaba.

Pero,desgraciadamente, no habia nada que impidiera el no ir a su _nuevo trabajo_, y como estaba amenazado de muerte si modificaba algo en este mundo le era imposible renunciar, ya que era una modificacion algo relevante.

Resignado a su nuevo pero temporal destino,Seto suspiro a modo de resignacion...

Habia cabilado durante toda la conversacion con Serenity para hallar un modo para salir de la situacion...

Pero no habia forma que no involucrara un ataque de ira de parte de él;asi que,con aburrimiento programo el reloj despertador a las 6:00 AM ( ya que por razones aun no determinadas en todo el dia estuvo bostezando y queriendo dormir horas y mas horas).

Apagando la luz de mala gana, se estiro en la cama y se quedo dormido boca abajo ,como una replica de sapo aplastado por un autobus.

La verdadera pesadilla de vivir en el pellejo de Seto Wheeler comenzaria en tan solo 6 horas más.

(N/a: bueeh! JAJAJAJAJAJA!! No se imaginan que le pasa al pobre!! ^_^  a veces soy tan mala con el bastard XD)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Despues de haberse quedado un buen par de horas dentro de la gigantesca tina, el chico ojiazul estaba mas que preparado para el verdadero comienzo de su _nueva vida._

Con una sonrisa de gato satisfecho empezo a buscar algo de ropa dentro del vestidor que ,obviamente, era igual de grande que su cuarto (cosa que le hizo dudar si es que esta habitacion estaba regida por las leyes de la fisica) caminando felinamente alrededor del vestidor, revolvio todo como si sus manos hubieran sido huracanes que destruian todo a su paso.

Una gabardina, un par de camisas blancas, otro par de gabardinas, dos sweaters azules, otra gabardina, y otra mas, y otra... y otra mas...

"¿¿¡¿¿¡QUE ACASO  LO UNICO QUE HAY AQUÍ SON GABARDINAS!??!?!!" dijo enojado al cielofalso. Definitivamente él tenia un desagrado por las gabardinas, aunque no por que no le gustaban sino por lo significaba...

desafortunadamente, eso le hacia recordar al maldito de _Kaiba y su acto supremo de bondad._ El cual él preferia dejarlo en el olvido, ya que eso le dejaba un poco de cargo de conciencia cada vez que lo golpeaba o le insultaba; asi que para él era mejor dejar olvidado ese _pequeño_ accidente.

Con el ceño fruncido empezo a buscar aun mas en el vestidor, descubriendo que lo unico que habia ahí era o ropa formal o gabardinas algo casuales...

Resignandose en lo mas profundo del alma, y por que no tenia el suficiente valor como para estar desnudo todo el día, decidio ponerse una simple combinacion de negro y blanco,algo normal y lo unico lo suficiente casual que encontro en el enorme vestidor.

Despues de 15 minutos de estar batallando con la ropa demasiado aparatosa para él ,que estaba acostumbrado a solo ponerse una polera y un pantalon, salio curiosamente por la puerta gigante de caoba...

Viendo a los lados por si veia a alguien acercarse, salio de puntillas de ahí. Aun no estaba preparado para ser tratado como alguien autoritario, no estaba en su carácter creer que todos son menos a él,eso era algo solo caracteristico del estupido de _Kaiba..._bueno,del _otro Kaiba._

Caminando sin rumbo por toda la mansion, empezo a observar los detalles finos y exquisitos que habian por todos lados; varias estatuas antiguas, hermosas e imponentes, muchos cuadros antiguos y representando todo tipo de imágenes sacras y algunas veces de batallas sangrientas, en fin, todo lo que habia en los pasillos era antiguo, casi mistico y sombrio.

Pero Seto de pronto recordo que no habia ningun tipo de cuadro asi cuando estuvo en la mansion del _otro Kaiba._ Todo en la casa de _Joseph Kaiba _era moderno; cuadros cubistas,subrealistas, y de todo tipo de arte conceptualista, estatuas tetricas a veces, pero ironicamente armoniosas con el ambiente, muy diferente a lo que estaba observando ahora.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo siendo guiado por sus pies, que parecian saber hacia donde se dirigian. Paro de repente al frente de una puerta igual a la de su cuarto, con algo de curiosidad tocó la puerta debilmente.

Desde adentro de la habitacion se escuchaba una voz joven pero algo ronca,murmurando con sueño y un bostezo de por medio...

" Seto.. no quiero ir a colegio hooooooy, quiero dormiir..." bostezando innentediblemente siguio durmiendo.

Vaya que la vida era ironica a veces, ya que el Mokuba de su mundo, era ese tipo de persona que en el mundo era muy extraño de ver, las personas mañaneras. El muchacho de ojos grises era alguien que facilmente podria despertarse  a la 6:00 AM sin ningun tipo de somnolencia, y que generalmente era el causante de despertar a Yugi de vez en cuando ( especialmente cuando estaba suicida, todo el mundo sabia que despertar al muchacho de ojos violetas era algo extremadamente desequilibrado y que solo un maniatico con pocas ganas de vivir lo haria).

Con una sonrisa maquiavelica entro al cuarto de su ,ahora, _pequeño hermano_. Caminando de puntillas hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido, al llegar al lado de la enorme cama ( en esos momentos se estaba preguntando si es que su _hermano lejano _no tenia algo con las proporciones inhumanas) esbozo otra sonrisa aun mas maquiavelica, se coloco al lado de la plácida cara de Mokuba, que estaba durmiendo como si recien fuera las 12:00 PM.

Tomando aire y poniendose al lado del oido del pequeño...

"DESPIERTA BELLO DURMIENTE!" grito con fuerza, mientras que el muchacho de cabellos azabaches se alejaba de la fuente del ruido y movia sus manos y sus piernas por todos lados.

Despues de 4 segundos de haberse despertado con sobresalto, Mokuba vio a su hermano, que estaba riendose como hiena enajenada.

La victima entorno los ojos con enojo, y vio debajo de su cama para reprochar a su hermano mayor,pero este solo estaba riendo como loco ( cosa demasiado extraña).

" SETO!!" dijo con enojo fingido Mokuba, mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cabeza.

"Ouch! Hey! No hagas eso!" Seto le tiro de nuevo la almohada, llegandole en plena cara.

" Que yaa, Seto!!" el muchacho de ojos grisaceos hizo un pequeño puchero y una cara de niño bueno y que no hacia nada, poniendo en funcion el drama de pequeño inocente.

Claro que Seto ya sabia cada una de las tacticas del muchacho..

" ya deja tu drama de niño bueno, kuba" le dijo despreocupadamente el muchacho ojiazul, mientras se paraba y caminaba alrededor de la cama.

"¿kuba?" arqueo una ceja interrogativamente " Y desde cuando me llamas kuba,eh?".

Sentandose encima de la mesa de noche, Seto le revolvio los cabellos con fuerza, mientras que el otro estaba quejandose de ese acto.

" desde ahora!" respondio con diversion el castaño,mientras Mokuba seguia moviendo los brazos por todos lados,tratando de alejar a su desquiciado hermano de su cabeza.

Alejandose de su hermano, el chico de cabellos azabaches empezo a dudar sobre la sanidad de su hermano...

" Seto... de seguro que no te quedaste de nuevo durmiendo en el teclado de la laptop,no?" le pregunto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

" no.." respondio el aludido " yo tan solo queria saludarte.." se sento en la cama con calma.

" erm... y no se supone que deberias de ir a KaibaCorp?.." pregunto con algo de tristeza, ya que siempre que hacia la misma pregunta,Seto salia como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su cuarto,recogia un monton de papeles y salia corriendo,mientras hablaba en el celular pidiendo a la limosina que viniera a la puerta, y generalmente lo hacia mientras estaba tomando una taza de café negro, leyendo la gazeta financiera y de paso terminando de jugar el juego de cartas que comienzan ambos en las mañana de las vacaciones, haciendo que Seto parezca una divinidad hindú haciendo tantas cosas con solo un par de manos.

Echandose encima de la cama el muchacho ojiazul le respondio" uhm... sabes? Creo que la empresa no quebrará si no voy un día, no?" sonrió al ver que Mokuba estaba con la sonrisa mas brillante del universo.

" EN SERIO?!?! TE VAS A  QUEDAR,HERMANO?!" grito con emocion Mokuba

asintiendo con una sonrisa de lado, el muchacho ojiazul de pronto sintio que Mokuba se habia abalanzado hacia el,abrazandolo con una fuerza capaz de romper los huesos de cualquier humano, y gritando un GRACIAS!! Que facilmente se pudo haber escuchado hasta la calle.

Sonriendo enormemente el pequeño se aferro de su hermano como sanguijuela, mientras que el otro estaba tratando de alejarlo, aludiendo que si seguia asi de seguro que se quedaria sin sangre en todo su cuerpo

Soltandose de su hermano,Mokuba sonrio aun mas ampliamente, y salio de la cama de un salto.

" oye, Seto.. y que vas a a hacer?" le pregunto con curiosidad, la perspectiva de salir con su hermano era una cosa que le hacia inflar un balon de felicidad en su pecho.

"uhm.. no se.. que quieres hacer TU?" le respondio el castaño con una sonrisa algo incriminante,ya que sabia cual seria la reaccion de Mokuba.

Indudablemente, el chico de cabellos negros se sorprendio de sobremanera, abrio sus ojos grisaceos con alegria y murmuro un pequeño " en serio?.."

" considera este _tú día_ para llevarme a donde _tú_ quieras.." enfatizo la oracion guiñando de manera infantil.

Pensando por 5 segundos,Mokuba finalmente respondio..

"pues..." fruncio su ceño de manera pensativa, de pronto su rostro volvio a brillar" ah! Ya se! Que tal si vamos al centro comercial, hace tiempo que no vamos ahí"

"bueno! Entonces ve a cambiarte que no pienso llevarte desnudo.." levantandose de la cama,se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriendo y esquivando el almohadazo que casi le llego a la cabeza.

un _hey_ lejano se escucho cuando estaba ya por el pasillo,riendose con ganas se alejo un poco de la habitacion...

Mokuba aun no podia creerlo. Estaria con Seto durante _todo_ un dia!!,no sabia si emocionarse o preocuparse, ya que conocia demasiado a su hermano; cuando queria salir con él, era por que estaba algo deprimido y necesitaba un _feed back_ positivo, el tipo de feed back que él solo le proporcionaba...

Pero ahora, que habia pasado para que estuviera tan diferente?...

Era un imposible que de pronto su algunas veces, frio hermano, se vuelva de pronto un tanto mas..._calmado._

Aunque Seto no se comportaba frío con él, pero se comportaba un tanto serio para ser fraternal, pero igualmente habia tiempos en los que al chico ojiazul se le ocurria hacer bromas a su hermano menor...

Claro que eran esos pequeños momentos, a veces demasiado escasos  gracias al trabajo de Seto. Pero eran esos momentos los que hacian reafirmar la fe de Mokuba en su hermano mayor, ese tipo de fe que le hacia dar la contra a todos si osaban decir que Seto era alguien insensible.

Mokuba sabia que Seto era alguien con una especie de caparazon anti-sentimientos aunque ,ironicamente, el ojiazul era una de las personas mas pasionales de este mundo, pero no pasional en el sentido de amor; sino con determinacion suficiente como para nunca desfallecer en la busqueda de su meta, ni siquiera en broma. 

Si Seto decia que tenia que ganar a Yugi a como de lugar, no habia fuerza natural y humana que lo moviera de su conviccion, incluso él mismo una vez le pidio que dejara esa obsesión por ganar;igualmente no fue escuchado por su hermano, que era igual que una mula al estar convencido de algo.

Pero eso era algo que heredo de Seto; la terquedad familiar, asi que igualmente él siguio insistiendo que dejara esa estupidez de ganar a Yugi, que lo unico que queria el chico de cabellos tricolores era ayudar.

Igualmente las convicciones de Seto eran mas grandes que su razon, y una de ellas era que debia de ser frio y analitico para dar el golpe certero en el momento exacto para poder destruir a cualquier persona. Claro que eso tambien se extendió demasiado dentro de él, a veces saliendo involuntariamente en algunos momentos.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos...

Sonriendo al pensar en que al fin podria compartir con Seto, se vistio rapidamente con lo primero que vio y corrio hacia la sala,haciendo que en el trayecto asustara a tres empleadas, casi hiciera caer un jarrón de la epoca victoriana de valor incalculable y de paso hiciera caer con su mano, un candelabro de plata al parar en el comedor para recuperar el aliento.

Buscando con la mirada por todos lados de la sala, empezo a dudar si es que Seto no estaba de nuevo pegado a su laptop, como generalmente pasaba cuando estaba dispuesto a no ir al trabajo, ya que su conciencia responsable le obligaba a por lo menos ver como estaba la empresa.

Caminando lentamente hacia una estatua monumental,vio hacia los lados esperando a que entrara por la puerta...

".....BUH!!" grito alguien detrás de él.

Saltando como tres metros lejos de ahí y casi cayendose en el acto, descubrio que habia sido Seto _OTRA VEZ!!!!..._

Ahora definitivamente le iba a prohibir tomar café en cantidades industriales,lo estaba volviendo MANIATICO!!

Y obviamente se podia ver eso, ya que el supuesto serio y demasiado maduro CEO estaba por segunda vez en lo que va del día riendose a mandibula batiente. Suspirando y pasando una mano por su cabello, sonrio infantilmente.

Mokuba se dio cuenta que Seto, involuntariamente, estaba haciendo el mismo tic de pasar una mano por su cabello,algo propio de Joey...

O acaso su hermano estaba drogado por tanto café? ¿o esto era un sueño?...

Preferia pensar lo primero,era mas posible; aunque conocia a Seto. Sabía que podia tomar 5 tazas de esa horrible pócima a la que él llama café negro sin inmutarse ni un poco, pero generalmente quedaba en un estado de alerta total, saltando como un gato al escuchar un ruido cualquiera...

" erm..Seto.. de seguro que estas bien?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la sien.

" claro que sí, no estoy muerto aún, no?" respondio con algo de sorna " ahora vamonos.." caminó tranquilamente, pasando al lado suyo con serenidad y con ambos brazos en la nuca a modo de apoyo.

Con extrañeza y con inseguridad, Mokuba murmuro " bueno si asi lo crees..." y siguio a su hermano hacia la puerta, que seguia las mismas tendencias de casa habitada por gigantes, con sus puertas con aspecto de catedral europea gotica. Ironicamente a pesar de su aspecto enorme y pesado, eran tan livianas como cualquier puerta comun.

Sonriendo para si, Mokuba penso con algo de diversion que su hermano estaba volviendose loco...

Y tal vez sea para bien. Al menos eso esperaba...

Corriendo al lado de su hermano se sento en la limosina, sonriendo casi maniaticamente por lo alegre que se sentia.

Al lado de él, Set tambien estaba sonriendo, pero no tan insanamente hasta el punto de parecer recien salido del centro psiquiatrico.

Set durante todo el trayecto escucho la conversacion de Mokuba sobre varias cosas que queria que _él_ viera. Sin lugar a dudas, el muchacho menor amaba estar con su hermano, y tambien se notaba que Mokuba nunca estaba mucho tiempo con el verdadero _Kaiba_ de este mundo...

Desgraciadamente era algo que no cambiaba nada en ninguna de las dos dimensiones, igualmente el _estupido de el otro Kaiba_ era igual de distanciado de Mokuba, aunque de que lo queria no habia duda en ello. Muy en el fondo, Set sabia que _Kaiba_ amaba a su hermano con toda su alma, pero que tambien su obsesion por mantenerlo feliz a como de lugar a veces no le dejaba ver que lo mas importante que le faltaba a Mokuba no era los bienes materiales, sino la compañía de él.

/.. uhm?! Vaya, síndrome filosófico../ penso con gracia, cualquier persona se reiria si es que lo escuchara hablar asi, ya que era algo tan inusual de ver como ver a una cucaracha bailar tap con un sombrero de copa. Ver a Set Wheeler hablar de conceptos filosoficos a mitad de una conversacion era solo posible si es que el susodicho estaba serio y convencido de lo que decia, o si estaba hablando con Yugi, en ambos casos, el concepto era terminado con una frase ironica o graciosa,para aliviar el ambiente de la conversacion.

Parando al frente del centro comercial, ambos hermanos Kaiba salieron de la limosina. Por inercia Set dijo al chofer que los recogiera dos horas despues. Claro que despues de eso, el ojiazul se quedo sorprendido por haber hecho eso involuntariamente...

Dando caso omiso, fue hacia el centro comercial, junto con un Mokuba con cara de haber tomado mucha azucar ( otra pequeña cosa propia de Mokuba, cuando come mucha azucar se pone mas hiperactivo de lo humanamente recomendable).

"hey! Mokuba! Seto!" una voz extrañamente familiar se escucho detras de ellos. Evidentemente el dueño de la voz estaba corriendo hacia los dos hermanos, con el cabello tricolor caracteristico de Yugi aun algo humedo y goteando en las puntas...

bueno, al menos la costumbre de Yugi de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar no se le habia salido aquí.

" hola Yugi! Y donde estan los demas?" pregunto curiosamente Mokuba, despues fruncio el ceño y añadio " no me digas que te quedaste dormido..."

un "erm..." de duda salio de la boca de Yugi, que estaba tocandose el labio inferior con el indice, una tic de dubitacion que el muchacho de ojos violetas tenia.

" bueno, pues si; pero se suponia que deberiamos de vernos aquí.."  dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y muy graciosa si sabias en que momentos la utilizaba" no los han visto por aquí?"

"no.." respondio Set,en el mismo momento en el que Mokuba estaba a punto de responder,añadio con algo mas de soltura " ni tampoco vi a Yami..".

originalmente, Set queria abrazar al muchacho mas bajo, pero algo le impidio hacer eso y lo maximo que pudo soltar fue un simple y estupido monosílabo,cosa que le estaba empezando a enojar,aunque lo ultimo habia salido por costumbre,ya que cada vez que Yugi preguntaba por algo inmediatamente despues preguntaba por Yami; un _síndrome del amor_ como lo llama Tristan.

Ambos chicos lo miraron como si recientemente se hubiera vuelto un alien. Con sorpresa y extrañeza el chico de cabellos tricolores dijo " ..Yami?.." se volteo a ver a Mokuba con duda en sus ojos, el otro tan solo se encogio de hombros tambien con sorpresa.

"como sabes lo de Yami?" pregunto Yugi con deteminacion.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+·········

N/a: AL FIN!! Jejeje ^^U sorry la costumbre! XD y bueh! En este capi medio que me puse explicativa con ciertas cosillas, pero bueh! Asi es como veo a Seto( juro que los horoscopos influyen mucho en esto xD) y como el maldito es ESCORPIO! (uno de mis signos favoritos) (ya lo sabran por que mas adelante) es como un cohete vivo el hombree!!!. No se preocupen mas adelante hare parte de la personalidad de Jouno SII VIVA LOS ACUARIO!!!! VIVAAAA!!!!!WHOHOOOOOOOOO!!! ( momento chauvinista de Caila)

Y bueno! Al menos ya no estoy corrompiendo (tanto) el mundo de Yugioh XD.

Bueno chicos! Les juro que no fue mi intencion hacerlo tan pequeño este capi!, es que como demonios le iba a hacer que el pobre de Seto se despertara en menos de tres horas!, si se habran dado cuente, ambas dimensiones tienen horas diferentes asi que es todo un lio de pensar.

Buuuh!! BUAAA!! NO TENGO NUEVOS CAPIS! ;_; me shento tan desdichada! ,

 ¬¬ otra vez mi drama de no tener cable! -__-U ignorenlo!

Ok señoras! ( la mayoria gana) manden reviews con sus preguntas,dudas, elogios, carros bombas ( si quieren, pero estos seran debidamente utilizados para destruir mi colegio ^_^) tomatazos, y lo que sea que se les ocurra, PERO MANDEN ALGO! Ò_________________Ó

¬¬ FUERA MARIKO! ESTOY ESCRIBI WAHII!!*caila cayendose de la silla y ocupandolo mariko*

AL FIN SALIO LA MALDITA BITCH! =) y ahora a lo que vine antes que aquí la chica poseida por la estupida niña amante de la amistad venga aquí..*carraspeando y en una pose de vendedor por cable*

unanse a mi, A MI organización delictiva sin fines de lucro ( para ustedes) con tan solo a el modico precio de su alma inmortal y su devocion hacia mi, tendran las comodidades de una tumba egipcia en mitad de la ciudad como cuartel general y DE GANGA! UNA POLERA CON MI HERMOSA PERSONA!!!

Y ESO NO ES TODO , SI LLAMAN EN LOS PROXIMOS MINUTOS AL 500-451-ODIOALESTUPIDOFARAONYSUGRUPODEESTUPIDOSAMIGOS. SE GANARAN UN LIBRO DE ENSEÑANZAS MIAS GRATIS!

SOLO LLAMEN AL 500-451-ODIOALESTUPIDOFARAONYSUGRUPODEESTUPIDOSAMIGOS. Y TODO ESTO LO TENDRAN EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS O LE DEVOLVEMOS SU LIBERTAD *voz en off* la libertad no incluye la devolucion de su alma inmortal.

NOS VEMOS FUTURAS/OS ESCLAVAS/OS MENTALES!


	6. Capitulo 6

Seto Wheeler 

**Autora****: **Caila_C ( GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA!! U_U)

**N/a:** ayy dios no estoy de humor para escribir mucho XP SE ME ACABAN LAS VACACIONES!Y AUN ME FALTA MAS!! BUAAAAAAA!! Ok ok! XD que mas os digo mis queridos y estimados lectores pues que aquí ya llegamos al 6to capi!! ^o^ 

^___________________^ JA! LO LOGRE LO LOGRE!!! 

*cough* no hagan caso xD ,en fin para qu solo lo sepan NO DEJE ESTE FIC! Tan solo soy floja como el demonio ( O_o eso al menos me dice mi mama ) asi q no se pongan vengativas ( no me maten! SOY INOCENTE!!! BUAAA) y para pasar el tiempo, cuando me atraso vean los SUPERHIPERBUENISIMOSY COMPLETAMENTEGRANDIOSOS FICS NUEVOS XD  veanlos! Estan buenisimos y demas sinonimos de excelencia ^__^

XD ok al siempre popular.....

**FEELING TIME!!! ( ya no hay razon para cambiarle el nombre no?)**

**Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama: ** ^____^GRACIAS!! Me haces TAN feliz * caila sonandose la nariz y llorando de felicidad* XD jeje! Pues a la otra me preguntas ok? Es qu a mi tb me pasa eso de qu se me vacia el craneo ( y con lo amnesica qu soy... pues es peor xD) GRACIAS!!! ^^  Y SIGUE LEYENDO!  Y sorry por lo tardeee!

**Randa1: **sabias que eres la primera persona qu se da cuenta de _ese pequeño_ detalle? Y no es que sea un error de plot sino que eso esta AHÍ por una Simple y MUUUUUY pequeña razon ^^ jjujuujujujujuuj xD ok ok mejor no te doy spoilers que si no aquí me matan XD ok, la metida de pata estaba entre los corrompidos planes del angel-jodido para joderle la vida a su "trabajo temporal"  ahh!!! Pues ese es el encanto de las cosas paralelas, Mokuba sin lugar a dudas tuvo una influencia diferente dependiendo del hermano que tuvo ( imaginate, si Joey con lo loco que es, fuera hermano de Mokuba dentro de unos 5 minutos el chico ya estaria hablando con acento de New York )

JOOO!!! Eso esta en veremos.... que no se si lo pongo como un sueñito o como si en realidad hubiese pasado,eso depende de mi humor! Que yo me pongo mala cuando estoy con mucha azucar XD... uhm aunque como tu lo expones veo que debo de ver los pros y contras de ambas teorias ( deus, ahí va la alienizacion escolar! @_@)

Ok! XD Y GRACIAS POR LEER!!!! Y gomen por la tardanza ( yo y mi flojera XP)

**Merle-chan Kanasuki:** XDDD GRACIAS!!!! Y sigue leyendo q ya lo segui XD y miaus Pa ti tambien xD

**Aiko-chan: ** ^^U sorry! La flojera le dicen,pero como dije arriba NO deje el fic tan solo descansaba de la maraton de navidad ( o sea de ir a comprar la bufanda para tia clotilde,de matar al pavo ese del demonio y de corretear al guardia del shopping por qu no tenia la llave de una tienda xD) bueh! Se centra en el por qu lo odio con tanta pasion  ^_^ lo odio tanto tanto tanto xD

( suena ironico no? ) por eso lo llamo bastard xD pero como el chico es lo mas parecido a mi hermano aquí ¬¬ es mas facil de hacer en cuanto a personalidad XD y ademas por qu me encanta joderle la vida JA! Uhmm.... pues yo creo que en el capi 9 la cosa romantica empieza ( PUAJ! Odio llamarlo asi -_-) pero estoy haciendolo de paso a paso,no como si la cosa se hubiera creado de la noche a la mañana, como alguien dijo roma no se creo en un dia, pero sus fundamentos si XD 

OK A SUS ORDENES MI GENERALA! Y ese tipo tb me cae bien xD ok GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGUE MANDANDO REVIEWS! Que me hacen TAAAN HAPPY *¬*

**Radfel:** JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!* caila cayendose de la silla * cough! Ya lo superaste no? XD que bem!! ^_________^gracias GRACIAS!! BUAAH!! POR QU ME MANDAN COSAS TAN LINDAS ME EMOCIONAN!!! ;_; AHH!! Si justamente tengo qu mandarte dos dibus ( PINTADOS!!! AL FIN DOMINE  AL PHOTOSHOP!!! YA NO ME ODIA TANTO XDDDDDDDDD)

Ahh!! Ya me extrañaba qu no contestase el chico ese ( no te trato de matar/torturar/ y o matar no?) 

Noo!!! NOOO!!! UHH!! MARIKO SI YO FUERA TU ESTARIA JODIENDOLE LA VIDA AL DROGOMANO ADICTO AL LSD CON ALBINISMO EN 4TO GRADO  erm bueh mariko esta ... mariko parece que esta en su happy time de la hora ( pss. Ese hombre se pajea cada dos por tres ¬¬) por eso no contesta el muy idiota -_-U y QUIEN DIJO QU ERA DE AUTOAYUDA EL MALDITO AMA QUE LO IDOLATREN ¬¬ mas bien sera de autoayuda para el y nadie mas qu el 

;_; QU ME EMOCIONAS MUJER!!1 BUAH!!! QU ES LINDO Y HERMOSO!! ME SIENTO TAN BIEN!!! ;_;  BUAAAAAA!! AY LA FELICIDAD *sonandose de nuevo la nariz*

bien! Ahora la referencia nuestra de cada dia O_o:

" hablando normalmente"

/pensamientos/

_sarcasmo o énfasis_

XDDD YA!!! ^_^ A LA HIS.... MARIK DEJA A LA MALDITA MUÑECA EN PAZ,....O_O ermm... ^^U disculpen...*un grito de mujer y un sonido de madera quebrandose sobre un craneo* 

AL FIN dejo en paz a la muñeca XD

OK AHORA SI ,A LA HISTORIA!

-+-+-+-+--

" Bien"  le sonrió hipócritamente un hombre con la camisa sudada y los ojos entornados maliciosamente " parece que volviste a retrasarte muchacho" regaño el hombre con apariencia tosca a sus espaldas " veo que tu descanso es más grande que tus necesidades, no?"

"callese" contesto fríamente, mientras recogía un par de fajos de periódicos.

Hace 5 segundos había llegado al lugar de repartición y ya estaba enojado, con frío por el viento calante de la madrugada y con una mueca tediosa en el rostro. Y todo eso era solo el principio, ya que tenia como jefe al hombre de facciones ballenescas tras de él; Tratando de arrearlo como buey de carga por todos lados, y quejándose por el hecho de haberlo contratado, sabiendo que la juventud de hoy en día era tan incompetente e inmadura en el trabajo.

El olor de papel impreso y químicos le mareaba los sentidos y el bullicio poco usual de trabajadores gritando con voz ronca y ebria le enojaba. Ya estaba con ganas de irse corriendo de ahí, pero eso seria como admitir que él era cobarde, así que la opción de salir no era buena.

" Hey! Muchacho, ya te dije que tienes que ir por la nueva ruta, no quiero problemas como la otra semana.." Siguió balbuceando al aire el hombre, que con la voz de carbonero que tenia fácilmente se pudo haber escuchado en un concierto de dead rock.

Con una mueca le respondió y sin muchos preámbulos se largo de ahí con los dos fajos en ambas manos, demostrando que su constitución delgada y alta no le impedía tener fuerza en los brazos.

El rollizo hombre se acerco lentamente " Ja! Al fin el muchacho decidió hacer algo de ejercicio no?" Pregunto irónicamente al aire " ..Ja! Mira eso, Anji.." volteo la cara para gritarle a un hombre encorvado y anciano, con manos huesudas y con aspecto artrítico " al fin decidió hacer algo de trabajo en serio"

Asintiendo con pasmosa tranquilidad, el anciano volvió a sus quehaceres murmurando para sí, algo inentendible.

Resistiendo las ganas de patear al hombre que estaba reclamando con una incansable voz estrenduosa, siguio caminando hasta la salida. Hasta que la mano gruesa del hombre lo paro de un solo agarrón.

" No te dije perfectamente que no era la misma ruta que la otra semana? Que haces aquí! Ve a sacarte una de las bicicletas y vete, si no quieres que te despida sin nada de nada" ladro con acidez y lo empujo hacia adentro, volviendo a gritar a todos lados para que los trabajadores se espabilaran rápido.

En esos mismos momentos, Seto se preguntaba si seria bueno para el universo tener que matar al hombre que estaba gritando como imbecil, y que lo estaba tratando como a un joven imberbe, desobediente y estúpido que no entendía nada de la vida.

Una fibra interna saltó al pensar que _obviamente _él era _joven._ Un _pequeño_ detalle que nunca antes se le había demostrado a través de los años. Claro era que desde pequeño siempre se comporto con madurez, primero teniendo que encargarse de Mokuba desde temprana edad y después enfrentando decisiones demasiado trascendentales a una edad en la que las demás personas solo pensaban en como conseguir un dulce gratis.

También estaba el hecho de que Seto Kaiba jamás se le considero un joven, todos pensaban que era un ser vivo que había nacido con un maletín en su mano, y con el cinismo a flor de piel. El poder le había dado una imagen de hombre de negocios, con hielo en su torrente sanguíneo y con voz autoritaria de líder nazista, muy alejada de la apariencia generalizada de muchacho tímido e introvertido que la sociedad otorgaba a las personas de su misma edad.

El pequeño detalle ahora era algo un tanto _molesto _en la vida en la que estaba viviendo _temporalmente..._

Escuchando mas murmullos generalizados entre los trabajadores ebrios, que maldecían al aire todos los reproches del jefe, se alejo hacia un cuarto que suponía era donde estaban todas las bicicletas. Aunque estaba con las ganas más grandes de decirle un par de buenas verdades a la ballena adaptada a la vida terrestre que estaba gritando en la sala de repartición; Pero, como había descubierto, su nuevo modus vivendi le estaba destrozando la personalidad tan _amable_ de él, intercambiándola por la de un idiota débil.

Y eso le estaba cociendo el hígado, ya que no se podía expresar de la manera tan _pintoresca _característica de él.

Dando poca importancia al camino, se dirigió hacia una puerta grande y desvencijada por el tiempo. se mantuvo inmóvil al ver que había mucha gente de aspecto humilde, llorando desconsoladamente. Irónicamente ninguna de ellas se le echó a los pies, como le había pasado una vez al pasar por un barrio marginal, mas bien estaban esperando pacientemente en una fila larga.

"¿_Ayuda social?_" Leyó en un cartel grande que estaba arriba de un escritorio. Cruzándose de brazos, se encamino hacia la puerta al ver que él nada tenia que hacer ahi, pero un tirón pequeño en su polera le hizo ver hacia abajo.

Una niña, de casi la misma edad de Mokuba, le miro con sus dos grandes y llorosos ojos grises...

" Señor, me podría ayudar por favor?" Le dijo en una voz muy delgada y tierna, pero llena de angustia y pena. 

Sintiendo una ligera punzada en el estomago, no supo que contestarle. La niña estaba demasiado triste como para tratarla mal, y su aspecto pequeño y frágil le recordaba a Mokuba cuando estaba en el orfanato. Sintiendo de pronto una vena bondadosa, se arrodillo hasta llegar a la estatura de la pequeña.

" Que deseas?" Le contesto en la forma mas calmada y cálida que pudo. La niña solo se ruborizo al sentirse de pronto observada por el chico castaño.

" Mi mama murió hace dos meses, señor" tartamudeo un poco por el final y sus ojos se volvieron a mojar con lagrimillas " mi papá me dejo sola hace tres semanas y no tengo a donde ir..." 

"Tienes parientes?" Pregunto en voz baja, ya que las personas curiosas se acercaban a ver el espectáculo inusual que nunca sucedía en esa sala.

" n..nnno.." sorprendida por que alguien no le hubiera contestado con la misma voz desinteresada de siempre " todos mis parientes me rechazaron, por que era un _estorbo_ para ellos.."

/ un estorbo.../pensó algo deprimido./ sé como se siente eso.../

" Para ellos solo era alguien _indeseada_, señor. Por eso estoy aquí..." señalo al hombre con un rictus de asco que estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo " el señor que esta ahí me estuvo ayudando un poco, pero él me dijo que solo podía quedarme en la mañana... por favor me podría ayudar a buscarme un lugar para poder quedarme, aunque sea solo una noche?".

Internamente, Seto estaba teniendo una batalla colosal. Su corazón y su conciencia le decían que la ayudase de cualquier manera, su personalidad le decía que era mejor que la llevara al orfanato, pero se contradecía ya que él mismo sabia lo horripilante de estar en ese lugar falto de calor humano. Mientras que su mente le decía que esto estaba fuera de sus manos, que al final de cuentas la niña tenia un padre; sea que este se haya escapado cobardemente de la responsabilidad, legalmente el padre seguía teniendo la potestad sobre la pequeña y llevarla consigo seria, técnicamente, un _secuestro._

_Y el no quería dañar a la pequeña_, era demasiado parecida a Mokuba. Al igual, le golpeo en el alma, como una piedra, ver la desesperación de la niña por sentirse marginada e indeseada en todos los lados donde iba.

Era demasiado parecido con su vida. Y algo que hubiera querido cuando estaba en esa misma situación, era que alguien se preocupara por él y Mokuba.

_/ Solo una noche?../ _pensando en algún lugar donde podría estar segura, solo por una noche. De pronto una idea fugaz le cruzó la mente..

/ Y si...la llevara a _mi _casa?/ 

" Niña?" Pregunto con delicadeza.

"Sí, señor?" 

"No te importaría ir conmigo, no?.. Tengo una hermana, si te importa.."  Paro de repente al ser abrazado por la chiquita, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa algo repentina de la niña, trató de calmar a la chiquita acariciando su espalda.

" Gracias!.. Gracias!" Murmuro sollozando. Separándose un poco de la persona más bondadosa que había conocido, sonrió brillantemente.

Seto, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las demás personas, sonrió una especie de mueca que le había salido espontáneamente..

/ ...parece que me estoy ablandando demasiado.../ pensó irónicamente.

" Señor, y usted que va a hacer en estos momentos?" Pregunto la niña mas calmada, y viéndolo hacia arriba, ya que Seto era el mas alto de todas las personas ahí, y parado parecía una torre enorme que se movía increíblemente rápido.

" Debo de ir a repartir algunos periódicos... no sé si quieras ir con.."

"Voy con usted" le cortó determinadamente" además que debe de haber algo con que podría pagarle a usted este favor.."

/Pagarme?../

" No debes de pagarme por nada, tan solo hago algo que algunos debieron haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.." Contesto con un tono un poco rencoroso y con la mirada un tanto más oscura." Por cierto, cómo te llamas?" Añadió para aliviar un poco sus ánimos.

"Me llamo Anya, y usted?" 

"Seto."

" Que bonito nombre, tiene usted" sonrió con alegría y apresurando el paso, ya que Seto estaba caminando a trancadas enormes, dejándola un poco atrás.

" Lo mismo opino del tuyo, Anya..Quién te lo puso?" Pregunto despreocupadamente para dar un poco de animosidad a la niña.

" Mi mama.." Bajo un poco la mirada hacia el suelo. Y suspiro un poco, pero de ahí volvió a mirar alegremente " ella me decía que me lo puso, por que yo le recordaba a una noche oscura y sin luna..." añadió con alegría al señalar su cabello azabache lacio y sus ojos grises." Y usted Señor Seto, por que le pusieron ese nombre?" Agrego curiosamente.

" ... no lo sé..." 

" en serio?"  Pregunto extrañada y con curiosidad.

" Jamás les pregunte..." dijo como toda respuesta. / Igualmente, nunca me hubieran respondido..Los muertos no son exactamente muy _habladores_../ Añadió mentalmente con algo de ironía.

" Vaya.." Murmuró con una mano en la cabeza. " Pero a usted le queda muy bien ese nombre.."

Como sola respuesta, el ojiazul dio una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que más parecía un rictus extraño y medio forzado.

Siguieron parte del camino muy callados, uno por que no tenia las ganas suficientes de hablar, y la otra por que estaba nerviosa al estar al lado del chico mas lindo que había visto.

Y no solamente lindo de afuera sino que lindo de adentro. Sonriendo para sus adentros, mentalmente deseo que él pudiera adoptarla, aunque su mente de niña ya sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible...

Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no?...

" Tienes hermanos?" Pregunto Seto  después de varios minutos sin hablar, apoyándose  en una pared cercana a la puerta de salida, donde estaban todas las bicicletas.

" No, ninguno de ellos logro nacer.." Le respondió algo deprimida." Pero si me hubiera gustado tener uno, aunque no quisiera que estuviera viviendo lo que yo, hubiera hecho lo que sea para que él viviera mejor que yo; aunque también soy muy tonta para cuidar a cualquier cosa, nunca hubiera podido ayudarlo..." callo al ver que la mano del ojiazul se había posado en su hombro.

"..De seguro que el te hubiera amado, Anya... lo hubieras hecho de la mejor forma, mejor que cualquier adulto.." Le dijo con franqueza el ojiazul, que en otras circunstancias  hubiera admirado silenciosamente la fortaleza de la chica, pero jamás le hubiera dicho nada de eso. 

Era muy reservado con sus opiniones o sus alientos; aunque interiormente estuviera admirado, jamás lo decía. Nunca hizo ningún halago a cualquiera que no sea Mokuba...

O esto era por que estaba en el pellejo de alguien tan boquiflojo como el perro, o...

_Realmente sentía el dar ánimos a alguien ajeno a él?_

Por primera vez en la vida, Seto Kaiba estaba pensando en el bienestar de alguien mas, sin importarle las ganancias y los beneficios que él conseguiría. Sin importar sacarle algo de bueno a la situación.

_Tan solo por ayudar y dar coraje a alguien más._

_No como antes; que veía primero las ganancias y los beneficios que le traían a él, y después ver el bienestar de la persona necesitada.._

_Obviamente por que, según él, nadie se intereso cuando estaba necesitando ayuda._

_Las personas  eran demasiado egoístas como para pensar en los demás, sin pensar primero en lo que les conviene.. _

_Seto odiaba eso. Pero sin darse cuenta lentamente se convirtió también como los demás, egoísta y demasiado enfrascado en sí mismo._

_Entonces..._

_/_... entonces... tal vez.../ pensó, mientras veía como la chica estaba le estaba sonriendo con gratitud con los ojos un poco llorosos.

/...el estúpido gasparin...tenia un _poco de razón...tal vez _tenga que pensar_ más a menudo en eso.../_

Y también por primera vez en la vida, estaba viendo lo incorrecto y prejuzgado que _a veces _era con la gente...

Claro que muy en el fondo deseaba, que ese maldito indicio de bondad que le estaba dando cesara rápidamente

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

" Cómo sabes lo de Yami?" Volvió a preguntarle, esta vez un poco alejándose de Kaiba y agarrando inconscientemente el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Si en esos exactos momentos hubiera explotado la 3era guerra mundial y la humanidad hubiera sido despachurrada por una lluvia de cohetes nucleares, hubiera sido un pequeño acontecimiento en la mente de Yugi, cuyos pensamientos estaban volando a mas de mil por hora, todos ellos teniendo como tema  la manera en la que Kaiba pudo descubrir lo de Yami.

No es que fuera importante el _cómo_, pero Yugi tenia el deber moral de saber al menos como rayos logro averiguar algo supuestamente _secreto._ La existencia del espíritu milenario era algo solo conocido por las personas cercanas a él.

Lo que lo dejaba con pocas opciones...

El espíritu del Rompecabezas no ayudaba con el problema, ya que estaba gritando en egipcio un par de buenas puteadas, combinando con algo de japonés a modo de traducción. Obviamente lo había tomado por sorpresa ( claro que primero prefería maldecir a Kaiba, antes que admitir que lo tomaron desprevenido) y si no hubiera sido por el autocontrol de su aibou, de seguro que en esos momentos estaría interrogando a Kaiba como un agente de la CIA y si fuera posible, con tortura incluida.

Dos minutos de silencio inconfortable se impuso en el ambiente.

Mokuba los veía a ambos con cara analítica y escrutiñadora, primero viendo la reacción de Yugi; con un  cambio drastico de animo, muy impropio de él. Y luego observando a su hermano, que mantenía su actitud impasible de siempre, pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos..

Mokuba solo pudo atribuirle ese brillo a la mirada de triunfo que ponía su hermano cuando lograba decir o hacer algo que movía el mundo de las demás personas.

Y ambos seguían mirándose inmóviles como estatuas.

/ Y todo este drama por alguien llamado Yami.. Que raro. /Pensó Mokuba que veía a ambos que seguían callados desde hace tres minutos, mirándose de manera insistente, como tratando de penetrar en la mente del otro.

Ambos estaban actuando demasiado inusual, y lo peor es que Mokuba no podía saber por que rayos hacían tanto jaleo por alguien llamado Yami!

" eeermm..... Seto?.. Yugi?.." Murmuro lentamente.

" QUÉ?!" Ambos gritaron al unísono, pero continuando la guerra de miradas que parecían haber comenzado silenciosamente.

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso..

" Explícame como sabes lo de MI Yami, Kaiba!!" Pregunto sin preámbulos Yugi.

" Que?! Pero si tu me lo dijiste!"

" QUE!? Yo no te dije NADA!!"

" No te hagas el tonto, Yugi!, Tu me lo has dicho! Fui el primero en saberlo!" Le contestó con los brazos cruzados y con la cara un tanto indignada.

" Pero que rayos te pasa Kaiba, jamás hablamos mas de dos silabas." Suspiró tratando de liberar la tensión "... No me has contestado mi pregunta. Como sabes quien es Yami?"

/ Genial, justamente tenia que meter la pata...parece que aquí nunca hablé con Yugi, ni siquiera para el saludo../ Pensó con algo de desesperación, buscando una forma de salir de este fiasco.

Claro que no había ninguna forma de salida rápida que no incluyera o escapar con gran cobardía o que incluyera un nuevo tipo de amnesia inducida por un golpe con el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

 Así que el ultimo recurso que le quedaba a la mente de Seto era decir la verdad y de ahí negar todo con cinismo e incluso con algo de ironía para no dar importancia al asunto.

Al menos eso esperaba que funcionara...

" Sin que yo mas lo recuerde, fuiste _tú_ el que me contó que _él _era_ tu koibito_.." Dijo con el tono mas serio posible, y con la mirada fija en Yugi. Y aunque sonara increíblemente estúpido, en esa situación era lo único que podía shockear por completo a Yugi. Y por ende poder al menos enmendar el _pequeño error._

Y aquellas _sabias_ palabras fueron a cumplir su cometido.

"....................que?" Dijo en un tono casi afónico y con los ojos violetas abiertos exorbitantemente. Y soltando el Rompecabezas que tenia agarrado por inercia

Yugi palideció hasta llegar a un tono enfermizo de piel y trago un poco de saliva. Y aunque las palabras de Kaiba sonaban en extremo tontas para cualquier persona, para Yugi era como si su _más_ _profundo _ _anhelo _estuviera plasmado como un tatuaje en su frente que decía AMO A YAMI. Y no pudiera hacer nada para ocultarlo. (N/a:cursi en extremis -_-U ugh)

Y lo peor es que el-que-se-supone-que-debería-de-saberlo-y-no-lo-sabe justamente esta igualmente de sorprendido, claro que maldiciendo en egipcio una especie de mantra que lo repetía sin cesar. Y parecía estar completamente decidido a cometer homicidio en primer grado. 

Mokuba ahora parecía estar completamente decidido de mandar a su hermano al manicomio. Y de paso también a Yugi al hospital que parecía haber contraído un tipo extraño de enfermedad que lo hacia ver como un fantasma pálido y blanco.

Ahora tan solo faltaba un OVNI tratando de dar paz en el mundo para también ir al manicomnio junto con su hermano. Bueno al menos no estaría _solo_.

Un "hey Yugi!" Lejano se escucho y rompió el silencio.

Justamente ahí estaba la persona que Seto estaba _curioso(_ o mas bien _ansioso)_ por conocer..

_Joey Wheeler._

Sonriendo de manera maquiavélica espero a que se acercara corriendo hacia donde estaba Yugi. 

Llego de manera desfachatada y con la ropa arrugada como si hubiera recién salido del secador, con la cara roja por haber corrido de manera increíblemente rápida ( el otro Kaiba era un tanto desconocedor del uso de las piernas) y saludando a Mokuba animadamente mientras trataba de no jadear muy fuerte.

 "Uff! Que calor! No Yugi?.."  Dijo jadeando y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

" Si...como tu digas..." contesto sin importancia.

" Yugi, te estábamos esperando al otro lado no recuerdas?" Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

" Aha.." Volvió a contestar viendo al vació.

" erm... la luna es de queso, las flores son apestosas y Tristan es inteligente?" Trato de llamar la atención de Yugi que parecía estar en la tierra del polvo mágico. 

"..Sí..Como sea" parpadeo al vació y movió la mano como si tratase de alejar un insecto.

Joey de pronto vio a Kaiba que estaba parado viendo todo muy interesado y con una mueca satisfecha, así que su mente ( un tanto lenta en lo lógico, pero increíblemente rápida para atar cabos) logro relacionar todo con Kaiba.

" Kaiba, que le has hecho a Yugi?!" Grito con enojo.

" ¿Yo? Que te hace pensar que me importaría hacerle algo,_ perro_" le contesto desinteresadamente. Graciosamente lo de perro se le había salido como si siempre le hubiera dicho eso.

Memorando a su mente: nuevo insulto degradante para contrarrestar lo de _Gatito debilucho._

"Cállate" gruño y lo miro con odio.

Un extraño suceso que de seguro jamás sucedería en el rostro de _Joseph Kaiba,_ al igual que el hecho de que el rubio intentaba alejarse de ahí, junto con un turbado Yugi, sin disputas...

Cosa que no le iba dar el _placer_ de lograr...

/La venganza es dulce../ Sonrió internamente con malicia.

" Que acaso tan rápido escapas?" Añadió lenta y maliciosamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica y mirada penetrante " y yo pensaba que tenias más dignidad.._Wheeler_, obviamente te sobreestime"

una ligera punzada le dio en el estomago al pensar que él, en otras circunstancias, había estado en ese lugar...

" No molestes Kaiba" replicó tratando de ignorarlo, viendo al jardín de la acera con interés. 

" Pacifistas estamos, no? Seguramente estuviste comiendo algún tipo de comida canina descompuesta, de tu parte no me sorprendería.."

"Bah! No hay que hablar con idiotas, vamonos Yugi." Refutó encaminándose hacia el lado contrario. Claro que Yugi, aun estaba en un estado de catarsis; así que las palabras del rubio parecían sin sentido alguno.

" Tienes el poder de convencimiento de un gusano, Wheeler. Ni tus propios amigos te obedecen"

Opino con sorna.

Si cualquier persona lo hubiera visto, hubiera dicho que estaba poseído por un ente malvado del inframundo. Pero era tan solo la consecuencia de los años y años de no poder vengarse de manera digna del infeliz.

Y la venganza es algo tan dulce.... 

"Mira Kaiba.." Se acerco un poco mas a la cara de Seto "no he dormido bien, parte de mi casa parece estar con un grave problema de inundación fuera de épocas de lluvia, y no pude comer nada, así que tengo suficientes problemas aquí conmigo! Y no voy a permitir que un idiota me arruine lo que me quede de día."

"Alguien te pidió que me dieras el informe de la clase media, perro?" Replico después del discurso.

"argh!" Gruño con rabia, agarró a Yugi del hombro y lo arrastro fuera de ahí; con claras intenciones de salir con la mayor dignidad posible. Ya que el no había sido el provocador, bueno, no _totalmente_ como acostumbraba.

Viendo lentamente como se largaba el rubio, junto con su amigo en estado de catarsis, Seto pensó en otra ocasión de poder fastidiar al rubio.

Total, de seguro que tendría un millón de oportunidades para molestar al rubio.

E iba estar dispuesto a no perder ninguna de ellas.

" Vamonos, Mokuba.." 

Él más pequeño asintió con tranquilidad. Mas de una vez había sido testigo del _inofensivo_ intercambio de palabras que su hermano hacia con Joey.

Aunque Joey fuese su amigo, era casi imposible convencer a Seto de que dejara de molestar al rubio, que no había razón lógica para ello; más de una vez le había rogado que lo dejara en paz, que al final de cuentas no había nada productivo en seguir la pelea que amenazaba con convertirse en eterna, si le seguia la corriente al rubio.

Pero siempre venia con la misma excusa de siempre..

"Mokuba, cuando  alguien se pone demasiado ególatra y se cree mas que cualquier persona" _en otras palabras mas que él_" es deber moral de cualquier persona en hacerle creer todo lo contrario, solo así dejara de creerse el centro del universo"

Y con esas sabias palabras de alto contenido moral, y cuyo sentido debía de ser aplicado por cada hombre de negocios para que la competencia empresarial no derive en una masacre de autoestimas, dejaba el asunto de lado y seguía tecleando incesantemente en su laptop.

Y no es que no haya intentado sacar el tema a flote de vez en cuando, sino que conocía a su hermano. Para él era como un extraño modo de pasar el tiempo el fastidiar al rubio con los sobrenombres, con las alusiones de todo tipo.

Y desgraciadamente para el rubio, a Seto le parecía lo mas cómico del mundo ver las reacciones impulsivas e impensadas que hacía.

Así que el solo discutir el tema, era toda una odisea.

" Seto, podemos ir a comer un helado?" Sonrió con los ojitos llorosos y suplicantes que ponía cuando le pedía algo en especial.

" claro.."  respondió sin dar importancia y con la mirada fija en el rubio que ahora solo era una mancha más de la multitud.

"podemos ir después a la arcadia?" añadió viendo mas fijamente a Seto, que aparentaba no estar en esta galaxia.

"es tu día.."

" y de ahí podríamos ir a comprar una anaconda gigante?" pregunto inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Viendo fijamente a Mokuba, que estaba sonriendo de la manera mas descarada, como si lo que hubiera pedido era algo normal y corriente. 

" ni lo sueñes, Mokuba"

"uh!!  Pero Seto!! Una anaconda no es tan mala, no muerde, come menos que nosotros; si consideramos que tardan meses en digerir presas grandes..."

"no te has puesto a pensar  que las anacondas te considerarían una presa grande?" comento tranquilamente, e inmediatamente después se imagino a Mokuba en el estomago de una anaconda gigante golpeando las entrañas con mala cara y maldiciendo al ofidio para salir de ahí.

" erm.... bueno.." dudó por unos segundos " he escuchado por ahí que no son agresivas, así que dudo que me coman, no?"

" no.." contesto de manera seca, aunque internamente se estaba matando de la risa.

"entonces si tanto te niegas a una simple serpiente, entonces compra un perro, ves? Mas convencional, mas normal y dudo que me pueda comer" volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez tratando de sonar convincente.

"no, sacan pelos y apestan.." su risa interna iba incrementándose con rapidez.

Que!? Era increíblemente divertido ver como Mokuba se las afanaba para dar recursos a su proyecto.

Caminaron sin rumbo y en silencio, como si ambos esperaran la replica del otro.

" son buenos compañeros.." volvió a replicar después de unos minutos

"prefiero  a mi laptop como compañero, al menos no _babean_"

" cuidan la casa.." prosiguió, omitiendo el comentario incisivo.

" es ilógico que un animal sin voluntad cuide un humano racional.."

" y además que ..."

" no. Ya sabes que no me agradan los _perros._"puso un especial énfasis en _perro._

Volteando los ojos, y murmurando algo empezó la perorata de _por que rayos odias tanto a Joey, si el no empezó todo este drama de telenovela, y además que el no es tan mala persona. Bueno es algo tonto ,sí. Pero al final de cuentas es alguien en quien confiar ,no?..._

Un discurso que era misteriosamente igual al otro que Mokuba le hace en su mundo, salvo que el nombre era reemplazado por _mi hermano mayor._

O la terquedad era algo hereditario en la familia Kaiba o eran parientes de mulas, por que tanta tenacidad y terquedad  en alguien menor de 14 años era un tanto e_scalofriante e innatural_ (especialmente si pensabas en los métodos altamente manipuladores que creaba Mokuba, que mas se asemejaban a ser lavados de cerebro).

Y lo peor era que podía seguir hablando de ello hasta que el oyente no pudiese mas....

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y no le iba a dar la oportunidad...

Paro por unos segundos ,respirando. Y esperando para volver a dar mas razones, que incluían desde lo religioso hasta lo psicológico.

" además Set.." 

" Mokuba, no querías ese helado?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

N/a: aaayy dios estoy medio jodiaaaaa, ME MUERO! X__X SE ME ACABAN  LAS VAGACIONES NO!!!!!! Y ademas q marik sigue FESTEJANDO la navidad( seh claro, NOCHE DE PAZ NOCHE DE PAZ,QUE NOCHE DE PAZ SI TIENES A UN MARIK BORRACHO DESPUÉS DE CASI UN MES!!) ugh! Bueh este capi me salio un tanto cursi *cough* mucho buenismo ¬¬*cough* perooo al menos lo termineeeee...

Ok si se preguntan el como se tanto de eso de los periodicos ( aunque dudo qu alguien se haya preguntado eso ^^U) es qu aquí mi querida madre es periodista asi q literalmente ahí vivo, y creanme NO ES AGRADABLE ¬¬

Y en cuanto a la enana esa parecida a Moku, medio qu me acorde un poco de la version virtual de la princesa esa del juego de Seto ( uhmmmm.....y por qu el parecido no? Ok mejor no le doy cabida a mi imaginacion)

Y que mas? Pues creo que me puse demasiado mala con Yugimon XD ES QU EL CHICO ES TAN OBVIO!! TAAAAAN OBVIO! QUE NO ME SORPRENDERIA QUE EN LA SERIE UN DIA DE ESTOS TUVIERA UN TREMENDO LETRERO DE NEON SOBRE SU CABEZA QUE DIGA AMO A YAMI!

Ok ok, me calmo antes de qu me maten aquí mis inquilinos, que siguen pasando la borrachera del otro,otro,otro mes -_-, les doy un consejo JAMAS DEJEN QUE ALGUN LOCO MEGALOMANO PRUEBE VINO BLANCO O VODKA O ALGO QUE TENGA MAS DE 45% DE ALCOHOL, los resultados son... como podria decir..*un eructo se escucha* un tanto antihigienicos...¬¬

Bueeeh! Tengo sueño.....y no seeeee si debaaa irme a dormiiiir...

Asi que aquí les dejo la contestadora ^^: 

*pi pi piiiiin* en estos momentos estamos..qu dejes en paz idio...* estatica y alguien recogiendo el aparato* JA! Te gane! Bueno.... en estos momentos YO, MARIK ISHTAR EL NUEVO GOBERNADOR DE ESTE MUNDO Y PRONTO DE ESTE PATETICO UNIVERSO * coro tetrico de iglesia* esta.... ocupado...jodiendo a alguien, tal vez destruyendo uno que otro edificio, apoyando a la causa del conquistador global o pateando el trasero del estupido faraon... CUYO ROMPECABEZAS SERA MIO BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA...... Y SI POR RAZONES DEL DESTINO ERES BAKURA QUE ESTA LLAMANDO TE DIGO QUE ********************** Y *********** TU HIJO DE LA **************. 

 Ahh y aquí Caila perra dice que dejen reviews qu esta desinspirada.

BUENO QUE HACEN AQUÍ, ******** ESCLAVOS, LARGUENSE!

( o en un idioma un tanto mas CORDIAL) NUS VEMOS!!!


	7. Capitulo 7

Seto Wheeler 

**N/a: **JOPE TÍOS qu aquí va la SÉPTIMA! Ok, primero lo primero....

KUSO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO L-O S-I-E-N-T-O

Ahí esta, las razones de mi INCREÍBLE retraso fueron 3

1) conflicto legal de paternidad no aclarecida, traducción: el perro de mi padre vino y decidio autoproclamarse tutor legal, siendo que yo no lo tolero.(ya que hablo sobre eso, voy a aprovechar el tan bello motivo para putearlo, **MALDITO CABRON DE LA MIERDA QUE TE PARIO! DEJAME DE JODER LAS PELOTAS, SERE TU MALDITA HIJA,PERO NO SOY TU JODIDA PROPIEDAD**!) ( es una desgracia que no lea esto)(mierda ya me enoje )

2) increíble racha de mala suerte con todo lo que sea escrito; joder no podia ni escribir dos palabras sin estar enojada por que sonaba estupido!

3) simple y llana flojera.

Ok, como se que no son argumentos valederos, me pueden crucificar/putear/escupir/violar y demas torturas cuando quieran PERO RECUERDEN que si lo hacen, AHÍ si que no tendran el fic

(que pendeja no? XD)

---------

"ya decidiste?" Seto pregunto algo fastidiado. Mokuba estaba viendo a todos los sabores con la misma cara de ansia.

"todavía no, hermano mayor.. uhm... es que me gustan todos!"

"entonces pon todos y vámonos.." replico viendo alrededor.

"seto, son 32 sabores diferentes.." le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

"elige uno, entonces.."

La heladería era un lugar inmenso, lleno de personas y de jóvenes que se paraban a comer algo rápido y frío. En verano, la cosa se ponía peor, mas y mas gente venía, haciendo que el paso por ahí fuese toda una travesía para no tener que hacer caer a meseras, a transeúntes y no tropezar con las sillas.

Por desgracia, al ser también un lugar tan concurrido, las personas los veían con atención morbosa, chismorreando al aire. y eso le estaba molestando al máximo, la atención era lo que menos quería en estos momentos.

"elegiré uno si TU comes un helado al menos.." replico el menor, después de ver con escrutinio la mirada de su hermano.

"no Mokuba, no insistas..." dijo con algo de tedio. En estos momentos, por mas tonto que sonase, estaba con pocas ganas de comer un helado. Cosa que hubiera sido completamente irreal en su _mundo_. El amaba las cosas frías y dulces, pero ahora era como si todos sus gustos se hubieran ido al tacho.

"pero hermano! Lo único que comes es café! Y mas café! De hecho, sí fuera por ti solo habría café en las tiendas." Reprocho volteando los ojos al techo, tratando de entender la psicología de su hermano " además que es aburrido comer solo, o al menos inténtalo! Por mi.. por tu querido hermanito menor, el _único _que tienes.."

con los ojitos mas tiernos que pudo sacar, miro a Seto. Era obvio quien iba a ganar, su hermano _jamás _se podía resistir a algo tan sencillamente tierno. Y como el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba, tenia una cierta debilidad con el menor, era aun mas complaciente con Mokuba.

"a veces me sorprende como puedes manipular tan fácilmente a alguien." Dijo como sola respuesta, mientras se sentaba en la silla mas alejada de las personas.

" lo aprendí del maestro.." respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente y en un tono burlón.

Esperando a que llegara la orden, ambos hermanos veían el centro comercial, uno con avidez y curiosidad, y el otro con lo mismo, tan solo que menos obvio. El centro comercial era un lugar fantástico para alguien que tuviese mucho dinero, y amigos. Miles y miles de lugares para ir a comer, muchas arcadias con juegos actualizados, y en fin demasiadas cosas divertidas.

Para Seto, cada esquina tenia un recuerdo muy agradable, la primera vez que Yugi perdió contra él ( un milagro que solo sucedió una vez) los shooters violentos con los que Bakura descargaba la ira ,que si hubieran reales de seguro que el chico albino hubiera sido encarcelado por asesino serial; claro que Mokuba seguía teniendo el maldito record de mas alto puntaje en todos los juegos, desde los mas simples juegos de peleas hasta los complicados shooters, pasando por los simuladores de auto y demás. A veces se preguntaba si eso era algo normal para alguien de su edad, pero una vez mas se recordaba que el chico aunque sea muy agradable, era un Kaiba. Y como tal, el éxito estaba marcado en sus venas.

Viendo de soslayo al pequeño, vio lo diferente que este era en _este lugar_, su mirada era un tanto mas analítica y sus expresiones se mantenían pasibles todo el tiempo, manteniendo la calma de una manera pasmosa. No era como el Mokuba que conocía, el Mokuba loco, un tanto irónico en sus palabras, sarcástico e incisivo con sus comentarios. Tal vez sea por que nunca lo vio con la faceta de hermano menor.

O tal vez por las influencias diferentes que tenia de su _hermanito lejano._ Dedujo que la persona a la que estaba reemplazando era un tanto mas seria, casi no hablaba. Frío y distante como el polo norte era este tal _Seto Kaiba_. Aunque había lugares de esta mente que estaban cerradas herméticamente, incluso de si mismo.

Lo que le parecía un dilema mayor,¿ por qué este sujeto encerraba recuerdos de si mismo? Y lo peor es que él no iba a descansar hasta saber la respuesta. Parece que aun tenia su curiosidad ávida.

" y bien, que planeas para las vacaciones?" pregunto tranquilamente mientras veía alrededor. Aun tenia la curiosidad de saber que rayos hacía Mokuba en las vacaciones que prácticamente nunca salía con ellos durante los primeros dos meses.

"lo mismo de todos los años, supervisarte para que no mueras de inanición por trabajar en KaibaCorp durante 72 horas seguidas.." respondió Mokuba, también viendo alrededor suyo.

/ ya me lo temía, el estúpido de Kaiba nunca se alimenta, así que el deber moral del hermanito es no dejarlo morirse por auto esclavización./ pensó Seto con humor./ uhm, pero si conozco a Kaiba bien, más que seguro que él le insistía en largarse para que no se arruine las vacaciones en vano. Así que dudo que eso NO pase aquí/

Volteo la mirada para ver mas de cerca al chico "sé cuidarme solo, Mokuba." Replico con gracia y una sonrisa de lado.

"eso también pensaba yo.." sonrió de lado, con la misma mirada burlona.

Seto arqueo una ceja y volvió a ver alrededor " deberías ir a conocer mas amigos." Replico después de unos segundos.

" no, el que debería conocer amigos eres TU." Hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos que hizo su hermano, solo que con la voz en tono algo acusador. Conocía a su hermano, el hecho de que se mueva mucho era algo impropio de el. Tal vez estaba preocupado por algo o por alguien...

/alguien? Pero quien podría ser? dudo que sea yo, Seto seria mas directo, esta siendo demasiado difuso.../

"no los necesito...aunque.."

" sí?" preguntó Mokuba, con rapidez y viendo el perfil de su hermano que seguía viendo hacia otro lado, tratando de no ver directamente a Mokuba. Ahí iba otro momento MUY extraño en el comportamiento de Seto Kaiba, estaba dejando que la mascara de no-me-importa-nada-mas-que-yo se saliese de lugar...

"no, nada." Volvió a ver directamente a Mokuba, siguiendo con la misma expresión de siempre. "Sigo pensando que deberías ir mas a menudo fuera de la casa, no mantenerte tan enfrascado junto conmigo. Te aburrirías"

"Seto, estar contigo es mas bien una diversión mas grande que estar junto con Yugi y los demás. Tu eres mi hermano mayor, y como tal no pienso dejarte solo." Replico Mokuba con un tono de voz que daba a entender que había dicho esas palabras mas veces de las necesarias.

/ así que era eso de lo que estabas preocupado, no? Que te deje solo. No sé cual día aprenderás que NO te dejaría solo, Seto.../

prosiguió con una mirada mas burlona"Además que es divertido estar en KaibaCorp y ver como destrozas a la pobre maquina con los tecleados que das." Sonrió al ver a su hermano viéndolo con cara de _que estas hablando? yo no hago eso!_

" no soy tan fuerte.." murmuro el ojiazul por inercia. Aunque conscientemente sabia que eso era verdad, demasiadas veces fue golpeado por el otro Kaiba y sabía lo fuerte que puede ser el maldito.

" si ese teclado tuviese voz, hace mucho tiempo que hubiese protestado contra ti."

" protesto contra eso, no tienes pruebas." Volvió a murmurar, esta vez con mas humor

" Si que las tengo." Murmuro también el pequeño, empezando el juego de imita a tu hermano para sacarlo de sus casillas.

"cuales?"

" el primer prototipo del Duel Disk, termino destruido por que lo atornillaste demasiado rápido y fuerte." Menciono despreocupadamente Mokuba, mientras se reía internamente al ver a su hermano destruyendo al pobre artefacto con ira. Cuando las maquinas no cooperaban con Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba tampoco lo hacia con ellas.

"era un prototipo, estaba creado para ello.." finalmente dijo Seto, pensando que eso seria lo mas normal que diría Kaiba.

"de ahí el celular..."

"estaba enojado."

"se suponía que debía de ser prácticamente indestructible, hermano.." explico Mokuba con ironía.

"por eso demande a la empresa por publicidad fraudulenta. Después de eso ya no tienes mas pruebas, genio" sonrió como solo un gato satisfecho lo haría, y acaparando la atención de más gente del lugar que parecía no creer que ante sus ojos, Seto Kaiba estaba jugando con su hermano!

Y en publico! y sonriendo!

O era el comienzo del Apocalipsis o todo el publico presente era parte de un experimento del gobierno con drogas en los helados. Por seguridad, todos dejaron de comer lo que tenian.

" uhm.." murmuro con algo de inconformidad, al sentir demasiados cuchicheos alrededor suyo.

" y bien, volviendo a lo de antes, seguro que quieres quedarte conmigo en las vacaciones?" volvió a replicar, ignorando olímpicamente las murmuraciones.

" por supuesto que sí, hermano!" contesto con más tranquilidad "aunque YO debería ser el que insistiera para que _tú_ conozcas mas personas, y no viceversa.." prosiguió con mas determinación.

"conozco a las suficientes.."

"solo a mi."

"no necesito a nadie mas." Cruzo los brazos y sonrió de lado, como si ese gesto lo hubiese hecho siempre.

Suspirando con algo de resignación, murmuró " a veces eres imposible de tratar."

"es un orgullo serlo." Respondió Seto.

/ ahora ya sé, por que el idiota de Kaiba gusta de estar con Mokuba, es muy inventivo cuando esta fastidiando a su hermano./ sonrió internamente al ver a Mokuba, ahora con su cara de niño inocente que podía derretir un iceberg, y como no, un grupo de chicas lindas. Lo que lo hacia aun mas enigmático.

Mokuba Kaiba, era en si alguien tan enigmático como su hermano, Joseph Kaiba. Ambos hermanos eran igual de manipuladores, claro que el pequeño era ese tipo de persona que podía inspirarte confianza e inocencia, mientras el te manipulaba para hacer lo que él quiera. Obviamente, después de que hayas hablado 5 minutos con él, ya podías saber la clase de mente analítica e inventiva que era en realidad. Y también lo maquiavélico que podía ser a veces.

Mientras que su hermano mayor, el muy conocido Joseph Kaiba, era la persona indicada para ser un líder fascista. Rápido en sus palabras, conciso en sus ideas y analítico hasta con lo que come, Joseph Kaiba, no era alguien con quien se pudiese juzgar por la edad; parecía que su cuerpo se había quedado estancado en el tiempo, mientras que su mente estaba ya por los 60 años.

Persona que lo tratase como un niño, persona que terminaba sin empleo durante el resto de sus días. Aunque también era un maestro para engañar al publico, fácilmente podía desmentir cualquier rumor sobre que él casi mata a alguien en su colegio. Hasta el punto que los familiares del denunciante dudaban de las palabras de la victima.

Pero con lo poco que había visto de la faceta de Mokuba como hermano, ahora podía por lo menos deducir un poco el comportamiento tan ambiguo del rubio. Según Mokuba su hermano era alguien demasiado cerrado con las demás personas, el porque de eso no lo sabía con exactitud, pero solo decía una y otra vez que su hermano era alguien muy bueno en el fondo. Tenia sus momentos de estupidez, sí; y también era más terco que una mula, y que de hecho no lo podías mover de una idea que se le haya plantado en la mente, al contrario entre más lo contradecías, el más insistía.

Pero cuando de Mokuba se trata, se convierte en algo parecido a un gran oso tierno que dice _te amo_ en su panzota. Pero solo con el pequeño de cabellos azabaches era así, con los demás era un maldito bastardo cuya existencia en el mundo era la prueba mas concreta de que hay gente _odiable_ en este universo.

En pocas palabras, Joseph Kaiba era un Al Capone rubio del siglo XXI. Engaña a todos ,manipula a muchos, destruye a varios y de paso, cuida de su hermano como si fuera su vida misma. Y todo eso sin dejar de lado su _hermoso_ carisma de hielo.

Sin darse cuenta, la camarera ya había llegado con una especie de torre Eiffel de helado, y con una taza de capuchino. Con silencio la mujer dedujo en segundos a quien le correspondía las cosas, la taza para él y el monte Everest de helado, para Mokuba.

Irónico, en su dimensión la cosa hubiera sido al revés. Mokuba era la persona que amaba el café.

"uhm! Helado" sonrió brillantemente, agarrando la cucharilla con ansias.

" cuantos sabores le pusiste a eso?"

" algo como 10 sabores, por?" respondió con soltura, mientras examinaba minuciosamente por donde tenia que empezar para no derrumbar la cosa gigante.

"nada, solo quería saber como es que llego a ese color tan original" replico con algo de acidez. Bueno no había que decir que la torre de helado parecía mas bien una atalaya gigante de color neón.

"bueno, eso pasa cuando pones demasiado de muchos"dijo lacónicamente" y tu?"

"prefiero lo sencillo"

"café?" señaló mientras veía de reojo a la taza humeante.

"capuchino" dijo levantando la taza.

"se puede sacar al CEO del café, pero no al café del CEO." Murmuro al aire, mientras trataba de descubrir cuando rayos su hermano lo había engañado, pidiendo capuchino en vez de algo distinto, preferiblemente descafeinado.

"me estas llamando adicto?" pregunto entornando los ojos, y haciendo una mueca burlona.

"tan solo digo la verdad" respondió sonriendo de lado, mientras comía la primera cuchara de helado.

"uhm?"

"en serio hermano, en los últimos 8 años solo has tenido como bebida principal, ese brebaje con apariencia de aceite de motor." Replico con algo de sorna.

"y?"

"no deberías de cambiar, al menos por una vez?" le reprochó con una mirada de _por favor, hombre cambia!_

"no" respondió escuetamente. Pero interiormente riéndose a carcajadas, consideraba que estaba poniendo mas control sobre sus emociones externas, mas de lo común.

"por que no pruebas al menos, algo diferente?"resignadamente dijo Mokuba, al ver que su hermano no iba a cambiar por nada." por algo tengo 10 sabores aquí no?" sonrió con mas soltura.

"ya estabas planeando esto no?"

respondió con una mueca de lado "prueba" le entrego la cucharilla llena de helado azul eléctrico, que tenia el aspecto de ser una cosa de plástico triturado.

" y..te gusta?" dijo después de unos segundos.

"sintético, que era?"

"algo azul." Remarcó con algo de humor, obviamente no había visto el nombre del sabor.

"sabe a plástico procesado"

"prueba" volvió a entregarle la cucharilla.

"demasiado dulce" Seto respondió, con algo de asco. Por primera vez en la vida estaba odiando lo dulce... definitivamente esta ERA la dimensión desconocida para él.

"era frutilla."

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Mokuba seguía tan empeñado en encontrar algo que al menos su hermano no dijese sintético o demasiado dulce como respuesta. Seto no gustaba de nada que no fuese un poco amargo, era como si amara ese tipo de cosas. Todas amargas.

Aunque al menos ya no estaba tan reacio a comer un simple helado, cosa que era demasiado inusual... de hecho prácticamente imposible....

Pero comparado con lo de la mañana, francamente esto era un tanto mas tranquilo. Pero seguía teniendo como un aire de impropio. Como si su hermano hubiera cambiado de un día para otro, de ser callado y analítico, ahora era un poco mas hablador y no tan consciente de mantener la imagen de persona inmutable.

Definitivamente era algo en lo que había que investigar un poco mas. Claro que tampoco podía negarse que no le gustaba la imagen de ver a su hermano no tan serio o tan cerrado, o tan triste como de costumbre.

" y te gusta?"

" no es sintético, no es tan dulce."

" debí habérmelo imaginado. Chocolate con canela." Suspiro con algo de resignación. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.

Jamás cambiaran.

-----------

" señor?" pregunto dubitativa la chica al ver que el joven que estaba a su lado, se mantuvo callado durante mucho tiempo.

"sí. Dime Anya"contesto con algo de sobresalto. Seguía pensando en las palabras del ente...

"que va a hacer usted ahora?"

"tengo que ir a mi casa, ya terminamos el recorrido." Contesto viendo hacia la corroída pared de yeso del edificio. Se sentía como un estúpido al hablar de una manera tan _amigable._ Aunque internamente sentía como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto... por primera vez en la vida.

Y Ya no sabia si eso era bueno o no.

"ahh" sonrió con alegría la pequeña , por que al fin no tenia que estar viendo al tipo de ayuda social con su cara de hipocresía, y aunque ella fuese una niña pequeña, ella ya podía detectar uno de los rasgos mas patéticos de la naturaleza humana.

Y el joven que estaba ahí ayudándola, no tenia nada de hipocresía.

Se sentía segura. Un sentimiento que hace tiempo que no sentía.

Al menos esperaba que esto no fuera toda una ilusión.

Ambos salieron de manera silenciosa, dejando el bullicio que disminuía cada minuto. Ya en la acera de la calle, ambas personas parecían estar demasiado absortas en sus pensamientos.

Uno de ellos solo podía pensar en la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien grato y amigable. El otro solo podía pensar en el lío en que estaba. No le había dado la suficiente importancia a todo este asunto de _cambiar de actitud._ Bueno es que en realidad no se lo había planteado desde el principio...

No es que lo necesitara, no; él estaba mas que satisfecho con sus acciones y con su comportamiento. Claro que había la parte rebelde de su mente que le decía con su voz baja y sabelotodo que en realidad era un reverendo bastardo, y que no había forma de podérselo negar.

Había que agregar que era la parte que más odiaba de su mente.

" Anya?" dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión. Mucho pensar en todo su problema lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

"sí?" contesto con sobresalto. también ella parecía estar en un estado pensativo.

" cuéntame mas sobre ti" replico con voz calmada.

" sobre mi?" agrego con asombro. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso.

"sí, sobre ti."

"pues..." dijo nerviosamente, pensando en algo no muy tonto en que decir " no soy alguien muy interesante, tengo 8 años.." finalmente respondió, con algo de inseguridad al final.

" cumples 9 cuando?" preguntó escuetamente Seto.

"dentro de dos semanas, pero espero que por lo menos hasta ese entonces pueda encontrar un lugar en donde quedarme definitivamente." Respondió con algo de ironía y congoja, como si su situación fuera algo tan normal , pero a la vez patética.

Por que demonios le recordaba tanto a...

"lo siento." Murmuro enojado consigo mismo. Estaba volviéndose demasiado feble en un día.

"por?"

"no puedo ayudarte como quisiese." Respondió con voz patética, sabia que estaba dando estúpidas excusas. Se sentía como un gusano.

" no se preocupe. Yo se el esfuerzo que debe de estar haciendo. Y eso es mas importante que todo, no?" dijo con la voz fingidamente alegre y sonriendo .

" no se."

"anímese señor, yo se que podré encontrar un buen lugar. Usted fue mi rayo de luz en un momento en el que creía que todo el mundo era demasiado enfrascado en si mismo. Se que suena algo tonto, pero eso es lo que creía al ver a todas las personas desinteresadas." Paro un poco para ver alrededor suyo. Y prosiguió "claro que hubo algunas personas que querían ayudarme, pero ellas tan solo veían como podían aprovecharse de la situación, si usted me entiende.."

" me imagino." Respondió escuetamente.

"fue una suerte que logre escapar, no es buena idea ser transportada en un camión interregional. Pero igual, logre escapar hasta aquí gracias a una mujer que también parecía muy interesada en otra cosa de mi. Creo que sacarle parte del dinero fue algo muy malo. Pero sabré algún día devolvérselo. No?" otra vez su voz de ironía y de patética situación. Aunque esta vez estaba sonriendo de manera franca.

Ambos callaron por dos minutos. El ambiente parecía ser un maldito hielo con lo pesado que se había vuelto.

" por que confías en mi?" Seto pregunto al aire, como si quisiese en realidad preguntárselo al cielo.

Sonriendo de manera enigmática, también miro al cielo. "por que usted se ve honesto, no se ve con mascaras. veo que no tiene vacía la mirada"

"vacía?"

" sin vida.. como si no tuviese ganas de vivir, a eso me refiero." Siguió mirando al cielo. Sonriendo aun como si tuviese una alegría tan grande.

"eso crees?" dudoso por primera vez pregunto con consternación.

"eso veo, señor. Además que dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma." Dijo segura de si misma. Incapaz de poder juzgar erróneamente al joven al frente suyo.

Aunque el mismo joven se sintiese como la escoria del mundo en esos precisos momentos.

"y que ves?"

" veo..dolor, pero veo esperanza. Veo egoísmo, pero veo gratitud hacia ciertas personas." Hablo enigmáticamente, y de manera franca. De ahí paro por unos segundos y sonrió de la misma manera irónica "escuchándome hablar así, sueno tonta. Lo siento si le dije muchas tonterías, a veces me dejo llevar demasiado."

"no te disculpes, no hubo ningún daño." Contesto de manera automática, el modo de hablar de la muchacha le estaba mandando shocks por toda la espalda. Sentía que todo lo que había dicho era demasiado real.

" en serio? Porque mi papá se ponía de muy mal humor cuando lo veía a los ojos, y le empezaba a decir lo que veía. No se por que le dañaba tanto, era como si le estuviese desgarrando el alma." Finalizo con otra sonrisa mordaz.

" la verdad es desgarradora. Tal vez era eso a lo que tu padre tenia miedo, a la verdad." Dijo mas hacia si mismo, era exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando.

"no se, nunca lo sabré, tal vez el haya tenido miedo de mi. El escapo de mi." Suspiro con congoja." Solo espero verlo una vez aunque sea para saber si esta bien, si le hice daño. Yo se que fui la culpable de la muerte de mi mama. Pero no sabia..." finalizo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"no te culpes de algo irremediable, Anya."dijo de manera supuestamente tranquilizadora. Paro por unos segundos." Algún día tenia que suceder."

"pero por que a mi?! Por que!" elevo la voz con desesperación " a veces no lo comprendo. Por que ambos me abandonaron?..y si no fui la hija que querían, y si ellos en realidad me detestaban... tan solo me tuvieron por que la sociedad así lo pedía.. y si en realidad nací sin razón?" volvió a mirar al suelo. Esta vez con lagrimas asomándose por sus párpados.

Seto no supo que responder. De hecho ni siquiera sabia que decir, y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que sentía como si fuera un intruso en el mundo de la muchacha.

Ahora... no sabia si realmente estaba viendo la realidad, el miedo y la desesperación de él en ella.

Y si así fuera?

" no lo sabe, verdad?...la respuesta esta en mi, lo he descubierto hace mucho tiempo...pero tengo miedo de ver quien soy en realidad.." suspiro con dolor." creo que también por eso escape...no tenia el valor suficiente... soy una cobarde..".

"al menos puedo decir al mundo que se que soy una cobarde... que no soy tan tonta como para no saber eso.."la niña paro por unos segundos y las lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente por su rostro.

" deja de llorar.."

"que mas puedo hacer?.. ya no me queda nada mas..tan solo llorar" dijo con la voz patética y llorando mas efusivamente.

"no remediaras nada con eso."

"AL MENOS ES ALGO QUE NO SE ALEJA DE MI!" grito con agonía, aun llorando con pena. Jadeo un poco y murmuro " lo..lo siento.."

"...Anya..." murmuro con algo de indecisión.

" me desvié del tema, no? ...." se sentó patéticamente en el asfalto, aun con las lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

"vamos, levántate." Seto zarandeo a la chica, levantándola con un mano como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y se puso a la altura de la chica. " Hay veces donde no podrás seguir mas, y tu lo sabes muy bien." Dio mas énfasis en lo ultimo." No hay necesidad de llorar. Lo único que te queda en este mundo eres tu, y si te pierdes. No volverás a recuperarte con facilidad."

"uhum"dijo con la voz ronca.

" he visto a personas mas adultas que tu , matándose por la misma razón que estas enfrentando ahora... pero tu estas encarando todo." Puso ambas manos en los hombros débiles y delgados de la niña."permíteme decirte que esto no es cobardía.."

"pero.."

"no pongas excusas, tu misma lo has dicho. Tu tienes la respuesta en ti. Y sabes que es verdad lo que te digo. Límpiate la cara y sigue caminando."

"esta bien.." murmuro finalmente limpiándose la cara con decisión.

Ambas personas siguieron caminando. Dejando que otra vez el silencio sofocara todo...

Ahora Seto estaba seguro de que estaba tan inestable como un castillo de naipes..

El resquebrajamiento de la muchacha le recordó demasiado a algo que nunca quiso ver...

Tal vez..probablemente..nunca quiso ver la verdad.

Tal vez estaba mintiendo todo este tiempo... ver a la chica sin esperanza casi lo hace sentir inestable...

Aunque ya esta inestable, ya no sabe que pensar... estaba en lo correcto? O estaba equivocado?

O tal vez, estaba siendo un idiota y se estaba dejando influenciar como un niño pequeño.

Pero sentía que estaba pasando algo, era como un cargo de conciencia...

Necesitaba hablar con el estúpido espíritu... el sabría al menos un poco de la situación mejor que el..

Aunque internamente se estuviese maldiciendo por necesitar de ayuda.

----------------

Finite!


End file.
